The Hobbit: The Ultimate Adventure
by gryffinwing
Summary: AU. Bilbo accepted his task as burglar and accompanied the dwarves to Erebor. Suddenly, a person from his past shows up with her company of rather unique beings that also must reach the Lonely Mountain in time to stop an evil foe from taking the arkenstone. Can peace be made between her and a bitter dwarf king-in-exile or will his fate remain locked in the future?
1. The Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own any languages, places, characters, events or situations belonging to J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson and Co. All other characters and OC's belong to me and are based off of those in the Avatar: Last Airbender universe but I 'Tolkiened' them to create something of my own. It's a slow build and I have written chapters to include a bit of the OC description through the words of the canon characters so you have to keep reading...I hope you all enjoy!**

**AN: Renlin and Ramlin are two dwarf brothers in this chapter and are my OC's.**

_**Blue Mountains, 2923 Third Age**_ - Thorin's Halls were loud and lively with merriment as it was the rare time other than Durin's Day that the children of Aule the Vala Smith could rest and take pleasure in trusted company that equally took part in the standard tradition. Ghizulabùrûfazlel, or The Day of Remembrance, reveres and celebrates the ancestors and their achievements throughout the ages. The day varies according to dwarves lines but all would pay tribute to their forefathers. Gathering of those that had tales and conversing of fond remembrance, merry-making, stories, and meeting old friends would brighten any dull mood. The partaking of ale, meats, fruits, breads, and cheeses brought a much needed delight for many that wished to forget the wanton death dealt so many years ago. In one part of the halls, Gloin and one of the elders discussed how they have enjoyed their times in the far end of the world. As Gloin stood next to the wall, he along with the others enjoy watching Gimli chase Kili around a column and catch him off guard with a spear shove to the floor. "I got you Kili!", the young son of Gloin laughed. "Not so fast!", Kili shouted as Gimli's early relishing in victory was short-lived when Kili climbed up and wrestled him to the floor. Fili and Dwalin joined in and it became a comical team effort. Gloin shook his head and mumbled something about 'kids today' but a proud gleam in his eye.

"Aye, these times are best to be enjoyed while we stand", Gloin shared.

"Or sit or be laying down, which ever comes first. Either way you're neck is getting a hug from my sword.," said an old dwarf followed by the others laughing.

Renlin, an elder and cherished family friend, came to peace with his last years as he finished his last bit of ale. He was the older brother of Ramlin, whose parents came from the other side of Arda, and aided in many counsel meetings and trained plenty of warriors to help them withstand the wars that approached. "We are warriors Gloin," he said merrily albeit the frailty in his voice was not all that pitiful for he remained a sign of optimism for his fellow friends. "Fighters until the end. As my dear brother used to say, 'Give me your worst, and I'll give you my best axe whippin'.' Ha, ha, he could never resist a good jest and he had the gall to back it up as well."

Gloin edged a smile as he was often fond of the resilient spirit of his long lost friend. "There will probably be no other dwarves like you and your brother. You lost a leg in Moria but you two held it together whilst Thorin severed that dreaded Bolg's arm off."

Renlin closed in his arm to his chest as he stifled a cough. "We did all that we could bahel. I often wonder if I had been in a further location if the outcome were different and many more would have been saved", he gently sobbed. Along the harsh lines on his face, a tear rolled down his cheek and found its way to the edge of his white beard.

"You did all that you could, bahel. This life has not been an easy one but you stuck it through", the stalwart dwarf consoled as he patted Renlin's shoulder.

Ramlin was a very respected dwarf that was not all that greedy and protected his friends and kin from any that wronged them or judged them unfairly. His parents were not from that part of Arda but that would not exclude them from what they all shared in common - dwarf heritage and some of the most graceful warrior skills they had ever seen. He was a more enlightened dwarf who if he should find a rare gem he would give it to the king in which he served. The others would look to him with awe and bewildered at his offering of free will but glad nonetheless that he was so gracious and charitable. Ramlin became a trusted ally and friend to Thrain and the others and kept his head as level as possible as it became more difficult in later years. Thorin looked up to him as a second father and would often look forward to hearing what he had to say. Balin found a great deal of himself in Ramlin as well and respected each other's advice and counsel and Ramlin was described as 'delightfully eccentric' by many. After Ramlin mysteriously did not return from Rhosgabel with special medicine to stock Oin's storage was when Thrain began to let madness consume his core.

"Aye indeed. If friends must go in death, let their spirits guide our weapons in the next battle", Gloin concluded before toasting to a once more spirited night. Thorin approached with a goblet of wine which he managed to snag from Dwalin before he would have too much. "Evening Thorin my lord", the two nodded.

"Evening Master Gloin. Master Renlin, always good to be in your company", the king acknowledged. The dwarf had an 'elvish smile' indicating that it was quite attractive, even in his old age of 266, but he would not entertain on this due to the long hostility between his kin and elves. "I solemnly swear that my smile is none other than that of a happy dwarf. And that is before the ale.", he jovially acknowledged with his hands in surrender. The king of Durin's folk gave a harsh glance before smiling at the elder before him and all would join in laughter. "Here is to you, your 'adad and 'amad, Mahal rest their souls, and your brother Ramlin, wherever he may be, may he always be remembered and passed on in many tales." He hoisted his tankard to eye level and the others followed suit as everyone took avid notice of their king smiling. They cheered in Khuzdul before finishing the remains of their ale and continued to tell tales of ancients up to recent warriors that had proven themselves worthy. Battles that they would love to forget were teachers of what to remember for the strength, endurance, and stamina of a race so secretive that it is easily misunderstood. From behind Renlin, joined Balin, son of Fundin and brother to Dwalin. "Evening Majesty. Evening Masters Gloin and Renlin", the advisor bowed slightly. They greeted him and they sat down to speak of which ancestors motivated them the most during their growing up.

Balin remembered how highly a dwarf couple were in thought and honor after an incident in Dale where they were ambushed by southern bandits. A dwarf husband and wife, Romlin and Iaseln, were working in their forge where the borders of Dale met the valley of Erebor's front door when their shops were rummaged for their impressive weapons. Confrontation was made and a battle was ensued both with high intensity. Knives were drawn and clanked in a raucous of defense and malice. Romlin displayed his acrobatic skills in fighting and how swiftly him and his wife defended the city. Iaseln displayed keen accuracy in paralyzing her victims with her thorough knowledge of pressure points and fluidly maneuvering her body to dodge attacks imitating downstream water flowing around a rock. Only two out of the fourteen bandits ran away with their lives on that day and they were even willing to compensate damage spent to the shops.

At the conclusion of the festivities, the dwarves would give their final good-byes and depart for their homes amongst the mountains and continue with the days work. One dwarf in particular robed in sky blue and silver trim strode proudly to the entrance of his halls after he bid his final good-bye to the others. It took a bit of doing but he was able to find the material that matched closely enough of those that his forefathers wore as kings of old. As Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain of the Line of Durin, made his way down the hall, he suddenly remembered Oin speaking of how signs of hope would be received to those that desired with purest intentions to rectify any wrongdoings upon their family. He definitely had plenty of time to brood on it.

_**2830, Blue Mountains**_ - As Ramlin, prepared to journey to Rhosgabel for special herbs, the folk saw him off and his company of four with food and supplies. Oin gave him bags to keep the herbs from drying out before they would be ready to use. As friendly as Radagast the Brown was, he hardly made conversation with anyone other than animals but Ramlin had established an understanding with him so of course he was selected to go; just as he had been the last several times.

"May Mahal guide your path safely there and back and your axe should you ever need to use it", Thrain said to him.

Ramlin checked his flask for water and noticed Thorin approaching him. He placed his hand around the prince's broad shoulders,

"Hey there narel, what troubles you?", he asked him. Thorin held determination in his features as he spilled his worries.

"Nothing, Ramlin, it's just..", he paused for a moment in finding the most meaningful words, "just please come back to us", Thorin softly pleaded. "Father will need you back soon. I fear that he may grow weary from a new place so quickly. Some may believe that we have given up." Ramlin sighed and took Thorin to the side away from most of the crowd.

"My dear Thorin, take care of your father. He needs you so much right now. Though I labor in heart and mind to keep him up it shall not stop once I'm gone."

Thorin half smiled at his adopted uncle before he turned to adjust his pack of tools. "Thank you Ramlin. We shall await your return dear warrior.", he said to the red-headed dwarf as he walked down a pass that would cut through the south side of Bree.

"Who knows, Thorin?", he yelled back for everyone to hear. "Maybe I'll bring you back a wife with diamonds in her eyes, honor and truth in her heart, and can swing a battle axe through the thickest of skulls. Just don't let her become one, that'd be bad for my matchmaking business. Then you can thank me!", he laughed as Thorin tried to hide a blush. No one could put it past Ramlin to die trying should a woman exist for his adopted nephew. They bid their farewells and Thrain stood proudly next to his son with the morning sun upon their faces.

_**Three days before Ghizulabùrûfazlel **_- Thorin and Balin treaded up the mountain path after making profit from axes and mattocks - both with food on their mind from a strenuous yet lucrative day. Balin could sense Thorin's thoughts and offered some cheer. "There is much to look forward to here in the halls you have built. A life of peace and plenty is much deserved and welcome by all of our people that without you we would never live to know."

Thorin turned a weary look to the counsel, "Aye, Balin I shan't cease adding on to our home that is here and ignoring what splendors it can be wrought. I grow weary with impatience at the coming of a sign. I know not what more I can do." Balin's tone tried to reach into the sensible part of Thorin's mind as it was difficult to do sometimes.

"All will piece together in time. You will see. Just do not forget that we all would like to see one as much as you. Nor do we want to see you upset like this. Maybe some time alone out here will do you much good." Thorin's glance gave signal to consideration of Balin's suggestion as they strode to level ground and into the halls and through the glorious doors to the back and side to set their equipment and wash up for dinner.

_**Night of Ghizulabùrûfazlel ending **_- As if by coincidence, Thorin spotted Oin turning back to his room. He quickened his pace before he retired for the night. "Oin, a short word of counsel."

"Yes, sire", Oin grunted as he steadied his ear trumpet. He spoke deep enough for Oin to understand him, "Any news of a sign?" Thorin was eager and not wanting to be saddened by any bad news. "So far only the same", replied Oin.

"That is what you said last time", an impatient Thorin responded. During these days accomplishment in the prosperity of his people were indeed met but he wanted more for him - and his people. So thoughtful was his intention, so insightful that he wanted to return home. After all, who didn't want more for himself and to reestablish his right to have his kingdom? Surely it was harmless but he would find himself only feeling selfish and situating his fate to a dangerous and malicious dragon. In all of his pride he remained strong in his beliefs and awaited the healers answer.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you spoke of something else. Well, I am not jesting when I say that the earlier applies to this matter also. Patience is a virtue although it is never fun. Us seer's and healers can only work so fast. The gods would not appreciate us treading on their good works and calling them slow."

Thorin glanced down and closed his eyes to recall his feelings. "Be as it may, I cannot sleep nor eat as much as I normally would."

"Why don't you seek your own answers in a more universal way? Sometimes stepping out of the king's boots is the healthiest thing for a kingdom."

Thorin felt taken aback at the suggestion. "Isn't that why we have you? It has been years since I've looked unto the stars for advice. I know only to keep asking you for any news or portents."

Oin in his age of knowledge and understanding was all but hasty in response to his noble leader. "You only hurt yourself when you give in to despair. Take some time away from here and your yearning for home long enough to hear it from the experts," he softly encouraged while gesturing to the heavens.

Thorin furrowed his brow as Oin stunned him with the obvious. "Take time to yourself and ask the gods of when you shall be expected to be granted any sign and in time we shall have one. And a most long-awaited holiday for me", Oin jested.

With that, Thorin thanked and dismissed him before turning in for that night. His mind weighed the chances but he still found himself with no hope. The blankets hugged his weary body as he eased into a sleep.

_**Three nights later**_ - Thorin Oakenshield gazed at the overhead stars that gave the impression of diamonds laid out for just his eyes. It was great to get away from the previous engagements as his nephews had decided to arrange for Dwalin and Dori to slip on an ale-covered floor that made them slide into each other as if having a drunken waltz. Fili would be no help as he could not stop laughing long enough to help clean up the mess. Dis provided the punishment so as everyone could continue the leftovers from the feast for extra food for them was a rare occasion.

Dismissing thoughts of the earlier fiasco, he smiled softly at the stars before bowing his head and inhaling at the wreckage of sore memories from long ago. To allow some mental clarity, he would often stand atop of a hill secluded by trees and large rocks and it gave him ample time to think and pray unto those gone before him. He imagined ridding of Smaug, the dreaded beast that dared attacked his home making him rue the day that he ever stepped his monstrous feet inside their sacred kingdom. As he glanced around, he said aloud, for it was a rare moment for him to ever plead his case.

"Mahal, if it be, I will one day make it all right again for that one day we will reclaim our homeland, restore our name, and rekindle our legacy. If it be, that I can make my ancestors proud and provide peace of mind once again to our people, most notably to myself, I will do so honorably and seek those that are willing to assist that they will carry out an memorable legacy of their own. I ask of you to please send me a sign. I long behold to see those halls again that my people worked and labored so arduously and so proudly for not once did we complain of the many hours put into our magnificent mountain. I think of gold and silver, and with all that I have in me I fight the greed that plagues my line. Do I have the means to overcome this hideous madness?" His voice began to break and he straightened his voice. He sniffed as the cold air shivered his neck and he tightened his cloak around him.

"If it be, then I will one day when the time is appropriate, I will do right by you and for the sake of our people. I ask you Mahal, to Eru above, if their be any sign of hope, we could all use it right now."

And with that, he turned and began to walk away silent and heavy of heart.

Someone had been camping around for almost two weeks near Thorin's Halls and observed him from his weapons and sparring practices outside and his lament at his secret place near the right entrance of his halls.

Saddened and infatuated with Thorin's deeply buried side of emotion and humanity, the power behind his words and rich deep voice near breaking set her heart in a frenzy. The strangers' dwarf ears, however smaller and more than adorable were lightly adorned with jewelry made for her by herself and her families. She had beautiful sideburns of long red waves streaked with vibrant gold hairs that paused just below the level of her earlobe at the angle of her jaw. They were soft and quite attractive, even thought so among several elves, a rarity in itself. Earlier in the week, she had to remove her jewelry from her ears for gold and silver do not automatically incubate when you want them to. Firebending them warm would have been impractical for she would have literally been a flaming redhead. She turned to see him walk away only to see him whip his head around and smell an exotic perfume in the air. 'Hmm, what could that be?', he questioned himself internally. Whether this made sense to him or not, it was uncanny that he asked for a sign and suddenly a foreign yet very inviting fragrance filled the air. He had never smelled something that it made him rather amorous and he became a bit embarrassed but then realized that he was alone. Or was he?

"How….lovely", he said dreamily. A tone rarely heard from Thorin if not at all.

"Dragon snot." she cursed under her breath. In haste, she covered herself with a blanket of leaves and quickly her scent would hopefully be gone. She peeked her head from under it, and he noticed it was gone.

"Well, hmm", the voice was a bit louder. Oh no, did he come down to investigate? She should have known the suspicious nature of dwarves but she was so touched at his plea that she had forgotten about that entirely. In more haste, she encased herself in the rock that she used as her 'hidey-hole' to keep from being seen. She could not hear anything but waited for a few minutes. Her air supply was from a hollow underneath and she fashioned it to see for his boots. She heard the withdrawing of heavy footsteps and took a chance of coming out from the rock.

She emerged with all of her supplies and would lose a bit of sleep for the fear of being caught and explaining her identity. If she had told him that she knew of the arkenstone, he probably would not have understood. Earlier in the week, he made a rather cantankerous reference to the previous Omnien and how he never came to help if the safety of the castle and its riches should be compromised. She had to lessen her anger at this, for even she didn't know the entire story.

At the description of the 'king's jewel', she was so moved by his verbal description of its glory and of how much it meant to him. She had heard tales of evil dragons and how their greed and lack of remorse solidified their black hearts. '_How can one so vile take away all that makes someone happy_?' she thought to herself.

'_I will give him something to be happy about, to help him on his journey bound for home_', she thought. She searched in her satchel and pulled out a few items and found the perfect one. "This should be most pleasing to him. I just, hope it does not think on it as ill will or wasted time.", she said as she began to write a note on a piece of parchment and package the item. Her little fury friend that accompanied her nudged her arm as he sensed her longing to tell him more. "It's all right Ippa. I should not burden him with my presence. I would only be a distraction." The creature gazed at her with concern in his large green eyes and let out a gentle encouraging chirp. "It's for the best. Should he go and reclaim his homeland, the risk of having me there would be too great. You remember? I can't be with someone from this world." She sighed heavily as she began to write the letter; her chest hurt with what she desired and how she had to let it go and hold it dear in spirit. 'This may be the last time I ever see him', she thought grudgingly for her heart laying claim to him despite the position she held in the world.

The next morning, Thorin awoke to pleasant thoughts of whatever could have been that wonderful scent from last night. He had decided to pamper himself and would sleep through the yelling from that morning's choice of breakfast being mutton instead of veal that had been promised. Despite Kili's outburst, he was in quite a good mood while donning his clothes and headed down to the hall for some much needed food.

He made his way to the dining hall and found his sister Dis sitting by herself finishing the last of her mutton, toast, fried potatoes, and eggs.

"Need I guess what called for bickering in here this morning?"

"Kili wanting to argue over the meat for breakfast. The spoiling of that one must be reduced." She said glowering at her youngest son's earlier tantrum. He certainly knew what he wanted and like any other dwarf, never forgot a promise.

"I'll have a talk with him later. Where is Gloin's wife, your faithful companion?" he asked as he pulled out his chair.

"Ah, in the study. She is preparing all new stories from yesterday into a book. She always had a knack for compiling information and record keeping. Helps from when we wandered the land so much."

With her brother's usual scowl being shielded by impishness, the dwarf princess could not help but notice his change in attitude.

"You look quite bright-eyed this morning. What would be the reason for this momentous occasion?", she smiled. Thorin kept a low brow at this as he helped himself to some fried eggs.

"Just happy to get a good nights rest is all. I'm famished." he retorted as he sat down at the end of the long ornately carved stone table.

"I was hoping you didn't strain your vocals last night. You need them in top shape when ordering others around." Her tone was sweet yet curious about his sudden change of mood last night.

Thorin widened his eyes at his sister's reference without depleting too much of his usual self. Good grief, was he that loud? His singing was a moment of joy for him but he disregarded anyone hearing him. He made a mental note to be much quieter.

It didn't help that a few watchmen snickered at his lightened steps through the halls. It seemed as if he had a very vivid childhood memory to elevate his mood the way he had acted. A simple smile was even bestowed to a lesser miner dwarf that shared a fear of receiving an angry look from the exiled king.

"I'm fine, I had a great time at the festival and the ale was not finished with me. The air is fresher and the cold does not bite my flesh as it used to,", he paused as she peered into his eyes searching for a usual long answer of haughtiness. He finished with the hurried statement, "Singing merrily should not be unlikely for anyone. I do it all the time." This was a forced fib of course, but it was a good excuse for him to focus on how much salt he put on his eggs.

In his efforts to be convincing, he did not see her look of disbelief as she continued finished her toast. Fili and Kili, and the others had already eaten and went outside for more weapons practice.

"Well, after our most recent gathering, many have spoken highly of getting our original home back. The stories from the past have always been praised as accomplishments but it should not seem as a dangerous chore."

"I have long had it on my mind as you know."

"Have you even planned on how to go about it?"

"I'm working on it, day and night," he added. "When the chance arises, I will have to carefully arrange everything."

"I know that all too well, but you must understand what you are up against. I have all the faith in you in the world, but I just ask of you to please be careful and do not quicken anything that should not be. That is all." It was all she could do to not chuck a piece of rock at him for the toast would not do although she did entertain the thought. In his effort, he would take her words as nothing but loving concern.

"I am pleased namad, and I do not overlook your concern. I just want to know of a sign, a sign that all will be well soon. From what you barely remember our ancestors created a spectacular home for us. Our crafts were sought after by many that visited while our markets never ran out of good share. That is what I hope to restore if when we return home."

"Even when seeking counsel from the gods, these things take time", she said as she leaned back in her chair. "Oin has kept you as current as possible on the matter so all you can do is wait and not rush things."

"I need all the reassurance I can get. For my people and for our future generations. I only keep the last of good intentions from our father and grandfather in my heart. For if they only prayed on themselves to reclaim our homeland, then what harm should come to me for asking for a sign and the right time to venture there?" Upon sipping her drink, she comforted her brother.

"It will come when you least expect it. Besides, we have been well here for years on end and yet you still brood over that mountain. And don't get me started on the many chances you have had with what few dwarf women are left. Mahal knows that you could be setting your sights on Tama from the southern edge of Eriador but she married someone else. Oh, well I guess it was for the best."

The subject of marriage was not important to Thorin and he would say, he had 'other matters to attend to' only thing was that they all centered around the Lonely Mountain. The thought of a wife was not on the top of the priority list for him. If he were to take back the mountain and become settled (with Smaug dead of course), then all would be perfect should he pursue a wife and queen. He had named his nephew his heir due to him not being married as he thought of his treasure too much for any woman to put up with it. He was a gentledwarf in the company of women unless they were rude or asked for too much. He thought that was sensible enough. He never bothered with concubines no matter how genuine they were. To be fair, he would not bear someone he courted with his troubles and frustrations of his past. He remembered the words of Ramlin about finding him a suitable wife beyond his wildest dreams and chuckled inwardly.

He then snapped away from the memory and found himself back in his dining hall. "We mutually agreed that we are better off as friends. She was a gentle one thou-"

"Uncle! Uncle! You have a letter!" Thorin stood in place with a hand placed on his sword at the startling racket and eased up upon seeing his nephews with a fierce insistence.

Fili and Kili rushed into the room interrupting the breakfast followed by a more distinguished entrance from Balin. The interruption was most thankful for having a consort was turning into an edgy subject. He hated being duped into these conversations but that was his sister - a self-appointed psychiatrist on a matchmaking trip.

"A letter? I was not expecting any mail", he said with suspicion in his eyes.

"Yes, I've never seen anything like it!" Fili shouted in enthusiasm.

Balin picked the letter from Fili's hands when it seemed that he would not let go of it and held it out for Thorin.

"It is addressed to you. The parchment is unlike anything I've ever seen." Balin handed a snow-white parchment package with gold flecks and bound in gold string that shone without sunlight. It was folded into an octagon shape as if to pocket something. Thorin studied the package as if dark magic may spring out at any minute however the parchment was so unique and grasped his attention.

"Real gold." Thorin whispered in awe.

"It appears so", smiled Balin, "That is some skill indeed. But what is probably more urgent is what is inside." As Thorin unraveled it a seed, a bit smaller than a pumpkin seed swirled into a vibrant sea of color of blue, silver, and a bit of pearl fell to the floor. It seemed harmless enough when suddenly glowing light lined the cracks of it and he at first wondered if it was some sort of sorcery. "Stay back, all of you", he cautioned as he slowly stepped towards it.

He picked it up and analyzed it with utter awe and the others closed in to check it further. "A seed? What good is that for us?" Fili's mixed expression was soon agape when the colors shone even in the dimly lit dining hall. It glistened in Thorin's hands like a miniature light blue star. He peered at it and soon a soft and joyous smile lit his face. "Perhaps a way of telling us when we should arrange going home.", he then said.

"Move over a bit." Kili shoved his brother to the side to which Balin shoved him back in the same fashion. "One at a time now. Remember this is your uncle''s gift."

They eased up a bit as Thorin held up the seed. "Of what purpose would this serve?", Kili inquired.

Dis was awestruck too and searched for any possible explanation. "Maybe the letter will say", she pointed out. At the mention, Thorin held the letter written very legibly and beautifully, read,

_Thorin, King of Durin's Folk,_

_Please forgive me but upon learning of your recounted tale of your stolen home, I offer my deepest empathy for your cause. As an alternative, I hope that you will accept this precious seed. To make it grow, hold it in your hand for five seconds with a clenched fist and release your grip in sunlight. I hope it suits you for it is not the most masculine of gifts but if you give it a chance, you will not be disappointed. I know it will not replace what you hold dearest, but it is the least that I can offer. _

_Kindest regards,_

_One that Understands_

At this rate, he could have easily turned angry at someone listening in on his private prayer time, or rejoice at the fact that a 'sign' was sent to him at last. Thinking back on the talk of 'coincidence' he felt a rush of exhilaration at the foreign seed. "Great Mahal! Could this be it?" he exclaimed. He picked up Dis who was standing next to him and swung her around once in gladness of a break in the usual routine and placed her back down. "Oh bless it, not this again", Dis half smirked while straightening her dress top.

"Dis you don't understand! This is the least I've expected but still, it is something!" Thorin acted as an overprotective father at the dismissing comment to this most illustrious collection piece. "Just because it shines in your hands does not mean it's the sign you've been waiting for. It does not make any sense. Some further investigation should be done. By the looks of it, it may have been crafted from a hobbit dabbling in sorcery", she joked as her sons joined in on the laughter.

"Oh go and joke about if you must!" His forceful tone did not match the smile that still spread across his strong face. He beamed at the little object as the others would wonder what on earth he was talking about. Balin considered that all of his prayers had been answered as he began to lightly celebrate with him. "If anything, it may be a reward of some sort. For being a provider and leader for us all."

"Uncle, if it is the sign you've been longing for, how can we tell? What is it supposed to do - 'grow' a garden of plans to get the mountain back?"

"Can't we plant it at the bottom of the mountain to grow some glowing apples?", the youngest prince clowned but it was clear that Fili was truly intrigued. For his young age of sixty-four, he was made Thorin's heir and thought it best to take this serious. Fili's quizzical expression would not faze Kili for he was just glad to see his uncle smile. Dis was a bit skeptical of this being directly from the realm of Vala but could not reject the notion that he asked for something and this was not an ordinary occurrence for them at all. She was more interested in any purpose rather than its appearance, although it was striking.

"Well then, do you know what it is supposed to do?", she wondered.

"Well, um...apparently, um…", Thorin trailed much to everyone's amusement.

Huffing at their grins, he scrambled for the letter to find the instructions. "Squeeze it in my hand for five seconds and release my grip in sunlight", he whispered hurriedly before running out of the dining hall, down a long gold-lined corridor and exiting the halls followed by the others. What a great morning it was for the sun was bright and flickering light upon the snowy mountain caps. Once out of the shadows, he squeezed the seed in his hand for five seconds and waited for this mystery to do 'something.' A few seconds went by and nothing. "Why is it not working?" Thorin inquired angrily. "Give it some time", calmed Balin. "You never know about these things."

"I hope it's not a trap." quipped Kili before Dis hit him in the shoulders.

Thorin waited for almost a minute and still nothing happened. Fury began to course through his veins at the thought of someone making a fool out of him. "It appears that someone has tried to take advantage of my pain and the wishes of my father and grandfather. Well it is the last time!" He went to throw it down but luckily for him he took notice of a sudden change and then, the strangest thing happened. He took in with amazement as a light blue crystal emerged from the seed in the shape of a small young leaflet. Another soon followed and in one minute exactly, the seed blossomed into a gem in the shape of a rose!

This was the last thing that even the wisest of dwarves expected. The light blue petals were rimmed with glittering silver and matched the leaves that also shone with a golden gleam. The leaves were adorned with iridescent pearls in assorted sizes like droplets of water after a spring rain. It grew to the size of his hand and shone like water in the sunlight. So brilliant and bold was its gleam it was a most peculiar and wondrous phenomenon they had ever witnessed. It was as if water in its clearest majesty froze into this delicate shape and the most wonderful thing of all - it was his house colors of light blue and silver. "By my beard," Balin softly whispered.

"Uncle I want to hold it, please? Please can I?", bounced Kili as Thorin showed it to him. The moment it was placed in his palms, the rose began to glow softly but the sunlight would not allow for the full glory to be seen. Dis insisted that she give it back to him as they did not know of how durable it was.

"Guess Kili was wrong, as well as you." Dis could not help but tease him at his impatience to which Thorin would try to hide out of pride. He gazed in bewilderment at this unusual gift but could not understand what it meant.

"This sign is most unusual. This generous offer...", at a loss for words he took a deep breath all the while holding the flower to his chest and thanked Mahal. Thorin motioned to return inside to the dining hall and ordered tankards with ale to celebrate. Thorin sat in his chair and cast his eyes at the rose of crystal sky.  
"Whoever this stranger is that brought this, he is obviously one sent from above."

"How do you know it is a 'he' exactly?" Thorin turned his head to see Dis reading the letter. He hurried over to snatch it from her hands but she was too quick. She walked beside Balin to avoid being glared by Thorin. "Give that back!", he commanded but his sister took no heed.

"Your gift-bearer was a female, Thorin", she continued with keen interest. Thorin cocked one eyebrow at her conclusion but was having too much fun with his new gift. "Who has time for gender specifics when you are given such splendor? And besides a sole woman coming here to bear this to me where she would have been easily caught or suffered from the sharp chill of the wind? Unlikely at best." Marveling at his new toy and swatting Kili's prying hands, he didn't exactly deny the possibility in his head.

Dis was still unrelenting as she provided clues from the letter. "Unlikely you say, and yet this mystery person seemed to hear a lot of what you had to say. Probably a weeks time if not more than that. Who would stick around here that long if it wasn't someone who felt the need to nurture your cause unless it was a female?"

"What do you mean?", Thorin inquired. As Fili and Kili would tease their uncle over a potential secret admirer, Dis pointed out the details. "It says here, 'for it is not the most masculine of gifts', which implies, Oh, ha! Female! Clearly showing concern for your rugged dwarven malehood."

Kili chuckled silently to himself at this while Balin smirked to which Thorin did not notice. "Also, 'one who understands'? That is too sweet for any male to write. Reading it all the way through, it is a definite. Takes a female to know it", she said triumphantly while handing back the letter to which he hurriedly grabbed it.

Thorin also remembered the exotic fragrance that sent him over the edge to where his bath last night called for his needs to be attended to (he was a male after all) and indeed, he would not completely eradicate the notion but if this 'female' was here she had to be long gone by now. Alas, his hopes were gone on that one. _''Just a rare perfume.'_ He thought. He looked at his new gift and at the letter and smiled inwardly at his newfound hope. They saw Dori treading toward them with another letter, a bit smaller but was easy to find. Thorin and Balin approached him. "My lord, this was found near the same place as the other letter."

"Any sign of the bearer of these letters, Dori?" Thorin asked fervently.

"Not a one. They were out scouting but could not find anything. Only this was left."

He handed him a long piece of shimmering opalescent chain with a charm of clustered diamonds and amethysts at the end. It had a clasp on one end, what he assumed to be a broken necklace. Once again, remarkable craftsmanship and yet so delicate and strong. As he held the chain next to the gem flower, he noticed that they accented each other quite nicely. Then he remembered the other note!

He unfastened it and it read,

_Dear Thorin,_

_Terribly sorry for this, but in conclusion to you being the proud new owner of this gift, to claim full ownership, you must give it a name. I know it sounds silly, but it is rather 'responsive' so all the better that you have it._

_Sincerely, _

_One Who Understands_

It was a sign of hurriedness on the scribes behalf for the feeling of being watched was on high alert. _**'Should she come back for the chain, I will use it to commemorate this precious gift'**_, he thought.

Nori had then burst through the door with news that he saw someone run off into the night but could not make out who or what it was. "I was chasing after, something, but then it took off with a gust of wind. Very graceful like and quick. The light of my torch was gone from the tail end of its wind. Intriguing but too swift for me."

Thorin scowled although he would not anger any holy being should that be the messenger. "A spirit perhaps but all the same, a very generous one at that. That is all Nori.", he replied. Nori formally bowed his head and departed the room. before tending to his daily agenda and deciding how he was going to wear his gift.

After having the gem examined, even reexamined, they concluded that it was very real tanzanite, silver and pearl and of a rare quality. The dwarves would find it hard to believe that it actually grew, but after the others explained that they had saw the forming, the disbelief became a wonder. "I think it looks mighty kingly. Even if it looks like something from a garden." Dwalin could not help but remark on it, although it was a mighty sight to behold. "Not even the richest soil or cleanest water can attest to this." Thorin replied. Thorin pondered on a name and came up with the perfect one.

"I shall call you, 'Umhudkhi khajimel". Once the words left Thorin's throat, the flower began to glow softly in his hands and it softened into a sparkling glory.

Dwalin showed a half-smile. "I think it likes that name." Thorin could not believe it. "Whoever this gift-bearer is, he or she sure does have remarkable taste." He made an extra clasp for the piece of shimmering chain, that he was going to connect to one end to the rose, but before he could the rose reached for the end and they became linked. He only saw need to use the extra clasp for his shirt. For almost all events, he proudly displayed it on his shirt and could be made out from under his cloak. He made a specially designed breast-plate when armored to suit the flower's size and for his own comfort.

As the years would pass, Thorin could not shake the thought of the gift-bearer. From where does this gift-bearer come from? If it is female, is she beautiful? Why would the spirit not talk to him directly? Will there be other signs in the future? He would be in the middle of reading, speaking with his counsel, or taking a hammer to a shield, and suddenly the thought would return, but to only gnaw at his frustration.

He would refer to the flower for an uplift, when it glowed in the dark for him to see when he roamed about.

There was only one time that a client had heard of this rose and tried to steal it. The hired thief had pounced on Dwalin to get closer to Thorin. Once he touched it, it grew sharp long thorns from underneath and pierced the thief's flesh. Once the thief was gone, the thorns vanished. The dwarves witnessed that the petals arranged to create an angry face along with the long spikes that disappeared with the absence of danger. It would be a delightful tale once the shock wore off and it was but a month before Thorin would allow anyone to come near it. As far as greed, this was a sentimental gift that he would not take for granted. It seemed to have a calming effect on him long enough for him to gather what all he would need to prepare for the reclamation of his dear homeland. The flower was quite responsive and when there was excessive joy it would radiate a glow in Thorin's hands. So remarkable was this find that Thorin would present it as a symbol of hope for others but as though by warning, the glow became a low swirling black-blue as if it were sad. Whenever this happened, he would secure it in his chambers and it would be a plain shining gem flower again. "Strange. It's as if you are a secret messenger.", he said one evening before leaving it on his night stand. Thorin then thought it best to not show it off too much as he did not want it to be a similar situation with the arkenstone however precious it was to him.

That night before Gandalf had left his halls, he unfastened the rose from his shirt and let the wizard admiringly observe its fine glistening petals. He told him he only wished that he thought to craft it but that it was a mysterious gift. "My that is a rather rare piece. I have only heard of such things in another part of this world, but not Middle-earth." Thorin would then tell him of how he came upon this gift and Gandalf was very intrigued. Thorin held in the light as the other dwarves paid homage with bowing of their heads in respect. "In all of my longing for what has been lost, but not forgotten, and I never forget wrongs or drawn out debts, this was bestowed to me from one of great mystery. A blessing from the gods. I keep it with me always." Gandalf wondered who gave this to Thorin, but still has yet to be determined as what his thoughts would only hope.

"Quite remarkable indeed", said the grey wizard. "It would seem that one thought fondly enough of you to use this should you need it. It is very special indeed.", he said with an assuring nod.

"And I intend to place it beside the arkenstone. Should this quest be a success", he reiterated.

Gandalf studied him and noticed all too well that Thorin still lacked the hope of achieving his goals. "Spirits and spiritual beings do not have free schedules often. They may not have had time to explain anything to you, thus the letters being the only way you know that they exist. Trust in me Thorin, I have the utmost faith in my choice of burglar." Thorin cut him off, "Why not the Omnien? The keeper of balance in the world? Surely we will have certainty of success with his greatness! I have seen all too well of his abilities what with mastering all four elements once he demonstrated them for us long ago. After all, we deserve his help from when his proclamation to protect us and those in Dale failed on the day we saw that blasted dragon." Gandalf soured his expression which decelerated into sorrow. "My dear Thorin, I am afraid that our current omnien is detained at the moment."

"What could be troubling him?", the heir of Durin asked incredulously.

Gandalf lifted his head, "_SHE_, is currently, well, indisposed. By that I mean that we may have her assistance and we may not. But please leave that in my hands. This must be kept simple and oblivious to the ears and eyes of others. With my choice of burglar you will not fail. He will be glad to assist you."

Gandalf could not help but be tickled at the sight of Thorin's face when he emphasized on the Omnien being a 'she'. Thorin's character was a complex one indeed and for him to show an inclined interest to one of great power to be a female; he probably had to see it to believe it. Gandalf decided to not mention anything else should he ask for any distraction could spell trouble for him or the company.

"She?", he curiously asked followed by the wizard angling his head in a nod.

"That is most unfortunate", he said straining to be polite. "I have not forgotten how the other one demanded the stone be hidden away but nonetheless I have not completely narrowed my list of options", he then looked unto Gandalf, his face befallen of most stubbornness. "If you are this confident in a hafling for a burglar then it shall be. However, it does not mean that I have to take a liking to him. My heart is in having my home and treasure back, and nothing else."

"I assure you, should you consider this hobbit I have chosen, and accept the possibilities that await you, you just may find it in ways you did not expect." Thorin being of one for more straightforward answers, as would any dwarf, dismissed the riddling words and the two had departed until it was time to venture for Erebor.

On the evening before their departure to the Shire, Kili had already fell asleep and Fili had a lot on his mind being the heir of a great kingdom so he felt it in his best interest to listen intently to his uncle. Training was grueling but they had the blood of Durin in them and endured it until the end when they were to depart for the Shire.

"Uncle," said Fili before going to bed for the night, "if anything, I don't just want to be a hero in a tale. I want to see to it that our people will triumph. I will protect Kili and serve our company with honor. I just want to make you proud and be there to see the mountain restored to its original grand state again."

Thorin granted a small smile as he was proud that his nephew was adamant about the quest and of how in his rearing he spoke of a deeper meaning toward the cause.

"Aye Fili, that is why we need to move fast. Say good night to your mother and go get some sleep." With that, the prince bid him good night and left for his chambers.

Thorin lay back on his large pillows seeking a quick ease into sleep, the thoughts of the road ahead weighing heavy on his shoulders.

"Mahal, I hope that one day I will meet the bearer of one so rare and pleasant." The rose shone with such a splendid glory as a sun would illuminate the world with light blue before it softened to a deep and clear darker blue as if to bid him a good night's rest. He sat it down on his nightstand and shut his eyes to the soft light cast by Umhudkhi Khajimel.

_Khuzdul words (to the best of my ability):_

_bahel_ - friend of friends

_narel _- champion

_namad_ - sister

_umhudkhi khajimel_ - blessed gift


	2. The Unforseen Battle

**Chapter 2: **

**The Unforeseen Battle**

**This chapter covers a better introduction of my OC's and of their situation. I did not want to straight-up copy all of the creatures and people from the Avatar series for I had a lot of fun creating and including a language for them. Also, Arkenites are mine so no stealing them! I tend to switch around from poetic speaking to delivering it directly as I was excited about doing this. Please review and, only constructive criticism please. Thank you all so much!**

_Other-earth, February 22__nd__, 2941 Third Age.…._

On the other side of Arda in 'Other-earth', Omnien Avalair aka Soulcharmer sailed over the clearing using the sunlight to follow the sand tracks of one of a most vile and evil being, Xai'Yn Bloodbath. Granted that was not her original epitaph, no she savaged it many decades ago. The tracks headed to the dragon's home in the Narai Ai'Lein (Fire Lake) Mountains and if she did not stop her in time, more of their beloved bending masters would be dead. Although the first firebenders were fierce and voracious fighters, she would not allow Xai'Yn to attempt to harm them. They were her friends after all or at least that was the word she used to appease everyone's misunderstanding of them. As she descended to the ground, she noticed that the tracks came to a halt and ended with a pit of earth and sand.

"She must've tunneled somewhere and is hiding.", Avalair mumbled with anger.

The wind howled and the sun was hot on her face. She searched around fervently for her and awaited her to come out of the sand. She yelled for her to show herself but only heard faint echoes from her voice. She cursed and demanded once more that Xai'Yn show herself. A faint and fine rumbling sound from behind her made her whip her body around to face the cause.

"So, you finally succeeded in tracking me down? You know that's the thing about being a loner nowadays. It gives you so much….free time," she said with mock delight. "Such a precious thing, that is time. Had you more sense to let it tell you instead of you telling it, management of daily tasks is much less demanding. I was just about to wrap up my evening by taking out one of your dragon friends and sprawling its carcass all about the land. However it's difficult to determine if it's still lucky or not because now our sweet, pretty, little Omnien is here to save the day!" She concluded with arrogant laughter, which only filed away at Avalair's disgust for her, and the Xai'Yn's stance added more to he offense. Avalair glared at her that could bore a hole through her body - without firebending. She was completely disgusted that she showed no remorse for the creatures found slaughtered and displayed about the land.

"You wanted me to find you," she realized.

"You could not be more correct", she said dryly.

"This is where it ends Xai'Yn! You will not render us powerless to your selfish gains! It behooves you to surrender now!"

Xai'Yn's unfazed presence sent a volley of intense emotions through Avalair. Her lack of humanity only deepened during her imprisonment and she felt no remorse for her horrible acts.

"Selfish? I hardly know the meaning of the word", she cackled. "I try to place it in the back of mind for it makes me feel things. Weakness and that sort, you know." Xai'Yn seemed to gleam in talking to reach into your mind and torment it with only words. Words arranged to belittle, hurt, maim the conscious of those that still had good left in them. It added to her deplorable actions that she showed cruel and perverse pride in. Avalair was getting impatient, and for good reason, but she would also need caution that would only come at a harsh realization.

"How could you slaughter our teachers of the elements? What is your purpose by butchering our beloved masters? They loved you, they loved us all! Why Xai'Yn? _WHY_?!"

"My purpose is to prove that you 'profitable' little Omniens are no better at keeping this world in balance than if you were to hold it still with your own hands. From what I've gathered, you lot put on quite an exhibition when you die", she glanced to look at her, Avalair still defiant holding her fists by her sides, but Xai'Yn continued in a soft voice that would make a snake shiver, "You should be proud. Oh, and you mentioned 'love' just now - love is what I did have for everything before it was taken from me. So there is really no need for it anymore. Such an emotion as love is as expendable as well, your parents. Maybe a weak example but there lies my point. So all the better to extinguish." Avalair was searching for anything to retort with but she only screamed with rage followed by flames bursting from her mouth and fists as if the sun fueled her belly with coal and dried leaves.

"Don't speak of them you vile blood-witch!", Avalair angrily spat, forcing her tears to stay unshed.

Xai'Yn continued on, "That when an opportunity arrives, all good sense tells you to take hold and claim it as your own. I took the abilities of those that I saw as most powerful in what they were given and with that I am just as powerful as you, if not more powerful as you will learn the hard way if you adhere to your most favorable senses of discretion! My real father, my real master, who ''loved' me and gave his life for me so that I would lead his legacy in ultimate control and I'm bound to finish it! And you! You took my love from me, and then my freedom! He would have been mine had you not been so - so - influential!"

"Dar Folshan loved you yes, but it was all due to tricks and lies! And blurting it out loud that you killed my mother and father didn't help matters if I remember correctly, as I would find out the cruel truth in time! She's the one he really loved and you tarnished his opinion of you _without_ my doing! You wouldn't know love if it slapped you with hugs and kisses! You had a chance at love and you instead ruined it with your own intended foul guidance. What would your mother think of what you have become? Do you even think on it at all?"

"What is there to consider? She thought I was a monster and never accepted me as her daughter! That fool of a firebender husband of hers was cruel enough to keep me around and only add to my pain of watching his big happy family accomplish so much and leave me to starve for what I knew I was capable of! Do you know they had the nerve to call me confused? Balderdash! My mind, my truth, my destiny to become great without your so-called spirituality is as clear as the sacred moon waters before I tainted it with the blood of the innocent!"

Avalair inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to control her anger.

"Enough of your ear-splitting talk! I have warned you once and I will do so for the last time. If you don't surrender now, I'll finish you off the way I should have years ago!" With that Avalair conjured a bright flame in her hand and it was growing in height and forming endless long shapes where it lingered, giving Xai'Yn a final warning.

She shot a glare at this raven-haired bloodbending disgrace and centered herself.

"Are you finished crying, you slug-faced ingrate? You want to scorch the world? Well good luck because I brought a full bucket of extinguishing wrath!" For Avalair to use these words, she was referring to Xai'Yn's bitter _desire_ to be a firebender and use it for her own gain.

Xai'Yn widened and narrowed her eyes at Avalair.

"Well, fortunate is me for we all have the sun to play with", Xai'Yn scoffed. Avalair prepared herself as she tried to decipher what she meant. With a wave of her arms and forward movements a ball of fire emerged from her fist. Avalair ducked and turned her back to reveal her own ball of fire which propelled toward Xai'Yn's legs.

"You're firebending? How? I don't understand!"

Xai'Yn's cold hazel eyes would show no mercy and she relished in Avalairs' bewilderment.

" I may have had a little help!", she said following with cackles that filled in the winds. "Oh, little half-dwarf beichen (bitch), you and your past lives have not done well to keep certain items hidden away!" The roaring flame would be tossed back and forth with forearm shields of fire and finally with the wind bursting in a cunning linear fashion from Avalair.

"This ends now!", she shouted delivering her dynamic gust. Avalair gathered all of the wind from the west that she could and managed to catch Xai'Yn off guard. The wind not being bended would also aid in sending her down the other side of a dune. Being ever so cautious, Avalair fire-flew to check for any signs of trickery.

"Would you like to see my hurricane? I've had a bit of time to practice. You be the judge." Xai'Yn arose to her feet and preparing Avalair for any sign of fire. With maniacal laughter echoing from the small sandy valley,

_BLAST!_

Avalair was sent flying backwards and scooted along the scratchy dune. Feeling the slight burn on her neck from the sand, she would have no time to figure out what had just happened but to capture Xai'Yn and find the cause later. With each ragged breath she scrambled to collect herself. "What is this? You - you airbended? You have got to be joking!"

"I am your equal now!" Xai'Yn exclaimed. It pained Avy to learn of the unthinkable for Xai'Yn to have all of this power. She didn't just remove the others of their bending arts, she absorbed them for her own use!

"And I also brought a friend." Avalair looked past Xai'Yn, her face wrinkled with impatience and fury. She was clearly not in the mood for games as Xai'Yn quite enjoyed.

"He's right behind you, dear," she snottily replied with a curt nod. Avalair turned around to the sound of gravely and gruesome laughs. They growled with an unpleasantness and the sight of him was none too kind.

"Tegrok Quickchar," she said solemnly.

Tegrok Quickchar, no matter if they wrote a song about him, was never a friendly one. A firebender, one that didn't need the hypnoflame to be told what to do, and also one that escaped long ago after the Arimastin Palace was taken back from Dar Folshan. He hid away for two years before he was captured and sent to Ice Biter Peak, a frozen prison where they kept him from firebending, among others from doing basically anything by means of escape.

Half of his mouth had been frozen off after an escape attempt landed him on his face and half of his lips were frostbitten beyond repair. He could still make audible speech but it was forced. His towering 5'7" frame (quite tall for his race) didn't make Avalair flinch but the fact that he was there and still a hot-head would add more to the challenge. He sent a white-hot flame for her head, but she had her wits about her to dodge his attack and burrow in the sand. She appeared from behind him and delivered a sand ball as large as a hobbit-hole door and hit him in the back. He fell a few steps forward before falling and catching himself on his arm. As he whipped around to deliver a burst of fire, Xai'Yn would attack from another side. Avalair turned to face the two at an angle and at the sight of what looked like the sun growing in size, it was but a flame produced and she reacted with what she knew best fighting in the desert. She used air to catch it and redirect the hit and create a spinning fiery disc that separated the two.

'_I have to keep them together somehow.' _she thought. One way would be for her to attack outside the perimeter to close them in providing a more narrow target. She and saw a plateau near the east and planned her distraction. She flew towards it with both of them in tow and if her plan worked, it would provide the closing she needed it would also be solid enough to stop them.

"She won' get 'way!" shouted Tegrok as he soared in behind her. Avalair dispersed the sediments of the plateau and vanished through it. Xai'Yn could do the same, but not Tegrok. Knowing this, she surfaced over but just as he flew up to avoid a collision, Avalair was ready unveling a canopy of unforgiving rock to block his path. It stunted his concentration completely and he fell to the sandy floor unconscious leaving only Xai'Yn as her lone adversary.

She turned her head in all directions searching for any sign of her to be less surprised by any aerial attack or underground ambush. Xai'Yn appeared before her with a scowl on her face. She smiled and tilted her head while guessing her next move only to sail away and off to the

"I'll get my muscle for when I need him most. But for now, I'm waiting to see that bucket and what's really inside."

Avalair's riddle about shapes meant that she was going to gather water only Xai'Yn didn't believe her. Water is the element of change and anyone who knows Avalair and her water bending skills, she had a plan that outweighed Xai'Yn's indeed.

"Don't you have to be in a moist area for that to happen?" she scoffed. Avalair grinned and began to hover over the rocky flat top. She spread her arms and closed her eyes.

"You apparently have been away for too long."

Avalairs eyes and golden streaks of hair appeared aglow and a soft starry light surrounded her silhouette, that was the mark of the Omnien state. With one strong muster, she cupped her hands and channeled from the clouds above a towering wave of water that the setting sun was not strong enough to evaporate. It roared and soared, only leaving Xai'Yn a partial layer for her own bending. She collected rock from the cliffs to form a hallowed deep bowl only for the waves to travel like a raging river and coming straight for her. If she darted in a different direction, the water followed her.

"You can't drench me! I mastered waterbending a long time ago. I can perceive the future with it should I desire to! Give it up now Avalair! No one will know of your fate until I get back to the palace and soon all of the world will see my coming as long-awaited!" Just as she changed the oncoming rapids into mist, it created a dense fog too thick to see and it was only too late to see a massive boulder hurling its way toward her.

'_Oh no.' _she thought.

Sailing far off from the temporary resting spot of Tegrok, it swiftly cast her into a dune with only her feet showing from under the boulder. If the sand had not been there, she would've been crushed but she managed to align herself evenly in the surface before becoming a sand and rock sandwich.

Breathing raggedly, she clenched a fist and extended one digit at a time and the boulder disintegrated into dust and powder. One would think she was teaching herself how to count on her hand, the impact put her in such a daze. She stood up in a stupor and in vain efforts to recover her thoughts. Avalair was hovering overhead and planted herself in front of this bedraggled dirty foe.

"If you haven't decided that now is time to surrender, you are warranting your own demise." Xai'Yn guffawed and staggering, stood still and taunted her with air whips and pushes.

"Well, why don't we just go somewhere where there is lots of water, huh? Huh?," she cackled in between a few words and was soon sailing over head with fire as her tail winds. In hot pursuit (literally), she followed her for this fight had only begun and would not end unless she was stopped.

The desert was not the best place for a battle if you knew you could also bend water and use rocks to assist in your victory. Relief washed over Avalair as in her haste, she was using fire flight to get ahead of Xai'Yn and even weaving in and around wind currents in hopes of obstructing her flight pattern. It worked with ease. Avalair knew the winds of summer usually favored traveling eastward and this was traveling westward, the direction of the edge of Other-earth. She was headed for the ocean cliffs that oversaw the beaches and rocks that she would have willing to ward off Xai'Yn. Only thing was that Xai'Yn could also use them. How could she have achieved the mastery in such as short amount of time without even so much as to practice she did not know. The thought of those poor souls that lost all of their hard-earned bending skills coursed her mind along with survival.

The desert lands that connected with grasslands of vast greenery that would eventually branch to one direction into the Rainwoods and all of its tropical splendor, but they did not go that way. If Xai'Yn wanted a battle she was going to ensure that they would be matched in their dormant element - water.

Avalair was all too clever to let Xai'Yn ahead of her to get the upper hand. She sailed below on a flat portion of beach that was below the Deep Blue Cliffs. Seagulls stirred in the distance and the waves crashed along the rocks as she waited for her arch enemy's arrival.

"How very clever of you to do this near the ocean. What good are strengths if not tested? Or in this case, wasted. Although you may prove a worthy enough opponent."

Avalair stood with the waves to her right side and stood firm along the sandy beach. She gathered herself and harnessed her energy, readying with a perfect stance. She extended her arm with a slightly flexed hand,

"Attack me, with everything you have!"

"I intend to do more than that!" shouted Xai'Yn while collecting enough water to form a raging river in the air. With a few waves of her arms she had two more to follow but would be blocked by a glacier falling into soaring dust and icy bits to be used as ammunition.

"I thought I was the one trying to hurt you!", yelled Xai'Yn as she created a formidable water and ice dagger. Avalair sailed over the coast to avoid being turned into fish food and used an ice dagger maneuver but only to not allow for her to determine her next move.

"You have got to be more clever than that!"

"Oh, but I am", she said with a maniacal smile of her own. Before long, the geysers would activate and Xai'Yn was positioned over one perfectly. It was all too perfect and in an instant, Xai'Yn could see the top of the cliff as the geyser caught her off guard and she fell hard on the sandy ground. If frustration had a face, it would be the exaggerated frown spread along Xai'Yn's face.

"See Xai'Yn? I didn''t use a bit of energy. Or did you forget about the geysers?"

Xai'Yn hissed at her retort while finding the balance to stand. She used the water that drenched her to created an ice cage around Avalair and then another, as if it were mutating. Punching and kicking, Xai'Yn was moving in rather quickly when from beside Avalair was another rush of water aiding in the attack. Avalair looked to her right and saw Nars Frostfoot sailing on a block of ice and his quickened pace sent Xai'Yn's nerves on the fray. The old man was Avalair's waterbending master and under that cool and chipper demeanor lay a warrior of truth and justice.

"Feel this you heinous blood curdler!", he shouted, "With the wave of doom at your back, regret will surface from the emptiness within you!"

"No fair helping her!", yelled Xai'Yn, "This is between us women."

"You mean one woman, and a gangly hag like you", spat Avy. Together, Nars and Avalair double-teamed on Xai'Yn. Such battles in their greatness would be missing spectators cheering and marveling in efforts of sportsmanship and competition. However, war is war and this was one that would have gone down in history books.

The battle became as heated as the previous desert location and by accident, a shark was washed up on the shore. As any other kind soul would have sent it back home to the sea, Xai'Yn was not about to spoil this chance.

With the shark as her puppet, it was stood up on its back fin and was accelerated the movement towards Nars direction. The talented Arkenite drew back as he knew of this wicked craft all too well.

"You will not do this!", he yelled. Avalair saw what was going on and she apprehended Xai'Yn from behind. She took her down until suddenly, from behind her a large wave descended upon Avalair with such force she lay between the rocks dazed and straining to regain a steady breath.

Nars was not out of the fight, for he trapped the shark in ice. He took one step forward and then could not take another one. He struggled and moaned as he fought off Xai'Yn's power.

"You...will not...harm her!"

Xai'Yn's smile turned demonic and she proudly wore her crown of evil on her invisible horns. She approached him, making him cower to her and he still did not show defeat.

"You have a lot of will in you old man. But I'm willing to help you get rid of it." With her hand, she garnered his body and his body raised and writhed in pain. Nars was trying to be careful to dispense too much energy from being manipulated like a puppet, but it almost became a losing battle. Being suspended in the air, his hope was regained as he saw the pure light of hope had now awakened. He began to smile to one side and made Xai'Yn wonder what was so amusing. Just as she turned her hed, Avalair in the Omnien state blasted past her and carried her off into the sky.

In the air, night was now approaching. The tailwinds of flame from the two multi-benders were both like two comets with a deep grudge. Xai'Yn then dropped to the ground and Avalair now in a bubble of air had this to say in the voices of all previous Omniens before her,

"Xai'Yn Bloodbath! Your name will never be forgotten for your reputation precedes you in merciless killing and disregard for the sacredness of life! Surrender now and all will be free again, including yourself!"

Nars stood below Avalair holding his hand to his chest. His heart was weakened although he was determined to help in this fight. Taken well of the notice, Xai'Yn lifted her hands in defeat and knelt slowly to her knees. As Xai'Yn would seem to give up, Avalair allowed herself out of the Omnien state and sauntered to her. The two looked at each other as Xai'Yn's mock look of defeat would not have Avalair smiling in victory just yet.

"I have given it some thought and I -", at the stop she seemed sincere but the blank look on her face made Avy uneasy, "I'm just not interested."

From the kneeled position, a jet of blue flame shot from Xai'Yn's fingers, giving Avalair no time to react. Nars tried to dodge the attack but it caught him on the right side near his ribs, setting his robes aflame. "NOOO!", Avalair shouted as she desperately pulled water from the sea to save him just in time. Searing pain ripped through him and he spun around in place before falling to the ground. Immediately, Avalair was back in the Omnien state but Xai'Yn moved out of her way before she was punished. Masterfully planned, Xai'Yn tried to run away but Avalair violently grabbed her and threw her to the edge of the cliff. Approaching the cliff's edge toward the cowering perpetrator of peace, Avalair stood over her in a hallow of air and fire that encircled the precipice, the only means of Xai'Yn's protection.

In the voices of past lives and her own, she valiantly stated,

"I have given you many chances but now you leave me no choice! You're time of wrongdoing is now over!" Avalair horizontally crossed one arm over her body and with the other to conjure bolts of lightning and aimed them at Xai'Yn's chest. She blocked the strike with two forearms guarding her face to fight off the intensity but it was a lot for her to handle. Panic racing through her mind, she saw two rocks, one at each side, and reached out for both of them with both hands. Unable to reach, she let out a cry for help and as if by magic, the lightning was redirected to Avalair!

The impact would be quite powerful as it jolted Avalair's core and with that instant, she fell over and descended down the sloping cliff. A darkness fell over Avalair as she descended toward the beach. In her mind she prayed and relayed any mental message to be heard as she fell. The air became cold and empty although she could not confirm any feeling on it.

Xai'Yn would escape and hide out until she was fully ready to seek out her prize.

"This is not how I hoped our relationship would be. If anyone should beg forgiveness it should be you for being a pain in my neck! However, knowing you I suspect that your luck will carry out one more life, at least one more to face me again. For now, I have an arkenstone to find!" She held out a black shimmering stone with a matte center, ugly and course to the eye, with swirling black mist all around it. One may find it appealing for a moment, but even the dwarves would not dare risk having it in their possession. She replaced the dark stone in a small satchel and proceeded along the high lands of the western coast using a rock for high-speed gliding.

The crash was devastating as some picked up the undeniable sounds of falling rock and 'Omnien speak' as he called it and of what could be an end to one of the most beloved saviors of this world. "It cannot be. It just cannot be! I won't allow it!", he shouted as his steed had also sensed a disturbance from far away.

Among the many winged creatures that sailed the night skies one with an incredible and esoteric purpose charged the clouds before him into submission to amend the commotion. The elusive and mysterious Ulrik; Herugwath as he was known amongst the Elves of Middle-earth and to those of Other-earth, approached searching for any whereabouts of the Omnien. Half Maia, half necromancer from the Years of the Lamps, he is too immortal for his own liking (he can't die, no matter what), he lived a life of solitude with very little taste for social gatherings. Capable of great evil, he chooses to do nothing and allow things to happen for many a century.

In his efforts to find Avalair, he rode astride his mysterious half-dragon, Cuclain, along the ocean cliffs and searched the area with a ball of fire at the top of his staff to light the way. He finally spotted the body of Nars Frostfoot, laying as comfortably as he could as he clutched blood-soaked robes on his right side. Cuclain landed in a gallop-turned-trot on the grassy cliffs and he circled Nars' body before halting at his head. He lowered his half-scaled head and nuzzled Nars' shoulder. "Nars, please answer me friend!" Cuclain's voice was deep but as smooth and baritone as water down a hill. The half-dragon was saved by Avalair from the clutches of a long curse and after his freedom was granted, he was given a purpose as a watcher for the borders of the world and of Valinor and as the steed for Ulrik.

Ulrik dismounted him and he rushed to check on his friend.

"Nars! Are you all right?" Nars gasped for breath and clutching his side.

"Xai'Yn…did this. Avalair…somewhere." He managed to make out before being assisted to sitting by Ulrik.

"Nars, remain calm and tell me, where _is_ Avalair?"

Nars released his hand to reveal a deep and bloody burn wound. He proudly spoke of what went on to only be consumed by defeat.

"She fought Xai'Yn well. But I'm afraid that I…failed." A tear fell down his smooth dark brown face and into his graying beard followed by a ragged breath. Cuclain's voice was raw with malice at the condition of this most respectable waterbending grandmaster.

"She shall have no voice to beg mercy when found! I shall not forget this!" Cuclain respected a fair fight but knew all too well that not all of them end in such an honorable manner. Running up behind Ulrik, Tacara Rapidstorm, Nars' niece, would find her uncle in a dire state.

"Uncle! Oh, I don't believe this! Why has this happened?"

Nars placed his hand on her arm but had difficulty in raising up.

"Take heed for your own my dear. I will be fine."

"Fine is not lying on the ground in this condition!", she stated in anger for her uncle's well-being. "Come, we must get you to the palace."

At first he hesitated and insisted that Avalair be safe, and they reassured him that others were in hot pursuit of her whereabouts.

"You must be safe", urged Ulrik, "They've brought Nalarumë with them. Be safe and swift my friend." Tacara, along with Holenar Rocksoother and his son Halnik Hillslider carried Nars to the palace with the help of Roppa, a mountain eagle and of the lines of the first airbenders, as swiftly as his illustrious wings could carry them.

Ulrik searched for minutes that seemed like hours for Avalair. Nalarumë, Roppa's mother, screamed endlessly as she took off in flight down the cliffs and glided along the beach. He had only just realized that he could not hold his flame still long enough to thoroughly check for any sign of Avalair. Provided were the bright flaming lights of firebender friends, Koren Brighwing and Hozun Hotstone, and with the aid of Dyani Wavecrasher, Beolel Stonefury, and Dalon Airdagger they frantically called for their dear friend.

"Avalair!", they all ripped through the eerie silence only to be broken by crashing ocean waves.

"Avalair!" they still cried with no response.

"There! She lays there!" shouted Dalon pointing to a clear spot between jagged rocks and it did not take long for the company to meet with her. She lay, battered and broken, what life could be left they did not know but would find out all that they could. Dalon scooped her in his arms followed by Hozun, Beolel, and Dyani crouched at her side.

"Avalair, say something, we're here Avy, we're here." Dyani patted her cheeks to get a response but there was nothing. She became still as she felt for her cheeks to which little color or warmth were present. Her face would turn a grey color, maybe more so from the shadow of the cliffs, but her high cheek bones were not their usual rosy color.

"No! No, no she can not be dead!", stated Hozun frantically.

"C'mon Avy wake up!", pleaded Beolel.

"Please wake up!", Hozun urged. He produced a gentle harmless flame to scan her body for any damage.

"There is something here, I can feel it", said Hozun, "She needs help!"

"Watch for her sideburns", cried Beolel upon feeling that Hozun applied his therapeutic heat maneuver.

"I am Rockchomp", Hozun replied trying to keep calm, especially when he used her nickname.

Dyani immediately grabbed her bottle of healing water and applied it to her chest. A minute passed by and then another.

"This isn't the end of her!" reassured Dyani who was trying to calm herself to concentrate. The others could not keep from shedding tears but trying not to sob. In an effort to restore any kind of life, Dyani tightly shut her eyes as she hoped that the last of her energy would revive their brave friend.

"Here, let me help," Ulrik slid his hand over Dyani's and with stealth in the midst of death, a slithering white light emerged from his hand and entered the water. After a few seconds, it recovered the Omnien's life source, and her body twitched slightly.

"She's stirring! She's alive!" Dyani let out a sigh of heavy relief as Ulrik and Koren looked on and examined her more fully. She looked up with heavy-lidded eyes and breathed shallow breaths, before they squinted a bit and closed again.

"She has a broken leg as well," said Koren. "Quickly we must take her to the palace. Dyani, you can work on her leg as we go."

"Good thing she was dead for a little while. That would have been tricky. You can never count this one out that fast." Ulrik was a bit scared but he would not let the others know that.

Ulrik looked off into the west to which he could picture past the Red Mountains and over the plains to where the arkenstone would be. With a heavy sigh he turned back to the company.

"Xai'Yn is now going to look for that arkenstone and try to use its power to make herself a dark Omnien. It's time for this to end and now. We have to alert Gandalf and the other White Counsel members!"

As Dyani, Beolel, Dalon, Hozun, and Koren climbed aboard Nalarumë with Avalair, Ulrik stayed behind, careful to survey a chance attack from Xai'Yn or her lackeys.

"No more inexcusable lapses in judgment! I trust that the others know of Avalair Soulcharmers malcontent and I shall warn them of her adversary", scowled Ulrik. He continued on toward the palace of the Water Empire while the thought of allowing Avalair to venture without his help pained his heart.

_In Lothlórien, Middle-earth..._

Elves did not need as much sleep as other beings, and this moment for needed rest would be surprisingly interrupted. Celeborn had already been awake when he saw his wife spring up into sitting position and shout with fright. Shaking and panting, she repeated the words,

"It can not be! No, it can not be!" and turned to look at the stars that decorated the sky.

"Melamin, what is it?", he urged holding her head to his chest.

"Our beloved Elevalwen...she has fallen. At the hands of Xai'Yn Bloodbath tonight." Galadriel exhaled in a slight shudder.

Celeborn's face dropped as if the fairness of his face and the silvery sheen of his hair were to be stripped away.

"Elevalwen is dead? No!", he cried out shaking his head. "Are you certain that it was not just a nightmare?"

Galadriel searched in her mind for any other explanation but in all her wisdom nightmares did not leave a waking warning after they ended. The forlorn look she cast to her husband told him all he needed to know. As Avalair fell, she managed to let out a distress signal to the Lady of Light as her own inner light faded away. It was the only way she could communicate before what she thought were her final seconds on earth.

"Mani marte?", whispered the wise elf lord.

"She was battling Xai'Yn who now has the power to wield all four elements just as the Omnien. She was in the Omnien state and was to punish her for harming her master of water. She was struck by lightning cast meant for Xai'Yn. She called out to me and I saw her fall. Her voice echoed with strain. She has been plagued with some stagnant force that renders her unattainable to recovery. I fear that this world may suffer a great danger if this is true", Galadriel said sadly.

"I will get you some water melamin." Celeborn granted as he kissed his wife's cheek. Once he left the bedroom, Galadriel stood out of bed and strode gracefully to the balcony. She inhaled in defiance at anyone that dared harm such a valiant and true warrior as Avalair Soulcharmer.

She recalled Avalair's first order of business when Dar Folshan, an evil fire arkenite who produced a flame that hypnotized those to do his bidding. The battle found its way to Middle-earth where Avalair defeated him and stripped him of his bending abilities as his punishment. Xai'Yn, angry that he was powerless and how the Omnien reached out to him, attempted to kill her. Folshan stepped in front of her only to meet the blade and die in Avalair's arms. Avalair distraught that the moment she found another way besides taking a life, learned that there are those that will never change.

Celeborn returned with a glass for Galadriel and he too wrapped his hands around the balcony as he tried to contain himself at the thought of Avalair dead. Galadriel sipped from her glass and then stopped. She slowly lowered the glass from her lips and a smile crept upon her face.

"She is alive!" she exclaimed.

Celeborn shot up his head in surprise. He took her glass and sat it on a wooden table and they turned to face each other.

"Alive?", he asked with hope returning to his graceful features.

"She is", Galadriel replied. "Herugwath and her friends have saved her. She lives but her Omnien state is gone. I have no more to tell for what I have told is joyous enough."

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Gracious gods that is wonderful!", exclaimed Celeborn as he was finally able to relax at the news. "We must know of anything else as soon as we are rested." They both walked back to the bed and laid down for a second attempt at sleep. Galadriel grasped her husbands hand and held it to her heart as she tried to calm herself. "Celeborn melamin, amin dele ten' he. She will try to defeat Xai'Yn as she rightfully should", Galadriel spoke.

"My heart lies with worry too. She is in good hands for her to still be alive. We must keep faith in her as she has proven to us many other times.

"Quel kaima melami." He kissed her temple before he lay to rest for the night.

He was not trying to ignore the subject but was tired from an earlier moment when he could sense a stirring in the air, as if something was moving about and it was invisible to him. They discussed it as soon as it occurred and it kept Celeborn awake for a few hours. Galadriel soothed herself on thoughts of the stars and how they danced in the dark of night. She would find rest upon thinking to herself should she ever see Xai'Yn first, _'Caela ie'll nadorhuan'_.

Elvish words and phrases:

Melamin - my love

Elevalwen - maiden with star power

Mani marte? - What happened?

Herugwath - shadow lord

Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! - By the sea and stars!

amin deleten' he - I am worried about her

Quel kaima melamin - Sleep well my love

Caela ie'll nadorhuan - Have at thee, cowardly dog


	3. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 3: **

**Unexpected Surprises**

**Hello all! ****I am sorry for not stating why it is a T rating but it will be because of some course language and mild adult themes. ****I hope the last chapter was not boring or too strange. I have done a lot of research for this story and racked my brain to make the two worlds fit, and it gives me a lot of joy to write it. I hope that you all have enjoyed it so far and if you have any questions, please let me know and I will be happy to answer them. The last thing I wanted to do was take away from Bilbo and him being a true hero, as it is titled 'The Hobbit'. I will gladly accept helpful suggestions and absolutely appreciate you being with it this long!  
**

Out along the hills of the Shire, with flowers of many hues and fragrances, and sprigs of verdant herbs, enriched the Hobbit-folk whom looked forward to a great growing year. Although that would not be enough to lighten the sullen air that was felt throughout the dining room of Bag-End. After Thorin explained their visit to Bilbo's home by giving the background story of his kin and their contributions to many a merchant and how they acquired wealth (some more interesting than others but he listened respectfully), Thorin learning of the demise of his father, and the truth of Ramlin's disappearance made the dwarf question the legacy of his line and whether or not he would fall along the way to Erebor. Gandalf being ever so gentle in relaying the cruel truth for their former king and the king's long-time friend assured him that had he the skill to release his father that he would have but the key and map would be solid evidence that he thought of his kin and intentions far from the seeking and reclaiming of gold.

"I remember my father before he departed our halls to find Ramlin and reclaim Erebor. If ever there was a dwarf that suffered to help my father remain grounded, it was him. Mahal bless him for he never complained." The others murmured of how dear he and his parents were before Thorin continued. "He was like a second father to me but he never dared try and replace him. He too suffered much when he lost his father in Moria and his mother to a sickness once we reached Ered Luin. She was stubborn to death's doing until we found a place to live.", he had said earlier.

Thorin's usual nature of defending his family that he adored and respected followed by the raucous of the other dwarves upon his suggestion that they pay a visit to the necromancer made his heart grow hot with frustration. Gandalf, annoyed but not at all surprised at the absurdity to suggest attacking a conjurer of spirits, warned him of the powers being too strong for all dwarves of the world put together to overcome.

"Gandalf, I have heard tales of how the Omnien had defeated many foes that dare oppose this part of the world. You say it is a female, interesting indeed. I should hope that she is not like the last one that insisted my grandfather give up the arkenstone."

"Absolutely not my dear Thorin!", Gandalf clarified. "Hagnar's motives were a bit brash but he was only set on protecting all of you. As far as our current Omnien, she is capable of accomplishing many things by example and giving others a chance to prove their worth first. The reincarnation cycle does not carry the previous minds of one Omnien to another, but only the talents and those that are gone before us serve as bearers of wisdom should she need guidance of her own."

Gandalf noticed Bilbo about to speak but he caught his eye nonchalantly and held a finger to his mouth for silence, followed by a wink. He obeyed and only listened.

"Is there any way you can communicate with her? Not to impose but only to seek, counsel." Thorin seemed thoughtful enough according to Bilbo while the others nodded in how their leader could put his audacious aggressiveness aside and be civil.

"She has many faithful winged creatures that serve as messengers and the last one granted me information that she is still recuperating from a tragic experience. She is a darer indeed and a sharp one at that and she has done many good and noble deeds but aside from that, I will keep you informed should I feel that this task requires her presence." Gandalf further observed of how his news affected the leader of dwarves once concern eased his usual glare.

"Hear, hear!" Bilbo shouted much to the alarm of all that sat at the table.

"Hear what?", they asked. Bilbo wanted to hearten the dwarves doubt from what he knew, playing strategy games and puzzles as a kid that clued into his analytical mind, but he found regretting saying anything loud enough for them to hear.

"Well, I suggest that you venture east and have a good look around. Locate safe havens and sources for shelter and such. And to top it all, there is the side-door, and dragons must sleep sometimes, I suppose. Waste of a life I believe", he said more to himself than anything which made Balin curve his mouth into a half smile. "If you sit on the door-step long enough, I daresay you will think of something. Like my father used to say, 'If you will it to happen, it will happen', and like my aunt used to say, 'Intention is everything', another favorite among the family. And well, don't you know, I think we have talked long enough for one night as it is getting quite late. What about bed, and an early start, and all that? I will give you a good breakfast and full carriers of water before you go." Bilbo swung his arms like a pendulum at his sides with a final clap of his hands indicating his wish to end the meeting.

"Don't you mean before 'we' go?", Thorin pointed out as part of his long black beard fell from his chin when he turned to face the Halfling. Streaks of light gray lined mostly in the center while most sat atop of his large and regal head but it would not render the dwarf to be looked at as weak or out of his prime. No, his booming deep voice provided ample proof that he was a hardened warrior with full knowledge of his birthright and mission at hand whether anyone delighted it or not. Bilbo stood frozen with the minor exceptions of finding his breath and darting his eyes in search of answers. "Well of cour - ", Bilbo began before Thorin continued his verbal course.

"You offer a pep talk for me and my fellow dwarves whereas you believe you will get out of this? This journey will be grueling, tiresome, but worth it for us and we do expect that you keep up. That is what you are hired to do isn't it? Be our burglar and sit on the door-step besides advising us on doing so? But I do agree about bed and breakfast. I like six fried eggs with my ham and pray that you don't break them Mr. Baggins." The others began to give their breakfast orders almost as stiffly and officiously as their leader which fueled the hobbits' ire as they did not even offer a gracious thanks to him.

"I daresay, no I will just plainly say it, give Mr. Baggins some credit for his patience with you all. Bad luck will find you all yet should you let it affect your burglar", defended Gandalf much to Bilbo's relief. "Oh, and thank you Bilbo for your offer of bed and breakfast", he added as Bilbo returned with a nod. The others a bit embarrassed of their lack of manners offered a few quiet thanks to which he sternly nodded but appeared quite satisfied.

"I am not a burglar, nor have I associated with the like! Ugh, such discomfort in saying the word!", he reassured to the company, or rather more to himself.

"If you are to call him a burglar, perhaps he would like to read the contract you have prepared", Gandalf pointed much to the slip of the others.

Thorin looked up at the wizard and casually to the others. He tilted his head as he sighed as the wizard's advice remained a ringing bell of staying focused.

"Very well. We'll do it your way as it is only fair that Mr. Baggins be fully aware of what awaits him. Give him the contract." Thorin ordered coolly. Balin handed over a piece of folded paper as he was explaining what Bilbo had mentioned previously of out-of-pocket expenses and remuneration, with the inclusion of 'funeral arrangements', thus a debate between his Tookish and Baggins side had begun. "Funeral arrangements?" he asked being handed the contract by an uncertain Thorin. They all listened as he read in a low voice but still audible for the others to hear. Thorin closed in to the wizard, "His safety cannot guaranteed."

"Understood, yes." Gandalf replied.

"His fate lies in his hands as well. I will not be responsible." Thorin was showing signs of concern only to be replaced with their own 'I told you so' state-of-mind. Upon this, Gandalf would argue should he put it in a more mocking way but agreed nonetheless.

"Incineration? That would indicate fire wouldn't it?", Bilbo inquired obviously with wide eyes.

"Well of course, he'll melt your flesh and char your bones with not so much as regret." Bofur's attempt at clarification only exacerbated Bilbo's worry as he could not disguise his fidgeting.

"You all right there laddie?", Balin asked their nervous host.

"Um, yes well definitely something to think on...feel a bit faint actually." Whatever answer they were expecting he did not know but he figured they wanted an honest one.

"Think furnace with wings and filled with coal every ten minutes, ready to explode", Bofur said as he leaned over from his chair.

"Whoo! Air. I need air!" Bilbo repressed hyperventilating all that he could but it was getting difficult as Bofur would not silence himself.

"One flash, searing pain, then poof! Your ashes dance away in the breeze."

"What?!" Bilbo's skin appeared a bit paler as beads of sweat could be made from his forehead. He wobbled to the wall and slid down gradually but Gandalf would be ready to catch him before he collapsed in the floor.

"Oh very helpful Bofur. You've turned him into a jellyfish.", the wizard scolded as he sought to extricate Bilbo from his current delirium.

It took almost ten minutes to calm Bilbo down as Fili and Kili fetched some cool water and rags for his perspiring head and neck. Dori still had the kettle on and poured a cup of chamomile tea for their exasperated host. "Here we go then. An open window is just what he needs", Fili opened the window when his sleeve knocked something off the table. Being quite reflexive, he caught it before it could potentially shatter and went to set it down when he noticed that it had Khuzdul markings on the bottom. The translucent vase read 'For Bilbo' from what he could make out.

"Who made this, I wonder?", he questioned while observing the craftsmanship.

"Made what?", included Kili. "Hm. Interesting piece. I don't know of any dwarf around here that could have made this." The two were so busy observing the bold colors and precise cuts when suddenly,

"Would you two be so kind as to not block the flow of air?" Ganalf calmly initiated. Gandalf motioned for them to move to the side when he saw Fili fluidly set the vase down and danced to the side along with his brother. Smiles aligned their faces as if part of a vaudeville show much to the wizards amusement.

"That was a gift from a distant traveler", Gandalf explained.

"The stone you are wondering of is called turquoise. From whence the traveler dwells, there is a place where it is found in abundance. The crafting takes long but its lifetime is endless."

"Where is that then?", Kili asked.

"Far away past the Rhun. In a safe place, no doubt."

With their questions answered, if not partially, Fili stepped away and asked Gandalf if there was anything else they could assist with.

"You all have been quite helpful young princes." Gandalf pointed to a private stash where their was more red wine and placed an index finger to his pursed lips. He would know of course that he would not miss it as a particular person in his life hid it for him to find as a surprise. It had been at least four years since the bottle was hidden behind a board in the wall but Bilbo had never collected the notion to look for it.

"If you two are not of help, then we require your presence in here. Our potential burglar has been through a lot." Balin iterated upon the notion that Bilbo could use sincere relief.

"Sorry 'bout that Balin," Kili apologized considerately. "If there is anything we can do, besides juggle his plates, we will be glad to be of service", he snickered.

Balin rolled his eyes as the two bowed and exited the room.

"Right charming lads they are, just as the princess raised them", Balin sweetly observed. "Although we do anticipate the day when one other than our kin will harness their good senses for the better. Either by meeting their match in battle and weapons or in capturing their heart and continue the line. Either way, it has been on our mind even before the quest."

"Of course, Master Balin. The shortage of dwarf women has been boggling to my mind but there is still hope yet. Why, I bet you there are worthy candidates that await both princes."

"We can all hope so. For the sake of our dear Dís's worrying and all." Balin then retired to rejoin his kin while Bilbo recovered from his befuddled state.

After some refreshing brewed tea and a cold rag to his neck, Bilbo sat in his chair as the opportunity of adventure, unheard of in the Shire if you're a hobbit embarking on anything unexpected, captivated and frightened him all at once. He could make out a few remarks toward his behavior yet he was able to ignore them. Despite all of the speak of his ancestor Bullroarer Took from the grey wizard Gandalf to encourage him, it only reminded him that he was not his great-great-great-great Uncle Bullroarer, but his descendant with the respectability of the Baggins name.

'_I hope to come back should this journey be made possible_.' he thought.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" he remembered asking Gandalf before going off to bed. He wanted to have a fresh mind ready with assurance at least a return. Should he escape from the dragon on the way home, he would be glad to know that he would make it back.

"I'm afraid I can not", answered Gandalf, "but you will be a different Hobbit if you do. You have heard enough stories from your aunt to know where true courage comes from. She is living proof of that. You were there for her during many moments of joy but rarely for the grief that she shared to your mother. Should she ever think on her own wants would be as to ask a Hobbit to not think of a second helping during a second meal", he added with a slight chuckle.

Bilbo changed expressions so much, he could have reversed his face by a mere five years or added some lines as he was exasperated to know of why Gandalf chose him and not his aunt.

"Why can't Avalair be the burglar? She is more qualified for this than I am." Gandalf twisted his lips as if unsure of how to explain her current situation.

"Tis a tight spot she is in at the moment Bilbo. That much I do know. She has a much bigger problem on her plate but you leave that up to me and her guardian." The cup of tea would not turn cold as Bilbo sipped it vigorously if not from hearing the words, 'tight spot', or from the familiar lulling effects of chamomile that would facilitate his rest. He studied the wizard and could not help but think of the worst.

"What do you mean by 'tight spot'?" Bilbo asked.

"I mean that she is severely, busy. However, as you know, she borrowed a bit of luck from places that all of us hope of finding. She will solve her way out of it, I'm quite sure." Gandalf tapped the tip of his pipe on his lips as if searching for a well-structured way of answering his next question. Bilbo sat his empty cup down and took one last look behind him. Thorin and Balin stood in the hallway, observing the Hobbit with curiosity and hope of him deciding their fate of providence. He noticed them returning the look and whipped his head back to meet Gandalf.

"I hope she is all right. It's my fault really. She invited me many a time to see lands beyond my wildest dreams. Once she told me of finding my Uncle Isengar, and of how many seas he sailed and when he became the captain of his own ship...what a life. I always denied her though. Nonetheless, she still came to visit despite the disappointment on her face."

Once he aired his guilt, the wizard sat next to him and assured him,

"Bilbo Baggins, she is not disappointed in you. While you enjoy your life in the Shire, the back of her mind says, 'I'm proud of my family. They would want it this way.' That is saying something indeed. Maybe she will see this as a chance for you to answer to your Tookish nature. I'm most sure of it. Now off to being the gracious host with you if you want to begin on breakfast in the timely manner that is dwarf time, and that is to say when they said they shall arise." Bilbo was not only obeying the wizard but doing as his heart and mind told him to as he just wanted to rest away the events of the evening.

The grey wizard seemed to foretell with ancient sagacity with Bilbo turning at his tough heel and about face to reason. Wrestling with a homely life and need for adventure was troublesome if you only heard of dragons, elves, and such in fairy tales and the stories of others enchanted his imagination. Concluding the meeting with a last minute feeling of defiance, he stated,

"If I will not be the same, then coming back may be disastrous. If I shall be ever so bold as to say 'yes' to this quest, I fear I may never hear the end of it. I'm sorry Gandalf. You will have to find another hobbit." He excused himself to fetch blankets for the company as they were probably in good need of comforters and thick quilts before the perilous journey that awaited them.

Earlier after the revival of the shaken hobbit, the hall that led into an adjoining room, Thorin and Balin had spoke of the mistrial from Bilbo refusing to go on the quest.

"We may have lost our burglar already despite his hospitality. Only time will tell, what little we have of it, if we still stand a chance." Balin referred to the fact that they wanted to make ample time of this quest to find the secret door to the castle. Whether the time allotted included a potential orc attack was unknown but what was known to all was that there would be treasure to split and sort out. For Thorin it was about his home and gold that his people worked to the thick skilled bone to acquire and more importantly for his nephews to see the magnificence of their mountain. He would remain apprehensive of them being with them, but he would always serve to meet their needs. Besides, his sister would have his head on a spike if he didn't. She was the link to Thorin's sensitive side and her sons on this journey gave him sentience of how they were family as well as embarking on a dangerous task. His stern guarding of them in their youth would be tested and he could not erase that for a second.

"For now we are known as merchants, miners, tinkers, and toy makers. Many children ask for more but it's hardly the stuff of legend. Our battles go down in history along with our history." Balin solemnly added.

"There are a few warriors amongst us who would give up a gold nugget to avenge a fallen friend. That much I can acknowledge.", Thorin offered along with an encouraging grin to his trusted advisor.

"Old warriors that is. My mace has maimed the flesh of many an enemy and shall do so if need be. The upside being that we have each other and our quest has been granted special blessings." Balin smiled as he referred to the jeweled rose that Thorin sported on his journey. Thorin wore it under his vest and disclosed in a sewn compartment where it would be his guide on the journey. "Indeed Balin, I often still long for the identity of the gift-bearer. Lost in a dream it seems. I just wonder why it was so, uh, quiet during the meeting with Gandalf. Usually if you ask it a question the light grants a go if the answer be granting permission or not."

It was odd that at the meeting that Umhudkhi Khajimel was rather, non-responsive for a while. No glow at all came from it but the gleam and sparkle that you would expect from a rare gem.

"We could all call this a cousin of the arkenstone for it shines with such a gentle light. It is unusual however it has done it twice since I've left. I asked myself aloud on whether this would be a grand idea and it glowed for me although not to the radiance it usually does. Then when I played the harp, it brilliantly shone. I was most relieved for I feared it meant that an ill fate would meet us all. There is but a few things I must learn of it then but I could not part with it now for even without the glow, it holds a special place in my heart. Just as this quest does. I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them they answered and came prepared for anything. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

Balin was still unsold for he feared that the quest would become in vain in contrast to Thorin's burning ember that was his heart to reclaim all that he lost. "You do not have to do this. The choice is yours as you have made a life of peace and plenty for us in the Blue Mountains. The gold of Erebor is but a trail to where we are now. Should anyone think to enter that mountain and sniff around where they shan't go, that is on them."

"Ai, but retelling such a horrendous tale gave the fools a chance at better sense and they took it. No one has dared to go near the mountain although for the longest time, sixty years at that, some may have silenced the wise voice in their head and dare to be curious whereas I dare to let that vile lizard believe that he will keep what is ours.", Thorin replied as Balin could not help but agree. "From my grandfather to my father, this key is now in my hands. They dreamt many a night that the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland and prosper once again. Our ancestors and loved ones will smile upon us and our halls will flood with the sound of hammers pounding, children laughing, friends rioting with feasts and song. Our kingdoms will reunite and resume in our alliance that is rightfully ours. There is no choice Balin, certainly not for me."

It appeared that there was no changing of Thorin's mind for they had come all this way and for them to go back now would mean that all of the grand plans created would be only a disappointment if not carried out. In the back of his mind, he remembered in Bree when Gandalf told him of the evil that would arise should Smaug not be destroyed. If this was not motivation enough, it certainly would not fail to keep him from taking the chance to go back home.

His wise advisor could not fully dismiss the chance of seeing their beloved mountain again as he gave in to the shared longing of wanting to see home again.

"Then we will stand by you and see it done, laddy.", he coaxed as he patted Thorin's large shoulder. "After the scare you gave us a week ago, it's a wonder that you are still considering this quest at all." Balin referred to when Thorin returned from his journey, he appeared to be a bit different. He told him of a sudden empty feeling he felt back in late February, something he could not explain. Had it not been for the shelter around the trees, his pony or of the healing light of his jeweled rose, he would not have been comfortable retiring for that evening. He treaded for as long as he could muster and within two weeks, as if blessed by Valie Estë, Thorin rose up and said he never felt better in his life. Gandalf had noticed he was still shaken from the experience, but knowing of the resilience of dwarves, saw that Thorin felt better the next morning when they left The Prancing Pony. After Oin thoroughly examined him, the diagnosis was still unclear. The healer mostly concluded that it was too much stress and was forced to keep the stubborn dwarf away from the mines and royal duties to which Balin, Dwalin, and Gloin all well served while he was absent and resting. He displayed his renewed health well and showed no lapse in strength or vigor. Strange, but nonetheless grateful, his family were relieved but he was still under very careful watch until it was time to depart for the Shire.

"I'm fine Balin, rest was just what I needed", Thorin assured. "A wake up call if nothing else."

Feeling more determined, they went to join the others for sleeping arrangements by Bilbo and Gandalf.

"Where on earth did you acquire so many blankets? And so well sewn together?", Balin keenly inquired. He held up a snow white quilt with silver lining along with what he could only determine to be spun emerald thread. "This one has very fine stitching indeed.", he pointed out while Dwalin fumbled a bit over an already sleeping Bombur.

"By Durin's beard brother, never thought you would fawn over a - ", to his discovery he noticed that the glory of the blanket. He examined the quilt with the aid of candlelight and had to agree that it was very fine indeed.

"Some have been in the family for years and others were from Av - ", Bilbo then remembered to not bring up any information that could distract the mission and hurried to cover,

"A vveeerrry nice, kind, brave, lovely, uh, and talented, weaver that gave them to me while she practiced for our quilting contests that we have...sometimes...before winter." He concluded hurriedly before he would say too much.

Not that Gandalf's observant stare to not reveal too much had anything to do with it. Ah, yes, she was lovely. To him 'lovely' indicated two things - her face was kind and fair and he respectfully granted her that and when she did come to visit there was not ulterior needing of something. Just a visit that would warm your heart.

"I'll take that one or another one like it if you have such", insisted Thorin. With that, Bilbo searched in the linen closet and pulled out a blanket of midnight blue velvet and lined with gold stitching and encrusted with rubies and contained dwarven line work of flat golden silk around the border. The rubies were sewn along the lines at random intervals and the regal contrast was very appealing to the royal dwarf.

"Very fine indeed", he smiled. Upon noticing the dwarven lines, he had to comment. "How she managed to put dwarven detailing in this is quite exquisite. I must say she is very talented. But why have I not heard of her?"

Bilbo trembled a bit but he found that if he began speaking without looking directly at Thorin, he had a better chance of gathering and keeping his composure.

"Well, she is far away, and is pursued by many a someone demanding her, skills", he fronted while rocking on the balls of his feet. "She is an elusive one, she is." he forced humorously. While he thought he sounded rather truthful, and he was, Thorin raised an eyebrow and slowly turned admire the magnificence of the quilt.

"This will do quite nicely, Mr. Baggins." Thorin accepted, maybe gratefully and was later in his room. He bid them good night before shutting the door.

'_Oh how thoughtful of you after all'_, Bilbo could not help but quip inwardly before offering his good night to him.

"Uh, you're welcome." Bilbo managed as soon as the door was shut.

'_I wonder if he would want to keep it'_, he thought to himself. He did not steal it, of course, but the blankets had an unusual quality of keeping you warm and adjusting to the surrounding temperatures and they were in fact, gifts.

Nori's attempt to negociate with Bifur for the large couch failed once he sat on it and passed unruly gas under the blanket, thus claiming his bed. Disgusted, Nori admitted defeat and retreated as well as his legs could allow him to the far side of the room.

"Ablugel belkul", Bifur gruffly grunted before plopping his head on the pillow and sprawled out his limbs. The others laughed while Bilbo tossed the blankets in the floor and while as politely as he could, gave up anything to do with being a host before Gandalf waved his staff to restore the air to a more pleasant one.

"Better had Bombur got it anyway", Nori muttered resigning from any more tries before being shown to another couch.

"I heard that!", yelled Bombur. "I can be quite the bed warmer as well."

"I can warm my own bed! If it's one thing I won't steal it will be your body heat." Nori replied, while the others shared their amusement.

As they clamored for sleeping spaces, Bofur scanned the room feeding his interest in the dainty trinkets that graced the hobbit's home. He laid eyes on a picture of a woman of great beauty but there were a few features that could be distinguished from other blood.

"Who is this lovely woman here, Bilbo?" He pointed to the picture and the others saw her face and also saw where she could not be - human.

"She is his aunt.", Gandalf intervened, "Adopted after her parents left this world after she was a few moons old. She was found just in time and I brought her here many years ago to be raised. She is a most unique and delectable personality indeed. A remarkable lass just like her sisters", Gandalf added as Fili and Kili took in her adoring eyes.

"Quite beautiful, she is", Kili complimented while Fili gave a nod of agreement.

"Why, thank you", Bilbo accepted, a bit uncomfortable.

"Are her ears...are they dwarven?", Fili asked much to the ears of the others. Balin, Dwalin, and Dori observed the drawing and wondered the same.

"Nah. I'd say a head ornament worn by some maidens from the south lands." Dori spoke out amongst the group.

"I believe so. It has been a while but she did enjoy changing her appearance. Not so much vanity but for playful reaction from all of us."

The grey wizard chuckled to his fondness to her high-spirited spontaneity that gave those with arduous and grueling tasks of keeping the world's evils subdued a smile and laugh to keep them young that was shortly followed by a low brow casting a shadow over his eyes. The lowered head and long hair streaked his face with striped shadows gave Bilbo the impression that something may be wrong. He approached Gandalf for he could not be kept in the dark of anything he should know.

"Gandalf what troubles you? Is Aunt Av-, she all right?", he asked in a softer tone. Gandalf forced a grin and guided the young hobbit to the entrance of his room.

"My dear Bilbo, do not let what I convey in there affect you in any fashion. She is fine I assure you. After a time, she has always found a way out of the most dire times. It was the right thing for me to take her to Old Took and Adamanta to raise. They were more than understanding that she was different and of course she always loved coming back to the Shire. Do not fear on this night or any other for I will know something eventually." Bilbo nodded.

"Allow our combined faiths for the betterment of her recovery and forward movement in her cause", the wizard added which he did not fully understand, at least not now.

"Faith." Bilbo considered. Then he had his answer. "Faith is a life-saver. Right then, I just fear that she will never walk through the door again." Gandalf sectioned the closet for another luxurious quilt of forest green velvet interlaced with mint green satin adorned with silver silk, black string as if made from onyx, and adorned with peridots and emeralds.

"As I said earlier, she is fine and continues to climb to the peak of usual good health. She has faced more than this and she will walk through that door again or maybe appear at the least expected moment. That's why they are unexpected, because we do not think of them. A magic I myself could never create if I tried."

Of course, Gandalf could not _create_ the situations, just _manipulate_ them as you will often learn of from this tale.

The hobbit, trying to adjust to the news but searching inside for the faith that he felt his aunt so direly needed, nodded at the advice of the longtime family friend.

Gandalf smiled as he retired to a room across the hall from the hobbit and left Bilbo to his final need of sleep. He switched into his night clothes and pulled back the covers for a night's rest. He looked up at the wall and saw a drawing of a hobbit with a beard and elf ears from when he was a boy at the resilient age of 9. There was some mischievous memory from that particular doodle but that is to be revealed later. To the left of it was a family portrait including his adopted aunt. Her hair framed her face with elegance and a jovial smile was spread across her face. As warm and fond memories often do like medicine, it provided him down the path to slumber although not as restful as it should have been.

Some time after the others all found sleep, Bilbo stirred as he heard the important dwarf's baritone hums halt before spoken words resounded to his room. Proper manners indicate checking on your guest for comforting tea or either leaving them to their own. Whether he wondered if Thorin had a tender side, or he wanted to do a test of his rudimentary burglar skills, he knelt down on the rug which minimized any sound carrier to the others and listened.

"You have guided me thus far", he said to the crystalline rose, "and if I am impatient it is because I am so close. My hope will not be branded with foolery." He paused a moment to think on when he overheard the words between the hobbit and wizard. He could not quite pinpoint why he felt that he could have lost someone too, maybe from empathy having lost many family and friends from war and famine but something tugged the flame of his heart.

'_Why do I feel this way?'_, the dwarf wondered. _'Do I know her?'_

That would be impossible for the way they speak of her he would surely remember. Thorin's luck with women was not to any discouraging scale, but past arrangements ceased to be sealed.

At the tender age of 23, his betrothal to a dwarf princess from the Red Mountains had been arranged but shortly after the attack from Smaug, communications fell and she would undoubtedly marry another. Throughout his sudden poverty, there would be no time to find a proper dwarrowdam for the son of Thrain as they strived to find a suitable living for their kin. With heavy labor and a bitter hatred that drove them to hoping that one day they would seal their scaly foes' fate, they made a way for them to survive. Once in the Blue Mountains, much work was needed to build a new kingdom but Thorin was too set on his former home. With whom all he had lost in his life, he could not, no, he would not marry and risk losing her as well.

Bilbo continued to listen as it was one of the few times he would learn of his newfound acquaintance.

"Grandfather and father, I don't want to fail you", he said to himself, "I shall sleep for the morning and dream for our people a better life for all of us." The dwarf caressed the gem flower and it gave the tranquil light of the moon from its petals and the pearls glowed with shimmering angelic light.

'_Why do you fascinate me so?'_, he thought to himself.

'_As if you are watching out for me. In time, maybe I will understand'_, he thought considerately. Loving the feel of the quilt, he wrapped himself more snugly and after a long while, felt almost weightless under the thick and cushioned fabrics.

'_Bless you sweet stranger for I hope to meet you some day. The one that casts a spell on me with exotic flowers about you and then leave me craving to know who you are. But I will forgive you madly for you have brought me such gladness and hope. I will always think on you.' _As the dwarfs' thoughts ended, he retired to sleep.

Upon hearing this, his disapproval for Thorin's abrasive air of importance was softened as he felt sympathy for his cause. _'Not a terrible lot, not as I expected. Perhaps I should commend myself for making it through this evening although this is far different than going in and stealing something in the presence of a dragon. Silly thought it is!'_, he thought.

He turned once again to the picture of his aunt and wondered should he mention that she was very special and could help Thorin but for some reason Gandalf strongly warned him to not to interfere and to stay along with his task as burglar.

'_I guess I'll just have to make the best of all this'_, he thought while he allowed the blankets to hug him to a more comfortable position. His sleep that night was filled with erratic dreams and he mostly tossed and turned before waking again to the quietness and could not help but feel weighed down with unsettling self-doubt combined with the taking chances as he often did as a child. He thought of the quest, what the dragon would look like, how his aunt was doing, if he would be able to eat his breakfast first before the others.

'_I have to know if she is all right. I can only hope'_, he forced inwardly as he surrounded himself in blankets and settled his head upon the soft pillow.

Gathering all priorities for the events of the next day, he mentally shuffled for calming thoughts before he went back to sleep while the others snoring would occasionally remind him that he had to be up in the morning to seal his decision to be a part of this adventure.

**I really hope you all enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think! **

_**More Khuzdul:**_

_**Ai - yes**_

_**Ablugel belkul - Mighty great food**_


	4. A Little Nudge Out of the Door

**I've decided to save the chapters of Thorin's OC for a separate story and move along with this one. Also forgot to add that I decided to give Thorin a birth date since there is no findings that include it, at least from what I've researched. Sorry for the slow build and really long chapters, but there is a lot that goes on and the only way to make it all fit is to have some background for the quest that goes for the arkenstone. Hope you all enjoy!**

_April 27__th__, 2941 T.A..._

Bilbo took most of the comforter with him as he turned over away from the peaking light of dawn to open his eyes. He still had his lounge clothes on but sometime during the night he managed to rest comfortably. He wondered if anyone stirred awake as he did and rose out of bed slowly to get a glass of water.

"Dragons and hobbits, they just don't mix!", he told himself, "I'm such a fool for thinking myself a burglar. Oh, what my father would say if he were here."

He stood before a mirror and impishly imitated his father with dignified posture and of unyielding proportion,

"Bilbo my boy, you are not to _think_ of going on any adventures", he said firmly with his lips pursed to one side, "I don't care how Avy elaborates on her tales. Your mother and I always welcome honeysuckle-sweet folks such as she, but it leaves a bitter feeling about me when you think of adventuring yourself. Now off to the garden with your mother for the neighbors have been eyeballing my prize sweet potatoes for far too long...", he trailed as he shook his finger in an unintentionally comical manner as he soon felt out of his element. Also his father was a loving soul who had never been that stern in telling him no except when he needed necessary correction as a child.

Whether it helped or not, he found himself disappointed in himself, as if he were realizing that he only had himself and were able to make his own decisions. He decided that such things were ridiculous to further consider and went into the kitchen.

What he saw nearly caused him to faint - again.

The dining room was not as clean as he would have liked it to be and all of his pots and cutlery were still dirty from being used.

_'If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were trying to keep up with me in eating.'_, he thought to himself. After grudgingly having a last bit of lukewarm coffee and a few seed-cakes, he quickly left the pots and cutlery to soak.

It was a bit past nine when Gandalf entered his house.

"Good morning my dear fellow!", bellowed the cheery grey wizard, "Whenever are you going to join us, when the rolling hills begin to roll away by themselves? And what about an early start and making us breakfast? Here you are washing up when I could have done that for you." With a few small waves of his staff, the pots and pans were sparkling clean and the forks, spoons, and knives were spotless and placed in drawers.

Bilbo felt much better for he was getting tired and missing his second breakfast.

"Don't even think about your second breakfast", the gray wizard boldly told him.

"Here it is half past nine and I would tend to the mess left on the mantelpiece before it leaves a horrid stain!"

"A stain on my mantelpiece? Why, oh why would they do such a thing? Is this some sort of dwarf calling card I wasn't aware of?"

Bilbo raced to the mantelpiece only to find a letter under the clock. He rustled the dust when he picked it up and moved away from it while unraveling the letter.

It read:

"Thorin and Company to Burglar Bilbo much warm greeting! We give our sincerest thanks and deepest appreciation for your hospitality and hope that in the near future, we shall find the one you call 'the weaver' and arrange to have such fine quilts made for us as well, with much credit to you for the recommendation. As for the more serious matter at hand, we reiterate the terms discussed concerning cash on delivery, up to and not exceeding one fourteenth of total profits (if any); all traveling expenses guaranteed during any event; funeral arrangements by us or our representatives, if occasion arises and the matter is not otherwise arranged for.

We had decided to proceed in advance in consideration of your esteemed repose, and shall await your respected presence at the Green Dragon Inn, Bywater, at 11 a.m. sharp. Trusting that punctuality be considered on your part,

We have the honour to remain,

Yours deeply

Thorin and Co.

Signed: _Thorin, son of Thrain

Witnessed: _Balin, son of Fundin

Burglar:**_ **

Bilbo hurriedly got dressed and came back into the foyer to sign the contract.

Burglar:_Bilbo Baggins**_ **

Before he could speak, Gandalf had provided for him a satchel of specially-packaged seed-cakes, and crackers that he had stashed in a hidden pantry compartment.

"Tell them it makes up for the missed breakfast. They should appreciate that. Also, wait for me to mention Avalair as it may be a delicate subject to explain."

He felt conflicted as he wanted to kick himself for almost forgetting about his aunt. He still worried for her and now he was being told to go on an adventure as a baby bird is pushed out of its nest for the first time. His wings were never practiced and he indeed couldn't have felt more ill-prepared.

"Hurry now Bilbo! You'll have to run, pretend you already stole something!", Gandalf laughed as he pushed him out of the door.

"But what about - ",

"No time for that now! Off with you!", shouted Gandalf.

"But what if - ",

"Foolish questions to ask now, wait until a more relevant time! Make haste now!", he shooed him a final time before Bilbo took initiative and bolted out of his door.

No hat, walking stick, monies, no second breakfast - this was turning into an uncomfortable morning indeed. Rather he felt that his usual outside items were stolen and if he made it to Bywater in time, he would find them and all would be more tolerable. He heaved and puffed but his furry feet carried him over the hills and over a few fences with the others casting looks as if to say

'By fire under the kettle, what has gotten into that one?'

Slowing to a quick walk and catching his breath steadily, he made it to the door of the Green Dragon Inn.

"This is what I was afraid of, the unknown has the hafling's curls on his head tightening out of fear and he thought it best to stay at home", Thorin said in disappointment. "So much for having a burglar tag along."

"I'm beginning to agree with Uncle", said Fili. "He did seem a bit indecisive and well, we need those that are unwilling to bend under pressure."

Kili fiddled with his bow while glancing around at the others,

"He is just fine. From what I could gather, he had all of those collectibles in hopes of going to the places they came from. At least that's what I'd do."

"He had some wild-looking maps on the wall, did you all see?", Bofur chimed. "A map of Other-earth! Looks remarkable too with the mountain ranges and strange places. Gandalf had to be the one to give it him though."

"My hunches about him tell me otherwise", Oin stated to the nay-sayers. "He might be here, only time will tell."

"We are running out of time though", Gloin huffed. "We best be on our way."

"We still have a few minutes to spare yet", said Ori. "I'm willing to get another round. I drew a picture for that hobbit's family once and they loved it very much and said they would pay for a round for all of us."

"What a good luck charm you've turned out to be", smiled Bombur.

Balin began to stare at Thorin as if to bore a hole through him. Thorin didn't even have to turn to face him. "Yes, Balin?", he asked him.

"Two weeks and a day ago, you had your 195th birthday that was not properly celebrated."

"Tssh. Don't remind me", Thorin smirked, knowing that he was getting old although stress had a lot to do with it too.

"Another round just for you, what do you say?", Balin insisted.

The others nodded at their tiniest bit of luck with this, and ordered another round.

"Wait! Count me in too!", a voice deeper than what they knew it to be rang throughout the room and Gandalf bringing up the rear.

The others turned their heads to see no other than Mr. Baggins carrying a satchel and holding the contract in one hand and a bag in the other. Thorin shook his head slightly with a look that signaled he was not in the mood for any trouble.

"Bravo Master Baggins, I presume once again", greeted Balin. "Just in time for an ale with the company before we depart. I trust you packed adequately and that the contract you have in your hand is sealed with your signature."

"Yes", he panted, "Here it is!" Balin took the contract and examined it with his monocle.

"Very well, everything seems to be in perfect order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Master Baggins."

"Please take a seat." Thorin said evenly as he directed his hand to a place at the table and glanced back where his jeweled rose was safely hidden.

Relief came about him as he did not have to find an empty seat at the table as Kili scooted for him to be sat between him and Nori.

"Welcome aboard mate. Have no worry of the trip, for we will all make certain you do not get taken away...or eaten alive.", Nori nudged him with his elbow, to which Bilbo hoped would not leave a bruise.

"Um, thanks the same", he replied with politeness while rubbing his arm.

"You look tired. Did you have trouble getting here?", inquired Kili with a childish grin about his face. Had it not been for the long braided beard on his chin, he would pass for a 22-year old man with additional muscles. As he tried to catch more of his breath, he noticed staring from some of the other hobbits but they would not approach the table.

"If you count hills that don't stop, fences at the foot of them, and too much pipe-weed in these later years of mine as trouble, then yes." He had almost gathered all of his breath and went to drinking his ale. The coolness of it quenched his thirst and he had forgotten about his second breakfast for a bit. The others looked to each other as to whether he would make it past Bree to which he tried to pay no mind.

Dwarves had dealings with Shire-folk for groceries, herbs, and some clothing - without the armor and weapons strapped on almost every limb of course and with high regards for the good manners of hobbits. Not to mention, the air of stern business kept the other hobbits firmly planted in their seats. Seeing a respectable gentlemen such as Bilbo Baggins made them whisper amongst each other while some tipped their hats and bid them a good day. At least, he hoped that his reputation was not at all ruined by being in the company of dwarves. His adopted aunt was a half-dwarf and loved by many in the Shire, but still he worried.

"I have something for you all, if you are feeling up to it or wish to save them for later." He opened the bag and revealed thick paper with seed-cakes and crackers inside.

"Since I failed to keep my promise and for that I do apologize, please accept these as your second breakfast."

Thorin raised his eyebrows while checking that Bombur would know to eat a distributed portion. "Much thanks Mr. Baggins. I will take one for now and the rest can have the others." He took the cake and devoured it without spilling a single crumb and washed it down with ale. It intimidated Bilbo a bit but he just looked away.

After surprising the dwarves with left-over seed cakes as his breakfast idea, more anticipation than doubt swelled in his chest at the thought of going on an adventure. He had one more swig of ale before they all were told to leave. They left about twenty minutes before 11 a.m. and went out to get their ponies. Bilbo was fascinated at the loads on them, the parcels, paraphernalia, and other luggage. They certainly managed to be as comfortable, which made Bilbo wonder as to why he shouldn't worry about a handkerchief but they packed all of their assorted needs.

"I suppose I could manage. After all, I may be lucky enough to find one in my pocket somewhere. I'm afraid I'm not as prepared as all of you." He said referring to their cloaks.

"Here laddie, I have me and extra one. A bit big fer ye, but it'll do." He placed a green hood on Bilbo and secured a large green cloak around his neck, rather gently much to his surprise, and mounted his pony with a satchel by his side. He was a bit more than snugly nestled amongst other supplies and he thanked over and over for the pony being of such a robust stature to have to carry all of the weight.

"He looks like a green pepper with legs", Kili joked as Fili gave a smile.

"We're off now!", shouted Thorin, determined to get a good start.

The company were later joined by who Gandalf showed up on a grand white horse, as if fit to carry wizards as great as he.

"Here Bilbo, I believe you left this behind."

They were a few handkerchiefs with one wrapped into a square package and inside were a few coins in case he needed anything at the next town along with his toothbrush and pipe and tobacco.

"Ah, thank you. Now I feel as prepared as I should be."

"You'll have to manage without the other things though, your walking stick and your hat. That hood should do nicely against the weather. Surely you can be resourceful to find a stick ample enough should you need it."

Bilbo held his head a little higher as he had no time to think of what use he could make out of the wild and its natural source of supplies.

"I guess you're right." He steadied himself and adjusted the cloak off of his legs to allow the breeze to keep him comfortable as noon made it a bit warm. The pony let out a whinny and he calmed her with a pat on the mane.

"Good girl, Myrtle", he said patting his pony as she calmed at his touch while they trod along.

They traveled for a little while and off in the distance Bilbo noticed a cart that said 'Bree-Land Bit-players' with a assisting men outside repairing a broken wheel.

"Gandalf", he said "who are the Bree-Land Bit-Players?"

"Oh, they are a theatrical group, some things about them are best to overlook but they are not too bad really. I had only attended one of their plays. This one in particular is a huge deal to the folks. I had no time to catch the title but that is not really important."

"I've only heard of them from passer-byes, with mostly good reviews.", he replied.

Bilbo looked over again and noticed a sign leaning on the cart that read:

_**The Remarkable Journeys of**_

_**The Half-Dwarf Savior:**_

_honorably presented with the highest esteem and regard_

_by the critically acclaimed and well-reputed cast of_

**The Bree-Land Bit-Players**

'_Could it be?'_, He wondered but had no time to double check for they passed a mass of trees and it was too thick to see anything.

'_Oh my goodness, I guess we shall find out soon enough'_.

On they ventured as Bilbo turned and saw the Shire getting smaller and eventually fading away. He was now far from home and surrounded by new territory including new trees, grass, air, and paths that he only dreamed of going on. He would occasionally enjoy a song or two from the dwarves and they told him tales of battle, and of their maker whom they called Mahal.

"Mahal means maker doesn't it? In your native tongue?", the others starred a bit at him until he quickly rendered himself.

"At least that's what I've heard, from the quilt maker." The quick save would have the dwarves, mostly the elders, grunt and allow that to slide.

"Mahal the Maker, yes! He created us to be his helpers and craftsmen of what many men only hope to fashion", Thorin regarded.

"And a rather good soul if you don't get on his bad side", said Gandalf, "I heard a rather amusing story of he and his wife. He and Yavanna, the Giver of Fruits, had a friendly contest to see who could create something more precious than the other had ever seen."

Of course dwarves respected Yavanna enough for she was their makers spouse but had a bit of contempt for her creations, the Ents, that took some of their kin many years ago, although they undoubtedly knew they had deserved it. Yet, they all listened to Gandalf as he told this story.

"They both arrived at the same location and began their work. As soon as Yavanna placed a tree in the fertile ground, Aule created a hill in it's very spot, completely uprooting the tree and it tumbled to the ground. They both looked up at each other and he apologized and they agreed to choose different places for creation. It never failed for a few minutes, for they picked the same location to begin their work and the same happened to the other. A bit frustrated, they deliberately placed whatever they wanted, hills, trees, shrubs, flowers, jewels, and such things. They labored and bested each other until they were tired from it. When they looked to see what happened, they even could not believe their own eyes - lush green found in every leaf and blade of grass, flower petals that glistened like gems, bright bold colors even in the earth and rock, rare metals that are guarded by very pure and special creatures. As well as spirits. It's a wonder that a place exists. That is why it is called The Forest of Endless Wonder. After they saw what they had created, they were awestruck at the beautiful sight. They would be rewarded in their efforts only if they gave each other the respect each deserved for their work. They relinquished their pride and forgave each other and the forest was allowed to remain. A lovely tale of such an extraordinary couple."

Thorin especially found the story interesting. He did find gladness in how they would have other stories to listen to that included the one that created them. The others exchanged comments and praises for such works done by the couple.

"That seemed easy enough", Dori said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Those guardians, they are the unicorns aren't they?" Bilbo then took out a small tapestry of a golden-blonde horse with a golden horn on it's head. Slender yet powerful, with longer, feathery hair behind it's hooves and it's mane and long tail was a silvery-blonde and some strands gently sparkled even without light. Eyes gleamed with such ethereal light and were adorned with diamonds and opals around the horn and along the chest, and above the hooves. It stood reared amongst tall trees and many other animals placed around. It looked so secure and gentle.

"Yes, they are." Gandalf said as he looked at the tapestry.

"Ooh, may I see it, please?" Bilbo nodded his head to a very polite Ori and his expression became so sweet upon looking at it. "It's beautiful. So majestic and...chaste", he added.

The others felt the need to get up and look at it instead of ordering it to be handed to them, with Thorin being the last.

"If such a beast like this were here, it would be hunted down for certain", the gray wizard added. "That is probably why it was best to keep them in Other-earth", said Bilbo.

"This came from Other-earth?", Thorin quick to interrogate.

"It did indeed", said Gandalf. "It was Bilbo's mothers. She had endless questions about my travels so I made sure to get this from a merchant in that land. Now Bilbo here carries it with him on his quest." Bilbo returned a smile as that particular fabric had more meaning than the others would ever know. He knew personally, who mended that piece and held it dearly to his heart.

"So it's just a horse with a horn then?", asked Balin.

"There is a great deal more to them than their appearance Master Balin", Gandalf began, which got the others attention with his impeccably stimulating voice, you know, the one that ensnares you to listen;

"Their horns are made of pure gold or silver and can cure any poison with the touch of the tip to the wound or to the mouth if one was given it in drink. The horn is also powerful enough to kill a dragon, no matter how hard their scales. But I do not have the ability to just bring one here as it would draw too much unwanted attention. They are the purest creatures on this earth. It is said that during the first battles of the world and some went to Other-earth to be the guardians of the Forest of Endless Wonder. They are able to communicate with other animals and read your mind as well."

"I bet it would be fun to ride one." Kili could not help but add his imagination into it.

"Only a virgin maiden is able to catch one, Master Kili.", Gandalf informed the spirited dwarf.

"Well Kili there you go. Just don't forget your dress." Fili kidded with laughter followed by the others.

"Very funny. Don't forget to lend me your golden hair, brother." Kili retorted while hitting his brother on the leg only to miss. Fili flipped his hair in mock fashion but could not help letting out another chuckle.

"An innocent jest indeed, but I would not advise anyone to fool them. They may appear docile and fragile but once you anger or threaten them, they become aggressive and ferocious. Unicorns also transform into larger versions of themselves with wings and long gruesome talons and spit a deadly venom from their horn. It stings and burns through flesh within a matter of seconds. These are only in tales mind you, not to mention I take delight in telling such tales."

"Well as far as running into one and risk getting ourselves torn to shreds, it's a good thing they are there and we are here", said Dwalin tending to his axes.

"Here, here! Much truth to that." Gloin added.

Gandalf released the pipe from his lips to let a laugh escape. "I'm sure you all would have nothing to worry yourselves for they would be most understanding of this quest and keep from you from harm."

They all marveled more at the tapestry before Bilbo, gratefully, was finally given it back.

"So why is it that you've been to Other-earth but not the Rhun or Khand?", asked Bilbo.

"Well I can tell you I had to pass through some terrain to get to the shore. Other methods are more mystical than some. My tasks are solely here on the western side. Those lands east of here are designated to other wizards."

"Are those other wizards still around?", Bilbo further asked.

"As far as I know there are me, and Saruman the White. He is the highest of our order. The two blue wizards' names I have forgotten I'm afraid. Their tasks were designated for the Rhun. And then there is Radagast the Brown. A gentle one that prefers the company of nature and animals to others. He is a very talented wizard in his own way."

Gandalf began to yawn to which all followed shortly after.

The morning was fast approaching and they unrolled their sleeping bags and finally had a good rest for the evening, or at least one of more comfort than Bilbo shared in this adventure thus far.

The next few days, they traveled through very strange lands. The Lone-lands were a rather unfriendly looking place to Bilbo. Castle ruins still reeking of something unpleasant, no sign of people, no inns, and certainly no commotion one would be used to. Usually he enjoyed conversation over tea but this would not be of their liking. A heavy rain began to fall and dampened the mood for all of the dwarves, no pun intended. Every time Bilbo spoke, they paid him no heed.

"I can't believe it's the middle of May already", he shouted but the others didn't lay any relevance to needed distraction in conversation.

"Oh, I wish I were back in my hobbit hole right now." All care that he was in the presence of dwarven warriors left him as he let out his frustrations. They still didn't seem to pay attention to him for the riotous noise of their own voices of how disgusted they were of the rain overthrew Bilbo's own usually soft-spoken one. Occasionally he would find Bombur's additions and new takes on recipes quite appealing and would hope to try them back home. Ah, home, so far away and yet so glad to be out and seeing what lied ahead on this journey.

Far in the distance, the trees seemed to dance with the wind but not for show. It's as if they were being strung about like a puppet. Such a thing to see he could not determine if it was welcoming or a warning to choose another direction. His good sense told him to trust in the wizard who was on guard also but not distressed.

He nudged the cloak tighter around him when Thorin told them to halt. They had come to a fork in the road, very difficult to make out unless you were in front of the company. He pulled his vest to the side and looked at the flower. He guided the reins to one side and the flower glowed a gloomy midnight blue. When he guided to the left, it shone a more positive sky blue.

"We'll take this road here and make camp before nightfall. We will still have a few sparings of luck to find some food."

They walked up a path which led them to large flat ledge off of one side and Gloin and Oin tended to the campfire.

All were getting hungry and Bilbo terribly missed his usual daily meals and tea.

'I do hope for some morsel of food out of this place. Very spooky', he thought when just then he heard the sound of a released arrow. The company stopped, dismounted their ponies and drew their weapons.

"Kili! What on earth are you doing wasting an arrow?", demanded Thorin.

"Getting our supper?", he stammered as he pointed out the carcass of a large doe through the trees. "Right then. We have a meal for the night." Thorin patted his youngest nephew's leg and smiled a bit leaving him beaming with pride. "Wonderful Kili. I was beginning to worry about keeping my figure", Bombur said patting his large belly with jesting concern.

Fili and Balin exchanged winks as they were not far behind in knowing what was going on as they were all nodding to each other at the perfect moment to strike.

The fire was good and hot when the skinning of the deer was finished. By nightfall all had a good supper, much to their relief, and some fell asleep early.

Some hours went by and the other half awoke to brush their teeth and take their watch while the others caught up on nightly rest. Gandalf sat on a rock puffing at his pipe as his mind was on not only the quest and the well-being of Bilbo, but of the evil that lurked and grew in the south. He had warned Thorin that darker minds would try to seize Erebor and use the dragon to their advantage in destroying any peace left in the world. This alarmed the dwarf indeed, for if his homeland were used as a refuge for orcs or anything else evil, it would sully his peoples name, as he confessed to Gandalf back in Ered Luin. The opinion of Middle-earth dwarves among a broad community is the same requited declaration - all greed and working in a forge all day long without a care for anything else in the world, but underneath a few lie an understanding of the world as a whole as did Thorin. Gandalf looked to see Thorin sleeping and remembered part of their conversation in regards to the quest as he also thought of their current Omnien and if she would be well...

_Earlier at Bag-End..._

During Gandalf's telling of Thrain's fate in Dol Guldur, aside from a key and map, another item also was bestowed upon Thorin.

"How came you by this?", Thorin asked in bewilderment.

"After I left Dol Guldur, I came upon the southern edge of the Misty Mountains. It was there I found it. The scratch on the side shows that he may have fell down the mountain and he struggled to save himself, no doubt." He presented an oval-shaped charm that Ramlin had warn as part of his beads in his beard. On one side it had a lotus flower carved and painted with gold around the petals and the other side it said in Khuzdul - 'Friend of Durin's Folk'.

Thorin took it and a sadness overtook him as well as the others at the realization that he was gone. Bilbo had a solemn look about him too but only Gandalf took notice and understood why. If only the others knew what he knew, they would be very surprised and demand to know more but now was not the right time.

While Renlin did what he could despite his leg injury at an early age, Ramlin Swiftsilver was the one that was truly shining in being happy and yet serious in all of his matters.

"Is this all that's left of him?", Thorin asked, his voice low and breaking.

Gandalf sighed as he looked to the regal and proud dwarf, now pent with emotion. "I'm sorry to say that it is. Please know this Thorin, Ramlin would have come back for you all. You gave his family a home and they repaid you in long-lasting friendship."

"I know that all too well."

"Aye, we all do.", added Balin.

"Here is to our former king and fallen brother! To Thrain and Ramlin! Du nudûdmâ! (To our brothers!)", Dwalin shouted hoisting his tankard of ale in the air, followed by the others.

Thorin pocketed the charm as he felt the need for more ale. "I appreciate your counsel and of bringing this to me. We have long ago paid the orcs and goblins of Moria, said Thorin; "Now we must not forget paying this necromancer a visit."

'You'd have better luck winning a game of 'Stomp the Tree' against a troll.' Bilbo thought, as it would probably be a more plausible feat.

_Back to the journey..._

The supper provided from the deer was enough for the evening and they had decided who would take the first watch and who would sleep. Bilbo was relieved when he was told that he only had an hour of doing so for he was still new and fresh to such matters.

He was stirred awake from Bombur's loud snoring some time during the night. Upon noticing this, he was thankful that the moths above the large dwarves' mouth had finally found sense to move out of the path of his breath.

Next came a sound of unspeakable screeching in the distance. Alarmed, he rose out of bed and made his way to the wall away from the edge.

"What was that?", he quickly asked.

"Sounds like orcs. Last time I heard noises like that some attacked the castle back in the Blue Mountains. Once they saw how many forces we had at the time, they didn't fare well against us."

"You talk as though you were in the middle of it all.", Balin spoke as if insisting for Kili to tell his own rendition.

"I got a few of them from the tower. They never knew what hit 'em." Kili defended.

"Excuse me, but, what are orcs?", Bilbo said this loud enough that it roused Thorin awake. A panic ran along his regally cut features and he stood up should any be in sight.

"Orcs are menacing creatures", explained Fili, the more serious and laid back of the two; "the exact opposite of what you expect an elf to be. Throat cutters and murderers, they are. Can't promise we won't see any on the journey."

"They strike as fast as lightening; cutting your throat while you're asleep. Blood all over the place." Kili as serious as he could be waited for Bilbo to turn his head. He turned his head to Fili and snickered. Fili tried to get him to notice Thorin approaching him but could not get his attention.

"You think that's funny then?" Thorin boomed to his youngest nephew.

"Imagine being in a position where you are facing an entire army of them. You're paralyzed by the realization of your brothers-at-arms falling, their last dying breath being a battle cry or a scream of pain?"

Kili then lowered his head in shame. He was not considered a child anymore but he still had a bit to learn.

"I'm sorry Uncle. I didn't consider how thoughtless that was of me.", he apologized.

Thorin stood firmly in front of him almost forcing him to look at him.

"A night raid by orcs is no laughing matter", Thorin lowering his voice from earlier "You will think twice before making a joke out of it. Hopefully this quest will teach you some truth about the world."

Thorin dismissed himself and stood at the edge of the cliff. Alone time was his best friend to let off some steam.

"Pay him no mind at the moment laddy", Balin approached and steadying himself on the wall of the mountain. "Thorin's experience with orcs have given him more cause than most to hate them."

"And why is that?", inquired Bilbo as he sat upon a rock. The others turned to Balin as he began to tell a tale of a battle, but not like the one you hear unless you really wished to share in it and learn. Balin shuddered a deep breath and began,

"After Smaug stole the Lonely Mountain, King Thror grew restless and tiresome of poverty and strived to reclaim the ancient halls of Moria in the Misty Mountains. He took with him a dwarf named Nár and entered through the doors only to find that our enemy had found it first. Caught unawares, our king was beheaded and Nár had no choice but to bring the Thror's remains back to Thrain. We are ever so unforgiving to those that befall our kin and it was not until a week before Thrain could make himself think and decide to declare war on the orcs. Ramlin and his brother Renlin were dear friends of ours and if not for them and their support, Thrain would never have snapped away from his pain long enough to band us together."

Bilbo had heard of Ramlin but remembered it best to not mention anything. The story had such a hold on him and he sat along with the others listening, fueling inside of them a long-awaited moment of triumph they would hope to have in getting to Erebor as Balin continued,

"We arrived their and the war began. I'll never forget it for they were led by a most vile monster, Azog the Defiler.

Moria had legions of orcs spreading about the lower lands like a sickness. Dain Ironfoot II, was but 32 when he came up behind Azog and slain him. But that would not be the last of the orc line, I'm afraid. His son may have been younger, but all the more methodical and more dangerous as he took up as their new leader."

"Did that orc have a name too?", Bilbo asked.

"We have not spoken of it in quite some time but he is known as Bolg the Befouler. A large pale orc with rivets and bands of metal along his forehead. He may appear lumbering and dumb but he showed us the opposite during those days. With his own ranks behind him, he charged at Thrain. We hated to think that one more king would leave us so soon. Thrain defending his people with all his might, Romlin, a dear friend of ours, intervened just in time and knocked the orc off balance. He defended Thrain like a true warrior until he met his end at the end of Bolg's sword, if you could call it that."

He sniffed a bit before going on, as did Oin, Gloin, and Dwalin for they heard Ramlin tell this story as well.

"Thrain, outraged, fought off the Befouler with justifiable brutality. But in the midst of the battle, Thrain lost his sword and was left weaponless except his shield and one of Bolg's knives had put out his right eye. Every time one of us would go to assist him, more orcs as well as goblins stood in our way. After Azog was slain, Bolg had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. I was but a young lad then along with Dain and the others, for if they had not come along and slain Azog, we would be done for.

That was when, he came forward. A young dwarf prince, facing down the terrible orc and making his stand. The field seemed to clear for them as they fought and at once his shield and sword were gone from his hands. Only by luck did he find a lone oaken branch for his shield. He found his sword upon the ground with the handle in perfect place for him to grasp. Once he grabbed it, he sliced Bolg's hand clean off, right at the middle of his forearm, and his weapon was seized. He learned quickly that the line of Durin would be no easy feat. Upon the arrival of our additional forces, he shouted for everyone to advance on the remaining orc ranks. We were glad to finally succeed but no feast or song would be had that night. We lost a many of our beloved kin but our hopes would rise at our own, Thorin Oakenshield as he was called from then on, proved himself well on the battlefield. I thought to myself then, 'There is one that I could follow to the battlefields of our worst fears. There is one I could call king and be proud of doing so."

Thorin then turned his back to see all dwarves standing, willingly ready to fight by his side should he need them. He had a glowering look on his face to which only the moon would highlight his handsome features worn with the memory of the battle. He bowed his head in thanks as he made his way through them, no conceit at all but in knowing that this quest laid heavily on him. He only had his family legacy and the words from his father and adopted uncle to go by, for he needed some strings of hope.

Bilbo sat still transfixed on more details of the story.

"And of Bolg; he is long gone I assume?"

"You assumed right, Master Baggins", Thorin said behind him. "That wretched filth died of his wounds and we will never see the likes of him again." With that he found his spot on the rock and proceeded to go back to sleep.

Thorin's thoughts most certainly did contain that unforgettable war, but there was one unique character that he also remembered. He had a menacing and austere face, one side was clear that he was a bit aged and the other side, hidden by his hood, may have contained scars. The young dwarf prince had not the faintest notion of who he was or when he arrived on the field but had it not been for him, they all would have been goners. Among other things were the strangers' weapons and fighting style - such he had never seen before.

"Go now! Go and be the king that you were meant to be! I'll take care of this one!", the tall mysterious man shouted to him, this time with concern being made out, before beginning his fight with the creature being led by goblins. He felt it necessary to trust him and immediately went out to fight off orcs and goblins, being just as gruesome as they dared to match. Such fervent energy was reflected, reeking in the foes of the world with a maddening regret that they never dreamed of feeling.

Such that only come from the fury of dwarves.

Once the forces rallied, they ran into most of the goblins and remaining orcs and drove them to defeat. Whatever large abominable creature is not known but what is known is that it was gone for good. Being young, Thorin didn't fully understand who he saw to explain it to anyone else. He asked around and they only made out a shadow in which they feared. Once they saw that it was devouring the dark creature in the distance, they felt at ease enough to continue fighting. The air smelled a bit sweeter for what it's worth after a horrific battle and the words said to him echoed in his mind. It would be a purpose of duty that Thorin felt as he remembered the words he was told long ago, "Go and be the king that you were meant to be."

He remembered checking on his father and the others cheering for him as he still had the oaken branch in his hand.

He flashed back to his younger brothers death along with Fundin, father of Balin and Dwalin, and Romlin and the heavy devastation it caused the family of Durin. Such great family to have by your side. For some reason, he felt that the particular stranger was meant to be there. The creature wasn't mentioned in Balin's rendition of the battle, but it was definitely there. He would never forget it even as he checked that his father and they would see to it that Frerin, Thorin's fallen brother, was given the most proper funeral possible. Thrain did take some of Frerin's belongings, his sword and small axe, along with his beads and his belt that bore the Durin family colors and symbols. Renlin had lost his leg he had limped on for so many years and was carried by a cart found not too far from the battle sight with a wheel and extra room for carrying other supplies.

The other dwarves took what possessions were of worth trading and exchanging for food along their journey away from Moria. Dain had warned them that the balrog still remained and they were forced to look for other areas to call a home.

Dreaming would change throughout his recent some years before arranging this quest. One in particular, was of a woman although he could not make out what she looked like or of what color her long cascading waves were, her apparition always stuck out in his mind.

Was it his mother or Iaseln?

Was it someone that he was supposed to have seen?

He never felt the need to tell anyone as he used it as an escape from years of exile and learning scorn from men that had once thought of them as a mighty people and now would trample their existence in the dust of scorn. Before he became ill while going back to Ered Luin he also heard a woman's voice screaming in the distance. He turned every which way with his blade in hand but could not pick up on a pattern of approaching bandits or someone running away. Just, nothing. If it had not been for his burly pony, he would have never made it past the mountains or the Lone-lands in one piece.

"Father, I would listen to Dain", Thorin pleaded, "He was there to begin our victory in this war and rid the world of the Defiler. I would dare to go in with you if I did not have a feeling that one false move would seal our own doom."

Thrain's aggravation was showing on his face and was enough to remember that he had a put-out eye to tend to, nearly dropping his bloody rag from the pain. Thorin's injury was of a moderate state and his adrenaline only enhanced his pain threshold.

"Very well, then", he responded with a pat on his son's shoulder.

"My deepest sympathies Balin, about your father and your kin", Bilbo said still sitting cross-legged as he used to when hearing old stories.

"My aunt used to share some of her war stories. I listened for they were teaching me lessons, but if my father heard too much, it worried him but she would changed the subject to make everyone comfortable again. She never meant any harm though. As if I was meant to hear them.", Bilbo said.

"Your aunt fought in wars? Which ones?", Dwalin asked.

"Well, only a few in Middle-earth. The others took place far away enough that they wouldn't make their way here to be, er, significant." Bilbo may have said too much but his lack of stammering provided enough for the others to not ask too much.

"Really?", he continued. "Care to elaborate on this?"

"Well, she , um...maybeI'mtoosleepyformyowngood. G' night!", the halfling hurriedly replied as he plopped his head on his arm away from Dwalin's intimidating interrogations.

"Do leave our Hobbit alone Master Dwalin!", Gandalf defended. "I will have you know that he speaks truth when he says she has fought in wars and far better than you have ever seen in your lifetime. She has even been skilled in forging her own sword, shield, and other weapons felt necessary but that is an entirely different matter and none of yours! Allow us to fall into a good night's rest."

Dwalin spared any more words for he dared not speak back to the gray wizard. Not that Thorin's warning look had anything to do with it. If he was too have this halfling along he would need him polished for his task and that would not include being pushed around by a suspicious dwarf, even if they were firm in brotherhood and friendship.

It was still late and the others were eager to march on the next day. Bilbo, much relieved for the save, thought more of his Hobbit home and of his food, which he gave up remembering that any spare morsels were left to grace the shelves and fill the pantries.

'The poor mice will be starving by now.' he thought comically before trying to find sleep again.

A few weeks passed and they found other rainy days combined with sunny ones, which would always allow for more songs to be sung. Bilbo made a mental note to himself to get all conversation out of his system during sunshine and tolerate the course of rain. He would also try to get used to the bathroom breaks being taken in groups along with necessary ablutions for it didn't delay them by minutes they needed to keep march to the Lonely Mountain. He did wonder what the Lonely Mountain would look like and if he ever would get to see the treasure that lay inside. He thought of it compared to Bag-End but confusticate the thought, it made him miss home terribly.

Cheer would soothe him though as the dwarves sang one song of winning a battle and something to do with ale drinking games and all it did was make him want a drink but he had to admit it, it was a catchy beat.

"Very nice song", Bilbo respectfully complimented, a smile upon his gentle face. "Like my aunt used to say, 'A melody for malady kicks the sound of doubt over and out'."

He remembered how his aunt would sing - a haunting and heavenly sound she made for her hobbit family for when they had gatherings and on Midsummer's Eve, she would accompany her instrument from her land. He wandered in his thoughts until,

"Hey there, Bilbo! Don't mean to bother you", Bofur startled him, nearly making him fall off of his saddle, "but you have us wonderin' a bit about your adopted aunt. Tell us, what is she like and how does she get to go on so many adventures?"

Well, he wasn't ready for this. He looked over at Gandalf and he gave a look that he interpreted as, _'Keep it simple and don't reveal too much.'_

He began to find words - "She is just one of a kind is all. She has met kings and queens, lords and ladies, dwarves, elves, men, and other races that are not of this part of the world. Her contributions include helping orphaned children find a home or a place for them to be loved, helping to save a kingdom, and saving loved ones although she dared not relish in the glory of it. She enjoys friendship for friendship and is not afraid of a sword in her face for she has a few up her sleeve apart from her hilt. She is...special."

"Sure does by the tellin' of 'er. How is she so worldly?", quizzed Balin.

"She has the ability to charm almost anyone. What she doesn't accomplish with charm she makes up for in, well, intolerance of others' nonsense. Noble, kind, truthful, and a lot of fun. She has had her dark days, I suppose although she hides it well. She continues on as if nothing ever hurts her."

Thorin would look over and hold his head up for a time at the mention of the hobbit's beloved aunt and her attributes. Mahal knew that he would find himself wanting a woman of such caliber, brave, beautiful, and whether she had a full beard or merely peach fuzz on her face, as long as she matched his axe, brains and fierce loyalty, he would be forever devoted to her.

"She sounds like a ravishing woman", Thorin included although he had a bit of a droll to his tone as if he still didn't believe such a fine creature existed.

The others turned their heads to their leader as if they imagined him saying this.

"Should this quest be in our favour, I do look forward to meeting her some time. She reminds me of my mother and of Iaseln, my adopted grandmother, Mahal rest their souls. Both fine fighters with loveliness to match."

Fili and Kili both had surprised eyes for they hardly ever heard of their uncle talk of a woman unless it be their grandmother or of Iaseln. Maybe they were never in the right place at the right time, but it almost made them squeak with joy. Bilbo kept an expressionless face as he hoped that he would have to stop talking about her while the older dwarves bowed their heads in respect. Iaseln, wife of Romlin, and mother to Renlin and Ramlin, was another one of those dwarf warriors that was wounded in the Battle of the Dwarves and Orcs and was not only a fine warrior but a great beauty with her long sideburns of honey gold along with a few sun-kissed stresses, framing her tanned skin that adorned a smile or a scowl, depending who gave one of the two to her. She remained alive until they reached Ered Luin for she would not rest until the settlement was perfect for the others. Her sons would never be the same that day, but they continued on as dutifully as she taught them to.

"I do say, she had to have fine parents to become such a fine lady then. I don't hear such talks describin' any other.", Balin kindly added.

"My grandparents were one of a kind, they were" replied Bilbo. "Very spirited and delighted in having fun for all hobbits to enjoy. She, my aunt, made an effort to visit whenever she could. She scolded herself something fierce if she were even a day late before the Eve of Midsummer", he smiled and felt a type of bond at the others smiling along with him - all of them except for Thorin, whom if he could see - was smiling and allowing himself the seldom moments of shifting his mind of such a fine and dashing woman.

Gandalf only remained translucent of feelings, but he carried with him a sense of pride that she was of good spirit and heart.

"Her and my mother made a great pair in exchanging stories and gossip", Bilbo continued, "Guess that is just the things women do best. I will never forget though when my mother told me one story of when my aunt came to visit for a week. She knew she was in there and paid no mind unless she was needed. I was not even born yet so to hear her tell it was priceless. She was outside stringing some green beans when she heard a scream from the far end of the house. She rushed in to check on her but did not hear anything else after that. She asked if she was all right and she heard her plainly say that she was and it was nothing to worry about, just a spider. Well, mother walked past the door at the right time when she heard voices from the bathroom. She placed her ear for a better hear and said she heard the voice of someone else in there. It was unlike any voice she had heard, a man's deep and gravely but very important. She knew it wasn't father because he would never do such thing and also he was at the neighbors talking about the next harvest. But anyway, they had a conversation and she almost went in to check on her when the door opened and she was fine. She asked her if their was anyone in there and she denied talking to anyone. Those stories always just sat there in my mind but since then, nothing insane has ever happened."

_'Until now'_, he thought.

"That's strange. Wonder why she would deny anyone else in the room?", Fili asked.

Bilbo glanced at Gandalf who seemed a bit for approval of his efforts to dissuade them from hearing anymore but he simply half smiled at him.

"Probably so that she would not worry. But I knew she could reach out to particular 'being's that still walked the world. One of the reasons she is special. I was not too interested at the time however. She used to tell of her adventures with all of us gathered round eyes wide with wonder", he calmly beamed, "but not the seriousness of some until I became of age, and out of respect for what my mother and father wanted for me I assume, she kept the insistence to a minimum. It's hard to explain really. I haven't seen her for years to be honest."

_'Since mother's death'_, he mindfully thought to himself.

Bilbo's stomach was grumbling a bit once he tried to end any explanations. It may be contagious on such journeys for the others were beginning to complain of hunger as well.

They approached a patch of land that was closed in by a few trees and an abandoned structure that may have met its end at the hands of something large and angry. As much gladness came to Bilbo for rest and food, he surveyed the land, catching his breath, and noticed Gandalf had an uncertain feeling about the place.

"We shall make camp here.", Thorin stated.

"Sure to be hare or squirrel around. I shall get the cauldron ready", said Bombur as he set out his culinary items for preparation.

The others thought the place remarkable, in fact a much more suitable location than the other open areas they had rested with a clearing surrounded by just enough pine concealing the site.

As the others dismounted the ponies and fed them some grain they had in their sacks, Gandalf was not all too sure of the place. A dilapidated, or rather destroyed building, once stood there and belonged to a farmer and his family but no sign at all of them.

"Are you certain you don't want to make for Rivendell?", he asked Thorin. Previously on the journey, he mentioned to him that Lord Elrond, a wise elf and great friend of Gandalf's, could decipher the maps' cryptic riddle and for him and help him to unlock the riddling minds they hoped to uncover.

"I told you already, I will not set foot there. You are all too familiar of my handlings with elves. I witnessed it myself when I was a young lad. We came to King Thranduil for help and he turned his back. We could not even get past the borders to his kingdom. I will not go near any elven establishment!" Thorin's anger was righteous enough. His fathers dealings with Thranduil rattled his nerves even as a young dwarfling in his presence. Even then, he sensed that something was amiss when a dwarf slammed a lid on a chest of sparkling white gems for the Elven King of the Greenwood.

As an innocent youth, he would believe that the elves were to blame for the fracture in trust between the two peoples and while learned in politics of a kingdom and even smaller communities, he failed to see why they could not put their differences aside if it were that simple.

Gandalf took a deep breath before deciding whether to whack Thorin upside his head with his staff or try to talk to him. Maybe you can guess which one he should have decided.

"Please be reasonable Thorin. The 'elven establishment' I speak of have no dealings with the elves of the Woodland Realm. In fact, they would have tried to find a way to help you but it appears that you will not listen to me on such matters. With those out there wanting to cash in on payment for your head as well, that place would suit us in the long run away from any unruly characters. Which is another reason why I urge you to reconsider going there for the night."

"If any proof be shown that not all elves' minds lurk in the depths of politics and helping those that were too young to have greed and lack of sense lure a dragon, it would be easier for me to agree", Thorin reasoned, in his own way.

"I will never forget the day that we were received in the distress signal for help only to have our backs turned on us. A dragon attacks Erebor and we are left homeless and hungry with no help from elves or anyone that could give it.

It never fails Gandalf, even as Durin's Folk had nothing to do with grudges of the past, elves in all of their wisdom, still look at us as casualties of alliances waiting to happen."

The aggravation mixed with pain in the dwarf's deep baritone voice was all too understandable to the gray wizard and to Bilbo whose earshot suddenly became keen enough to hear this. For him to meet elves would be a divine treat but he also wondered if the dwarves would take the better sense from Gandalf.

"Why ask me to seek help from them?", Thorin asked.

"Now listen to me Thorin, for your quest depends on this!", Gandalf fumed, running out of patience. "Why ever would you see this as a way to give in to the enemy for they are not anything of the sort! Don't hold on to a past that does not involve those not responsible or liable!", Gandalf urged him forcefully but Thorin's stubbornness was met with arrogance.

"I wasn't aware of the past being anyone else's to keep!", he coldly stated through gritted teeth.

Gandalf, infuriated in his steps away from where Thorin proudly stood, left the company and sought out to do what he intended to do, whether anyone liked it or not.

Bilbo felt his heart drop at the sight of Gandalf walking away and anxiously wondered when he would return.

**I wanted to stick to the book as much as possible with circumstantial movie scenes and a few additions I thought would be fitting. I hope to hear from you all on what you think so far and if you have any questions, I will be glad to answer them. Also, this is my first fanfic so I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I hope you all enjoy this so far!  
**

**Please review!  
**


	5. Hotel Radagast

**Chapter 5: **

**Hotel Radagast**

**For this chapter, we are going to be caught up to speed on the other company. There is also a song I wrote (in 30 minutes under the influence of wine LOL) and I thought it would fit the character of Radagast. In the special features section of The Hobbit film, it was mentioned that Sylvester McCoy wanted Radagast to play the spoons and sing, so I wrote a song just for that! Also, being from Appalachian territory, my mom taught me to play the spoons. Sorry for that, on with the story. Also I own all of my OC's and their situations, languages, world, etc...**

While one quest was underway, another was made by our other mysterious lady and her company of chosen ones...

"That was so close!" exclaimed Beolel Stonefury shakily as she checked the ground for any intensified vibrations. Being imprisoned by Easterlings, losing your firebender to an army of orcs once he redeemed himself, and having to make the best that you possibly could, were beginning to cloud this company's minds with uncertainty and doubt.

"We definitely lost them", said the pretty little earthbender, "Where are we by the way?"

They scanned the terrain to find that they were in a large clearing surrounded by tall trees and shrubbery within deeper parts of the wooded areas.

"The best place to be at this moment. The Narrows of Greenwood Forest. Rhosgobel is just on the other side!" Avalair pointed out.

Before they continued, they all had the sense to rest and check their feet. They changed their socks and placed the others in a bag.

"Dyani, do you have any more witch hazel? Our laundry smells more like a witch's collection of dead ingredients." Dalon quipped. Dyani handed him a bottle and he dabbed a few drops inside and tied the bag closed.

So much for a peaceful nights rest. The orc attack was not thought of as on the schedule but why would it?

It was bad enough that they lost Hozun and they would have to keep on with the quest without the addition of fire. As heartbreaking as it was, he left this world with a larger purpose - stopping the madness of terror in time for Avalair and company to continue and protect the arkenstone from getting into the wrong hands.

Luckily, they had confiscated what they could of their wits in time to achieve success, however Ippa's wing would be a victim to an arrow meant for Beolel. Had Beolel been an inch to the right, the arrow would have found its way to her throat, an incident most thankful to be avoided. The faithful little lemox laid curled along Dyani's chest in a solemn slumber though awake would bring back the detrimental reality of his current state.

"Why? WHY did we not think to anticipate orcs? Especially in Middle-earth.", Dalon was usually ready for anything but the orcs were a bunch of heinous beings. Nasty, cruel, uncompromising beings that don't exercise restraint because you are new to them in appearance or show politeness. Their least valiant way of handling of swords, arrows, spears, and just their hideous faces were enough to make your skin crawl. Killing and torture were the first things on their minds to which Dalon found out right away and teased them with it long enough for the ladies to get the upper hand.

"Dalon, don't allow for yourself to be affected by them. You fought valiantly enough." Avalair was shook up as well but her strength had returned. "I'm not saying that it was rough to handle, just that we don't have them back home to worry about." As he finished he glanced a strange look to Dyani and mouthed, 'Is she all right?' to which Dyani shrugged her shoulders. It was true that Avalair was a bit clouded and her reflexive nature was a bit altered. The positive side was that each day she was getting better and saved her energy by relying on her weapons and wits, to which she did not forget, just that when one loses abilities necessary for facing off the heinous Xai''Yn, it's a bit hard to adjust and sit around and wait for them to come back. She would need them, but in due time, maybe. She would have to allow for it heal just any other injury.

She should have been more thankful for the volunteers she had with her. "I'm sorry I know it could have been worse. They could have wings or burrow underground and pop out to pull us into the abysmal lair - ",

"I would have sensed that", Beolel reminded them and quite annoyed with the overemotional self-pitying from the others.

All of them were anticipating this quest as well as hoping for Ippa to recover from a torn wing. The arrow had done some damage that not even Dyani could properly heal altogether. He had such a memory when it came to particular people and with a few sounds that sounded the word 'brown' , only one individual came to mind - Radagast the Brown.

"Poor little friend", said Dalon nuzzling Ippa's chin with his finger to which Ippa cooed softly. "It will be all right once we get you to Ragamask." It was Dalon's effort to use a bit of humor to ease everyone's tension.

"Radagast!", Avalair corrected with a slight nervous laugh.

"Sorry, it's not my fault they have unusual names. Can't we just call him Raddy?"

Ignoring this, Avalair went on, "Maybe, he may not even notice. And he absolutely loves Ippa. He will have him ready to take flight and make mischief soon enough." Ippa let out a sigh of relief mixed with pain. He was mischievous at times, but brave and reliable. Dyani tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible wrapping him in a linen cloth from her clothes and by walking as gracefully as she could through the uneven terrain and rocks. Soon they would reach flat lands gratefully arranged for such circumstances. Ippa soon fell asleep by the comfort of the sunlight. "Avalair, are you well?", questioned Dyani. Avalair had been acting a bit odd, even for her. Not that she was odd in a strange way, she was mostly pretty grounded and sensible in a situation such as these, but her attitude seemed forced as if she felt the need to give compelling mini-speeches on how things would turn up in their fortune whether needed or not. "I'm perfectly fine. Why, I could probably make myself a twin I'm so damned great right now", scorned Avy.

"Obviously you're not. Or you would not find the need to act this way. No matter what comes our way we must remain calm."

"Don't tell me to keep calm!", Avalair hotly reverberated. "If Beolel's 'senses' were at work, we would have never engaged in any type of confrontation. Had you been any louder they would have surrounded our camp sooner!" Avalair scowled and glared at the blind earthbender. The two having exchanges while the others watched made them uneasy. Unfamiliar territory combined with terrifying words from Bolg, son of Azog the Defiler raised anxiety in the company before they outsmarted him and escaped. Beolel was not about to allow Avalair to have the last word.

"How can you be so condescending?", Beolel angrily retorted. "How can you blame me for anything? I was scared and not about to let them kill any of us." Beolel usually dismissed such criticism, but the statement had really hurt her.

"Avalair, control yourself", Dalon firmly said, worried of his dear friends state-of-mind.

"This is not of your usual self at all. Please dear, calm down and forgive each other. No one has done any wrongdoing."

"Oh yes there is!", the feisty earthbender retaliated, "Her blaming me for the orc attack! Honestly, Avalair, you commend Dalon for his bravery as he so demonstrated, but I am to blame for this? How dare you?!"

"I dare enough for the sake of this quest in knowing all members are competent in their talents. In all your glory, it was you that had to practically signal them to our campsite! How could I think to keep you in this company after such a betrayal?"

At this, Dalon was prepared to grab his sister and lift her from any ground while Dyani was prepared to detain Avalair in anyway possible. Beolel could not stop tears from falling while her temper flared.

"Are you suggesting turning me out? I didn't ask for an attack from those smelly damnations! Give me some accreditation for my efforts in keeping us alive!"

"Shazara! That's enough!" Dyani shouted. "We are all tired, weary, and in need of some true rest indeed. But not at the price of directing misguided anger. We should not compromise ourselves for we are all we have and to resort to childish insults is not going to help. EVER!"

Avalair crunched her face and began shaking. Despair and anguish were an obstinate bunch to fight off. The voidstone was full of hatred and cruel illusion making innocent ones believe that their friends are foes while incognizant of the conscious self. In her folly, Avalair walked a few feet away and dropped to her knees. As sore as they were from lack of grounding support and running, the pain was a robust reminder.

"Oh Beolel, I'm so sorry", Avalair sobbed. "I wish this never happened. I wish I had never, nev - ", she trailed along in her sorrow and shielded her face in her hands. The others knelt to her side with Beolel off to the side. She placed herself perfectly in front of her as she too began to shed tears,

"It's forgiven Avalair. I assure you." She felt for Avy's hand and found it tightly holding hers. They embraced each other as Beolel held Avalair's head to her chest. "I know it's not your fault. Whatever this evil has left in me, I know it's there and I fight it! I fight it as I think on you and how you would send it down the slope of an abysmal cavern! I love you all." A grin found its way to the woman's faces and they helped each other up.

"Welcome back, Omnien Avalair. We missed the old and wonderful adventurer!" Dalon exclaimed as he held his sister to his side. "Yes, our beloved friend. We are with you every step of the way", said Dyani.

"But Ippa! Why did he have to get hurt? And watch who you call 'old'. You are but three years older than I."

"In Dalon's defense, you know very good and well that any of us could have met such an awful fate but Ippa survived and you know that he does not hate you in the slightest for what happened", said Dyani.

"Besides, Ippa feels better knowing that the estrogen ocean is a calm one" chimed Beolel to break up the monotonous severity of the situation,

"Oh and there is Dalon. When the tide is high, he holds on and waits to be washed ashore."

Dalon added to it once he knew what Beolel was doing.

"Whatever I can do to keep you ladies happy. By the way, if you said 'go with the flow', I was going to run away. I'm keeping out of that entirely."

After a few seconds of silence, all would begin to snicker and Avalair and Dyani finally calmed themselves. Ippa lifted his head to give a low moan and rested his head into Dyani's chest. Large as it was, it provided a resting place. It was rumored amongst the female company that her chest was large due to the vastness of her sweet and caring heart. Dalon would walk into that conversation and say something that would leave him with week long crimson cheeks, but more on that later. Meanwhile we have a crew to keep on task and as swiftly as possible.

"Wait.", Avalair turned herself to face her three friends. She had to say this before anything would separate them or turn them against each other or if one decided to side with the ene-, _'Avalair get a hold of yourself'_, she thought.

It had been a rough month and she had to adhere to the rationale of the situation.

'_The circumstances are what one should loathe, not those involved'_, her wise grandmother used to tell her.

"I - I just want to say that this feels as though it will be the most dangerous and most challenging task I have ever had to face. Well, not just me, but all of us. I can't help but feel shaken due to the nasty fall and not being able to bend, and having lost Hozun. I should just be grateful that I have been trained by some of the most versatile warriors and others should this ever happen. If I could not count on you all as loyal, competent, and strong-willed warriors you all would not be here with me now. You all are most appreciated and that's final," she said with a smile. She spread out her arms and they all gathered into a group hug. Ippa could only use his tail to return the embrace but it was worth it for the little one.

"Also, for our dear Hozun, his death was not in vain, and he avenged us all. We will always be grateful to him and to his faithfulness to this quest", Dyani glanced to the sky, "Hozun, much love to you our blessed fire warrior." As part of their paying homage to his memory, they placed their pendants to their lips and their foreheads and shouted, "To Hozun Hotstone!" before replacing them.

"Are we all ready?" Beolel asked as she shed a tear.

"We are", answered her brother.

"All right then, let's go." Dyani finished.

"Last word!" Avalair said jokingly.

"With all of us together, you know that won't last", Dyani stated with a laugh.

"Quite true", replied Avy.

"I'm keeping my mouth shut", Dalon jested.

"Good, 'bout time", Beolel smarted.

Ippa then let out a squawk of frustration before they all silenced themselves to let their little helper rest.

On and on into the woods they wandered to find Rhosgobel, the dwelling land of Radagast the Brown. The woods they noticed, were getting thicker and adorned in assorted colors of purple, orange, and brown that were very unusual for this forest. A stale and pungent odor filled the air but it was still breathable, thanks to Dalon providing air shields for everyone. "Ew, what kind of oak is this?", Dyani examined the oozing between two pieces of oak bark. Her wrinkled nose indicated more visual disgust than olfactory for she wasn''t about to experiment. Beolel could sense from the others discomfort that the forest was somehow 'sick' and she took caution as to where to step.

"I heard and felt something!" Beolel crouched down to place her hand on the ground. She sensed a creature of some sort, possibly with eight legs and rather stealthy. "It has to be a spider unless the animals here are now sprouting extra legs. Radagast has the free time, I'm guessing."

"Beolel, don't be silly", Dyani said before scanning the environment for any potential danger in midsentence. "It's fine, I see nothing."

"Oh monkey dung! Are you saying that I need a break or something? Unless it's just that we need some rest, I'm staying on high alert at all times." At that moment a yawn then escaped her mouth followed by a groan from her abdomen. As they say, yawns are contagious. In this case, so were stomach groans. "We need to find some shelter fast. And some food", said Dyani.

"You are right there", said Avalair. "As far as the spider, we should really keep our eyes open."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Come now, we don't want to hold ourselves up." Dalon placed his hand on Beolel's back as a contact guard as they exited a place of decaying plants, so far gone one could not tell what they used to be. As they left, a large and hairy arachnid creature descended from a single thread of silk as it learned quickly of one that could track its footing from possibly a mile away.

"Ssshe knowss ssomething", one said to the other.

"Ah, yess. The taless never ceasse. The one they call the Omnien iss finally here."

"The girl that touched her hand to the ground, iss the one that I hope to catch firsst."

"Sshe hass otherss with her. Ssmart on her behalf."

"Don't underesstimate her sso ssoon", probably the brains of the group, warned the others.

"We must get what resst we can before we sselect from the company which one we sshall feasst on firsst." With their plotting on hold, the spiders left their post and retreated back into the trees.

They made her way around a few rocks and twigs before she felt something run across her foot. She jumped back with a slight yelp and Dalon drew her in close to him. "It's just a hedgehog. Probably one of Radagast's friends." No sooner than he made the assumption, the little hedgehog addressed them. Avalair stepped to the side, hoping to find the cottage sooner than expected.

"Good job Dalon. Hey little one." The hedgehog nodded and presented himself which they returned with their own polite and alleviated self introductions. "We need to find Radagast. Which direction should we take?"

Sebastian wrinkled his nose with delight and motioned for them to follow. "C'mon, let's go."

After a little less than a half hour, Sebastian led them to an oddly shaped cottage in a tiny clearing in the woods that looked rather comfortable in its misshapen state. The roof thatched and appeared to have a stronger top floor than foundation it still provided an ample place to stay for a while. Ippa moaned a little and Avalair assured her little friend.

"We're here Ippa. Radagast will have you feeling better in no time." They knocked on the door and waited. Avalair knocked again and was greeted by Radagast.

"Ah, greetings Avalair!", RAdagast greeted as two birds perched around his ragged hat, "Come, come on in!"

They set their supplies on a table and its bottom half and pulled up their chairs. "Glad we caught you at home while we did. Ippa is with us and he is hurt badly." Radagast picked up the little lemox and saw his wing. "Oh my gracious! Dear me! How did this happen?", he scooped Ippa in his hands ever so gently and nuzzled his nose to his.

"We ran into a horde of Orcs on our way to the Lonely Mountain. One of them shot an arrow and got his wing. Dalon managed to save him before one could do anything unspeakable to him. I say if this is what happens every time, no wonder that mountain stays lonely." Beolel said.

"I say, I have just the right amount of ingredients to get him restarted.", comforted Radagast.

The animals made arrangements for Ippa as if he were a dear friend. He was given something for pain and his wing laid out to examine.

"Oh dear me. The bleeding began again I'm afraid. But he will make it I'm sure." He applied a salve and managed to place the wing back together. "All he needs is rest. In the meantime, let's have a bite of supper!"

"The Lonely Mountain?!" inquired Radagast urgently. "Why on earth would you go there? A terribly dragon lurks within and will surely kill you all!"

"We're well aware of that. If anything we can use Xai'Yn as a distraction." Avalair was not kidding. As egomaniacal and heartless as she was, she needed to be put down.

"How are you going to manage without the Omnien State?", inquired the concerned brown wizard.

Avalair tried to search for an answer, but they had been through so much already.

"You wouldn't by any chance know of a magical remedy for me?", she thought to ask, "I could certainly use one."

"I am afraid a few of my best herbs have run scarce. The only other one that comes to mind that could help is Lord Elrond in Rivendell. Elf medicine is a most reliable surety. However still, it would be most dangerous to fight against Smaug and have to protect the arkenstone, er, Vardmirë from Xai'Yn. Should you reason with Smaug, that would be an improvement in the character of indigenous dragons from this part of the world however a rarity it is heard, more often done."

As far as supper went, the meal was quite welcomed being cabbage, beans, onions, potatoes, and some lentils seasoned with garlic and oregano, but it provided them with full bellies. After the company explained to Radagast why they were in Middle Earth, he was alarmed but had confidence in them.

"Such a thing does not happen here, but that is why omniens are so dependable. You along with your company must do all that you can to stop her. Bloodbending. Sounds so horrendous." Even Sebastian contorted to the thought of someone using your own blood as means to control your every movement.

"It is horrendous and painful", explained Dalon. "The more you struggle against it, the worse it is. As a kid, she held me, my father, and my pregnant mother in the corner while she bloodbended Beolel before she was even born, making her blind."

This was a heated topic for Dalon as he was forced to witness but he knew that if he became heated, it was hard for him to calm down. "Forgive me, it's just a painful memory. I think I'd better lay down for a while."

"By all means, our animal friends have the upstairs all prepared", said Radagast with the most understanding, "If memory serves me, it's the same room I reserved for Ramlin when he was still alive and gracing us with his presence. I say, no pretense from Avalair's father. Probably why he was so popular with all dwarves and elves. But that does not matter now, my birds have made all necessary arrangements. I say you will need a lot of rest for what may await you. She sounds like a nasty one, but I have the utmost faith in you."

"Thank you Radagast. We will see it done enough", Avalair appreciated.

They departed to two rooms, one in which Avy and Dyani stayed while Dalon and Beolel stayed in the other, much to their convenience, two bed mattresses. "Make yourselves at home now. I may be gone when you awaken but I shall return in due time."

"We will behave just like animals", said Dalon jokingly.

"Oh wonderful!", Radagast smiled in delight as a child that just walked onto a mountain of chocolate cake before he disappeared from view to the other side of the bottom room, completely oblivious to the amused face upon Dalon.

The late spring air provided perfect napping atmosphere. Ippa was content in his bundle of pillows he shared with a rabbit as he rested. The others soon followed suit and feeling safe and secure, fell into a soothing sleep.

The warm weather could finally be enjoyed by the Arkenite company while being made at home at Radagast's cottage and it was a joyous occasion when Ippa was ready to fly within three days. Magical herbs had truly did the trick. Two out of those three days, he did well to cheer them with his musical spoons. He played an upbeat tune about a heroic chipmunk that defeats an evil squirrel, that he wrote himself. They danced around outside invigorated at their silliness that was long overdue as if they were blessed with the feet of Valië Nessa. With two spoons as his musical instruments, the song provided an uplifting relief:

_Deep in the woods where the light is green and bright_

_Their dwelt a chipmunk with a terrible plight_

_An evil fox squirrel with a crown of thorns_

_Claimed the last of the others acorns ©_

_The poor chipmunk cried out for help_

_As he could not match the squirrel for brawn_

_Then out of the glen came a large red fox_

_And felt that something must be done ©_

'_I hear you cry little one_

_He is a foe of mine from the old woods_

_I will stay at the base of his lair_

_While you go to reclaim your winter goods' ©_

_The chipmunk thought and thought_

_And brave did he become_

'_I will sneak into his large domain_

_And take back more of my usual sum' ©_

_Late that night he saw the large squirrel descend the lone oak_

_At loss of his sight, he took off in the night_

_Stealing back his rightful store_

_Along with a great deal more ©_

_One by one became a dozen_

_As he did not miss a single one_

_He hid the nuts from the wicked squirrel_

_Before the first light of the sun ©_

_One last acorn remained to the back as he hurried to grab the last_

_One stumble proved loud enough to make the squirrel return_

_He fretted and fled through another way out as the squirrel had a fit_

_A thief bested him and a lesson they would learn© _

_Upon the empty storage space_

_The squirrel was about to choke_

_Rage and fire burst from his throat_

_As he burst through the door of his mighty oak ©_

_(fast tempo with spoons signaling the final showdown and then silence)_

_The chipmunk turned in ample time_

_As he scurried along the largest branch_

_The squirrel took off without time to rhyme_

'_I'll have your fur for a rug you lowly thief!' ©_

_The chipmunk was quick and nimble_

_As he rounded the bend and jumped to a higher limb_

_But at once the squirrel had him cornered_

_And the chipmunk cowered and looked grim ©_

_Into the air the squirrel bounded with a gallant leap_

_But the chipmunk was blessed for one acorn still hung hidden_

_From the mad squirrels sight_

_With a swift grab and a mighty fling_

_The squirrel was dazed and ceased his flight ©_

_Awaiting at the bottom was the red fox_

_Mouth agape and gold eyes wide_

_The squirrel filled the foxes belly quick_

_That wicked furry worm had taken his final ride ©_

_The chipmunk thanked the fox and the fox bid him farewell_

_For the forest rests and the birds weave nests_

_In thanks to the new hero_

_All would eat as lasting friendships grow! © _

The lyrics were adoring enough as it was a rather folksy song and just what they needed at the time. As the song ended, a gentle rain began to fall and they all went back inside the house. Ippa flew at the front of the crowd and curled upon a soft green pillow that had been broken in by many of Radagasts' animal friends but they were glad to share. "He is lucky indeed the cute little fellow", smiled Radagast while tenderly stroking his cheek making Ippa coo and chatter. He acted like a cat sometimes and loved to be petted. "Thank you so much Radagast. You really performed a miracle", said Avalair.

"We need wizards such as you back home", said Dyani charmingly. Radagast blushed a little bit as it was easy to tell next to the white streaking along his cheek, which the others didn't even bother to point out. "Oh it's nothing dear. If you take care of them they will surely and always take care of you. I say, the Elves of Other-earth have a strong hold of this concept."

The other animals took to the lemox rather well, except for a few moles and rabbits that didn''t appreciate him sniffing around their holes. Ippa and the hedgehogs became fast friends after taking them for a ride through the air and the birds would challenge Ippa to a race although Radagast had already told them that minimal exercise was best since his wing had just been mended. Later the next day, Dyani was happy to accompany Radagast to look for some herbs while Beolel, Dalon and Avalair made lunch for the day. Outside, Radagast and Dyani were searching for some much needed herbs. This part of the woods was an excellent breeding ground for herbs of healing, eating, and relaxation. The funny thing was a relaxed Radagast was difficult to find. However, something unusual was occurring and it sent both of them in a state of concern.

"My lavender! And my clover! All sick and slimy. The savory might as well be called 'slimery' ", Radagast shrieked as he darted off to another section of plants only they did not appear to their usual standards, "such dire findings should not be of this forest!"

"You're right. We ran into some of these strange plants a few days ago. Not healthy at all. You must be careful if you are to rely on your plants anymore for the sickness of the forest runs amuck with no cure in grasp," she said as she sprinted to catch up with him.

"Right you are Dyani. I have feared for a while that evil roams amongst these woods. They used to be green and vibrant with lively earthen song. If only I had proof that it was something evil and not of the forest's own choice...", he added.

"We have to find areas of maximal damage. That may give us a clue."

They searched around only to find that all of the animals in sight were laying around as if dead. Lifeless and still they lay but no matter how loudly they shouted or if they touched them, they still remained still. Dyani tried to calm Radagast but to moderate avail for they both had noticed the rot and its erratic pattern was rather unnatural.

Dyani observed and carefully assessed the situation. "It doesn't make sense. This group is already browned and withered, while the grass around it is vibrant and green? What could be causing the forest to decay like this?"

"It certainly is a mystery." Gasping at the unpleasant sight of other plants he knew to be quite resilient, he picked one up that had lost all of its blue color, ""Not good. Not good at all." he said as he picked up an herb and took off in a hasty sprint. They found Sebastian gasping for air and Radagast quickly retrieved him. "Oh no! I hope he will be all right."

"C'mon now Dyani, we must get back to the cottage."

Back at the cottage, Dalon was sneaking bits of carrot as the prepared lunch.

"I almost forgot that Radagast was vegetarian. Not that it isn't tasty and nourishing. I just hope he doesn't catch me staring at the deer outside." Dalon joked. As if by chance, a deer was seen through the window as it shot its head up at the implication it would be a future dinner. It was enough to make Avalair laugh.

"Dalon!" Avalair hit his arm at the tease. "Be nice to those deer. They were our best chance of getting here as well as Sebastian."

"Please understand Avalair", Dalon remarked, "Radagast is as great a company as anyone but even he could possibly understand a man has got to have some meat."

"Well all I can say is, glad it's edible", said Beolel.

"Wait, have you all noticed something?"

"Finally, you acknowledge my greatness Beolel." Dalon could not resist getting under his sisters skin sometimes.

"Yeah, then I apologized for my mistake. No, I meant the birds. No singing, chirping, nothing." The silence was a bit eerie and tension set in as they hoped there was nothing was wrong outside. Dalon looked out the window and to his dismay a few animals were laying on the ground as if they were….dead. "I don't like the looks of this, not one bit."

"What is it?", Avalair had a look of concern on her face and then looked overhead at the light growing dimmer. "Um, Avy, Dalon? What's going on?", Beolel tried to search for them and they pulled her in close.

"Something not so pleasant is happening Beolel."

As the shadowy presence was spread and felt throughout those in the cottage, it would not take an expert to know that something evil was among them.

"Let's fight them!", Beolel was at the ready as soon as she could 'see' earth under her. Avalair grabbed her and pulled her back in the cottage.

Suddenly Radagast and Dyani burst through the door with Sebastian in his hands twitching and wriggling around and his breathing labored. When they asked him how he got in that state the brown wizard said there wasn't any time to waste.

"The plants have been spoiled somehow. I need that table cleared off now! Hurry, hurry now!" They gathered the food and placed it on another table and made room for Sebastian.

"Anything we can do?" asked Dyani.

Radagast in all of his fretted panic instructed Dyani, "Get me that blue bottle, and that instrument there!" Dyani was all too willing to help but she felt it best to let Radagast get the next few items. Other hedgehogs and some birds were concerned for him. "Give him some air for goodness sake!" Radagast in his haste to give him medicine to swallow. Dyani and Avalair held the hedgehogs close and consoled them. When that didn't work he asked for another piece of equipment.

"Dyani, grab my medicinal pipes on the left side of the top shelf!" Hurriedly she handed them to him but they too failed to revive him.

"We're here if you need us", offered Beolel. Ippa's curious face saddened and he even helped to make Sebastian more comfortable. No matter what the wizard tried, they seemed to fail and he was at a loss for explanation.

"I don't know. I don't understand why it's not working, unless it's witchcraft." His face turned solemn and the others were all but unprepared for magic that they could not bend or had learned to bend, yet.

Radagast soon realized that to revive Sebastian would take a more powerful spell.

"HE can't die! He just can't!" cried Dalon. No one could comprehend the unexplainable as the light was being obstructed by moving shadows.

"Avalair!" Radagast called as he lay Sebastian in his arms, none to keen about her getting close to the wickedness outside.

"Don't worry! Do what you must, we''ll fight them off!" All of them huddled together to form a shield of protection against the spiders as Radagast chanted an ancient spell in a foreign language. Dalon managed to blow two of them back into the bushes while Dyani and Avalair stuck three in the eyes. Beolel could listen and strike at them from behind using the earth from outside. Quite a handy skill, and even more so when Dalon used his sword to partially cut one's leg off and it shrieked in pain.

Radagast would use a horn-shaped object to collect black mist that emitted from the hedgehogs mouth and soon dissipated when the spell was over. The sound of Sebastian peeping and squealing again relaxed them to know that he was happy and lively again. They all stood closely and watched as the spiders retreated the house, being no match for the magic that went on.

"Whew! That was close.", sighed Beolel. "I hope I never have to anticipate fighting off spiders again. I can feel heartbeats from all of you. Sounds as if I'm trapped in a drum."

"Believe me, you don't want to", replied Dalon. While panting and waiting for their adrenaline to decrease, Dalon peaked out the window. He followed Radagast who cautiously stepped outside. As the two investigated the damage to the house, Beolel followed them out.

"What would giant spiders be doing here?" She had gotten over the terrifying experience quicker than the others did but would not take it for granted.

"I haven't the faintest clue. They were not of this good earth, that's for sure." His response was worrisome and set alert in the hearts of the others. Action had to be taken to get to the bottom of this. Upon inquiring the whereabouts of the spiders, a small bird appeared and conversed with him. "The old fortress, eh? Yes, I've received word that Sauron is there. Show me if you will."

"We're going with you. If those creatures are a product of witchcraft then that means I need to know. All of us. We will defend should anything attack."

"What about Xai'Yn?"

"I will know when she is around" said Avalair, "Also, my past lives will keep me updated. C'mon we don't want to waste anytime."

Radagast nodded and boarded his sleigh pulled by most wonderful creatures - Rhosgobel Rabbits, known for their swift cutting speed and ability to dodge around any object. It also helped that they knew the territory and stored it in their long term memory in case they had to flee. Radagast took off and Beolel formed a moving earth platform for all of them to board. She kept up with Radagast well enough being a superb earth bender in her own right.

They approached an ominous ruined building that could have been glorious once before. The feeling of despair touched their senses and made the wind feel a bit colder. They slowed down once they saw where Radagast had stopped and Beolel lowered the earth back into its original form. "Wow, this place feels emptier than my stomach sometimes", said Dalon. "You have a space between your ears to store food if you have to, you know?" joshed Beolel. "You know, I thought I would use yours." replied her older brother making her shoot him a disdainful look. They tried to lighten the mood with sarcasm although this was a serious matter. "I'll have you all wait here. If I need you, I will give a shout."

"Are you sure?", asked Avalair. The anticipation seemed endless for the Other Earth company. Dalon was reprimanded twice for throwing rocks, Dyani heard voices in the wind but tried to ignore them, and Avalair felt something tug at her shirt. She jumped while turning to face what could have tried to grab her but found only that it was Beolel.

"It's just me," she assured her putting up her hands. "Good gracious, here I'll sit next to you." "Thanks. Tell me is the scenery at least worth looking at for our first date?"

"Of course love", she said sarcastically before pushing her head away. "Only the best for you."

"I always knew you too were meant for each other", Avalair joked, "I'll call you 'The Wet Stone Duo.'".

Dalon shook his head as he sighed softly. "I'm going to put that in the category of 'things I did not want to hear'."

Of course, Beolel and Dyani had their share of bouts but they were dedicated and dear friends nonetheless.

Dyani noticed Avaliar stand up quietly and walk over to the gray ledge. "Sightseeing already?", Dyani jested.

"Oh no, just stretching is all." Avalair didn't seem to truly hear what the others were saying as she peered into a window of the abandoned fortress. From what she could make out, a slender figure what she thought was a human form, had no arms or limbs that she could make out. A glow illuminated although not of the beauty of the stars or moon or sun. This was conjured by some flame and she could hear a faint whooshing noise that accompanied it. She allowed a few ragged breaths to escape before calming herself using her diaphragm muscle to steady her breathing. Eery whispers began to call out a name- her name!

"Av...al...air! Xai'Yn...is com...ing!", said the voice, whispered, but loud enough to her to awaken and Ent.

In a panic, she rushed back to where she sat and draped her cloak around her.

"What happened over there? We kept calling you and you would not respond."

"I believe it's time we left this place. I thought I saw something in the window over there and it called my name."

"This can't be!", exclaimed Dalon.

After an hour passed by, Radagast was running hard and calling to them that they had to leave as soon as Avalair told them of what she saw and heard.

"Radagast, I saw something over there!", she called out but the brown wizard shared in her ordeal a great deal more and he urged them that it was time they had left.

The rabbits would have left him but Beolel gave him a push with earth and he caught up with them. Large and seemingly very angry bats swooped down to give them a terror but they were shielded away with a mound of rock forming to stop them in mid-flight. "Bats, shmats. That'll teach em.", said Beolel triumphantly.

They arrived at Radagast's cottage and checked on the status of his house. In efforts to keep any more damage to a minimum, Beolel encased it in rock and left a hidden opening for him to go back inside. "Sorry we could not do any more as far as repairs."

"Never mind that now lass. It is most appreciated. But for now we must go far away!"

"Far away? How far?"

"I understand that this is last minute but this is the proof that Gandalf needs and I strongly advise you all to not ask me of what it is. He said he knows that our enemy has returned and this is the proof that he needs!", he called out.

"Wait won't we be out of the way of our quest?"

"We will be fine Beolel. At the moment we need to determine the severity of what just happened and whether it is spreading or going to attack anyone else. It may help to ward off Xai'Yn." Avalair's response alerted everyone to listen and prepare to change course.

"If we can find Gandalf in time, we will tell him what happened! Over the Misty Mountains we go." Avalair was familiar with Gandalf the Grey. He had brought her to the Shire to be raised by the Tooks when she was a baby and they stayed rather close.

The route (or what they could make of it) through the mountain range fortunately did not obstruct them with the dangers that lurk within it. At full speed they raced up and down inclines, alongside steep unused paths and to provide more feasible travel, Beolel went up ahead to make a clearing for the rabbits to not have to dart around sharp turns so much.

'How does he even know where he is going?', they each thought to themselves at some time at the beginning of their thrill ride.

Beolel expertly commanded the earth sleigh to adjoin Radagast.

"How much further?" She yelled loud enough for Radagast to hear. "Not much further! Although it would be more likely chance to find him but my senses tell me we are closing in!", he yelled back. Radagast would lead on ahead of them for them to cross a wide river and continue on their journey. "Lucky rabbits!" shouted Beolel.

"Feet!" mocked Dalon.

"Yeah, no kidding. I see with my feet and yet I can't even fly over water." Upon touching bare land and given the signal to go, they were on their way.

**The next chapter will have the meeting of the two companies. Looking forward to this one especially! I hope you all are enjoying it so far...**


	6. Killing Two Quests with One (Arken)stone

**Killing Two Quests with one (Arken)stone**

**Here is the latest chapter. I can't promise that is finally edited, I am a grammar nut on myself as well as keeping up with my own concept. Studying for my physical therapist assistant license is also a top priority of mine, but I hope you all delight in reading this so far...all OC's are mine and all others are Tolkiens :) **

Far over the mountain range to the west, the early morning sun was more than welcomed by all enjoying it, especially if you had almost become a trolls dinner.

I believe we left off with Gandalf leaving after Thorin's stubbornness turned away the pivotal point in the quest and, well, getting captured by trolls is nothing to be proud of. Had it not been for the quick and clever thinking of their burglar, and Gandalf arriving at the proper time, they would have been lunch for certain.

Thorin, Gandalf, and Bilbo stood in a clearing in the woods admiring their new findings from a troll horde. Thorin was getting the feel of his new elvish blade in his hands. He compared the sword to the jeweled rose and felt quite blessed with his finding.

The Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins from Bag-End seemed a bit apprehensive at the thought of having to defend himself with a weapon but would not dismiss the thought of it being of handy use. He hoped it would never glow blue but all the more, he would apply his sense and keep with him at all times.

The company had then decided that venturing as far away from the previous area was a good idea. It was almost the mark of evening and in a few hours time, dusk would soon be following.…..

Until the sound of rushing rumble sounded. All of the company were gathering themselves to move ahead when Thorin shouted, "Do you hear that? Something comes this way!"

They gathered together at once with weapons at the ready.

"Stay together now, all of you!" shouted Gandalf. Whipping sounds from broken branches and snaps and cracks at the sound of twigs filled the clearing and it echoed with the rumbling of something rapidly approaching. Prepared for anything, there emerged figures of small forest creatures pulling a land sleigh.

"The audacity! The horror!", the figure in brown, tattered robes shouted as the sleigh came to a halt.

"Ah, Radagast!", said Gandalf with relief.

"It's Radagast the Brown from the Greenwood Forest. He means you no harm.", he closed distance to the other wizard before asking fervently, "What brings you here, Radagast?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Well, actually _we_ were looking for you.", Radagast motioned to one behind him as if invisible. "We?", Gandalf questioned to him. "Yes, um", he looked back to see that he made it there without them. The dwarves and Hobbit searched for any signs of other strange company but from the way Radagast spoke of them, they couldn't pose any harm. "What? They were right behind me, they are sure to catch up. I'm afraid that I had no choice but to go to the old fortress...but some good has come out of it.."

"Yes?", questioned Gandalf.

In efforts to remember the alerting spider attack, "Well, I, er...had a thought and now I've lost it. A shame I can not remember, but I must say, it deserves urgent recall - ", he reiterated.

Gandalf retrieved a stick insect from Radagasts hat brim and placed it atop Radagast's pointed finger. "Here's your long lost pet", the grey wizard chuckled. Gandalf knew what it took to calm the brown wizard. The others dwarves looked at each other and shrugged while some felt quite secure at the company of _two_ wizards.

"All in good time but first, who is _we_ exactly?" questioned Gandalf once more. The dwarves still had their weapons drawn but lowered and wondered if they would have to attack but much to their relief they were motioned to put them at ease.

Radagast suddenly understanding the question replied "Ah yes! We, er, they would be Avalair and her three friends, and Ippa of course.

"Avalair?", Bilbo shouted in surprise.

"I was just in fro - ", Radagast began only to be shown up by the company arriving...

Another smoother reverberation echoed through the clearing in the woods. They readied their weapons once again although Gandalf motioned for them to wait. Something was moving toward them and came to a halt at the top of a hill where a great tree stump had blocked the way for any earth to pass through. Four figures sailed from the top of it and landed on some members of the company. Bilbo had gotten nearly flattened by Dalon, Fili caught Dyani, Beolel made her way to Kili, and Thorin was nearly knocked down by Avalair. The dwarves had barely any time to react and took the impact.

The Arkenites' hoods had flown over their faces when they landed and could not see the sharp metal weapons pointed at them. Dalon being the first to lift his head to check his surroundings saw Bilbo and greeted him. "Master Bilbo! Good to see you!", Dalon helped him up and dusted off his cape. Bilbo's eyes widened in surprise as he knew of Dalon from some years ago when they came to visit for Belladonna''s funeral. "Master Dalon…Airdagger?."

"You know them?" asked a surprised Dwalin.

"All too well. They mean no harm, I swear!", he responded being glad to see someone he knew.

"All right then fella! You can get off of me now!" shouted Fili to the clumsy one that landed on him. He noticed a little bit late that the 'fella' he was referring to had too soft and large of a chest for him to be calling him male in any fashion, making his facial expression change entirely.

"Actually, I'm a female my good dwarf!", said a deep yet kittenish, feminine voice. The accent was not like those of Middle Earth, but more universal...with a slight 'twang' to it. Dyani removed her hood to reveal truly feminine face albeit the annoyed-amused scowl and scattered specks of dried mud and dirt, catching Fili and the others off guard. She had long black hair in loose waves and two thick braids on each side of her head secured to the back. Three more slender braids on the left were secured with a silver bead with an emerald encrusted in each one. Some markings, one clearly a lightening bolt and one with delicate wavy patterns that resembled watery waves. She had an olive complexion that appeared soft but the tops of her apple cheeks were beat a bit by the sun's heat.

"By all means, lay on top of me", Fili dreamily blurted without a care in the world upon seeing her delicate features and exotic sparkling green eyes. Once the snickers from the other dwarves and Gandalf had caught his attention he had a bit of panic on his face. Kili would laugh the loudest as he always did. Her brilliant green eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, excuse me?", she raised her eyebrows a bit at this first-thought-turned-utterance, her eyes glittered in the light like two sparkling peridots. He had never seen such adoring beauty.

"Sorry, I meant...I hope you are all right", he said in a hasty manner to correct himself.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said with a small smile. "Sorry about that we were just trying to keep up with 'Radagast the Hasty' here", she said pointing to Radagast.

Thorin addressed Fili to attend to his nephews spewing of words.

"Be a bit more subtle if you are to compliment a woman next time", Thorin spat in a hushed tone as he grabbed Fili's arm in correcting him.

"Yes uncle. It won't happen again", Fili said in a hush.

Things would definitely not be the same from here on out, even being on a quest.

Ippa had joined them and landed on Dyani's head.

"Hey little one! You finally made it", said Dyani.

Ippa squawked with relief. He eyed the dwarves as much as they did him.

"What is that? A flying monkey rabbit?" asked Ori only more curious than afraid. Ippa chirped at this and flew over to Ori and perched on his shoulder and his large eyes searched his bowl cut. "Don't be afraid, he is just curious. And he is a flying lemox although your guess is the one most often made. His name is Ippa."

"Ee-pah", Ori pronounced with politeness, "Ori, at your service", he said nodding his head. Ippa flew to the ground to return the bow. It was rather cute when he tried to make out 'at your service'. He then turned to the others and performed the same courteous act before flying over to Gandalf.

"What a polite little fellow", said Dori.

"He is until you cross him. Do not worry he's pretty good for the most part." Dalon added with his low and casually cool voice.

"Ippa, glad to see you again", the grey wizard smiled.

Kili could not help but furrow his brows at the smallest of the new bunch, for she looked more like a dirty tomboy. She wore a dark brown leather headband with some foreign writing on it and some silver and blue opal beads woven into it to secure her long light blonde side braids. They were plaited and secured with bands and were separated into three braids that stopped at her waist. Despite being dusted with bits of mud from their trip through the mountains, the rich bold light golden blonde color could be made out.

"Sorry about that.", she said. Kili observed her cutesy, angelic features and wondered if it was real - that there were females that he could talk to for the trip.

"It's all right. Up you get", graciously holding out his hand but she waved her hand out as if she could not see it until she finally found it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Why thank you kind dwarf. Who says chivalry is dead?"

"No one as long as I'm around." he winked and smiled at her pretty face. A smile crept upon her full set of lips and her eyelashes blinked with utter cuteness, even with dirt on her face. When he noticed she didn't react visually, Kili had a look of confusion and intrigue on his face as she did not make any eye contact. He searched her light blue opal pools and he waved his hand over her face to which she did not react. He waved even more vigorously until she pointed out what he was doing. "Waving the hand in front of my face trick? Get it all the time." He suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away to which she just smirked at his antics. "Are you really, um,", he stammered trying to be polite.

"Blind? Nah,", she said jokingly, "Rather, my feet see so well, they leave my eyes in the dark. I was the one that got us all here." she confidently pointed out with a smile.

"Glad to meet you then", Kili said rather breathy.

The others had the most skeptical looks about their faces.

"What good is a blind female in these parts?" questioned Gloin.

"Quite a bit actually", she turned to face the one that dared test her. "Oh, and for your information, I'm not deaf in the slightest so don't think for a moment that I won't be of any liability."

She remarked with a fake yet sweet smile before joining with her brother. Gloin and the others were taken aback at the audaciousness of the petite 4'2" blind young woman, and huffed to himself and was about to say something when Thorin addressed the last hooded figure.

"And who might you be?" Thorin asked as he assisted the one that landed half on him to her feet. She had then scooted off of him to collect herself. _'At least he is kind enough to help me up.' _She would have knocked his gear off had he not had his sword he still clutched in his hand and was greatly annoyed. At the question, she removed her hood that fell over her when she landed and Thorin was at a loss for words.

The flecks of dried mud about her face gave her a gruff appearance and her neck and chest were smudged with dirt. Meeting Avalair's eyes for the first time was a sight to see indeed. Deep pools of sparkling lavender brought bewilderment to anyone that saw them, as if gems were placed there. Her red hair coupled with golden blonde highlights and her small dwarvish ears, which were more adorable than anything, did indeed catch his interest. One was adorned with a gold serpentine dragon with sapphire studs depicting its eyes and at the lobe were a diamond and sapphire stud within an S-shaped gold piece. On the other lobe, one of each of the same stud. She had a silver charm wrapped around one of them and pierced with a diamond and an amethyst on the other. Her long sideburns, which too had golden strands woven about, only came down to the angle of her jaw and appeared to be hair hanging freely to frame her face and were braided to meet tuft of hair towards the nape of her neck. While all the other commotion was going on, Gandalf went to check on the new company of four.

Avalair met Thorin's eyes and was at a loss for words. She stumbled backwards a bit while trying to think of what to say.

"Avalair! So good to see you! Why Dalon, Dyani, and Beolel are here too!" Ippa flew around Gandalf's head before hugging him. "And Ippa our trusty little lemox!" Ippa squealed with delight. "What brings you all here to Middle Earth?" he inched closer to her.

She hesitated at first but began to explain, "Gandalf, we are here on accord of the ark-",

"Aunt Avalair!" exclaimed Bilbo as he ran up to hug her. Avalair could not be more surprised as she hugged her dear adopted nephew. He was still small like a child but was now a man on a quest.

And she had to find out this way. The other dwarves looked on in confusion and interest as to how she was his 'aunt'.

"Oh Bilbo darling!", she said in a silvery, slightly husky voice, "It's so wonderful to see you, oh but wait. What are you doing so far from the Shire?"

"How do you two know each other?" Thorin queried.

"She's my...adopted aunt." Bilbo responded with all hopes of easing Thorin''s tension in the company of strangers. How could someone associate them with trouble after saying that they knew him was beyond his reasoning. "My grandparents raised her."

"The woman from the picture! It's you!" shouted Bofur pointing to the redheaded pint-sized woman.

"Ah yes it has to be. Wouldn't forget a smile like that once you saw it", added Dori.

"The woman warrior, maybe?", questioned Dwalin.

Avalair swung her head to the hair out of her face and placed one hand on her shapely hip. Bilbo looked up at her as she playfully interrogated him.

"The more pressing question is this - What are _you_ doing out here?", came out the maternal tone in Avalair's voice.

"Well, it's a long story, really", he said with the bravest smile that he could muster and while trying to dodge her checking him for any indication of damage to which made him a bit shy.

"You know me, I'm all for long stories when it comes to those not at all gone on adventures to suddenly being found hundreds of miles from home." Her tone was not angry but more or less concerned and the others were wondering as to how this little meeting would go or if they would still have a burglar. Gandalf joined in to alleviate his attempt at explaining the situation.

"What picture?", demanded Thorin. "What is going on here and why are we allowing these folk to hold us up? We are on important business and it is best that we be on our way."

"I guess this leaves out the introductions. As we are on very important business as well." Avalair was never one to correct a misunderstanding and noticed that he did not like to be done so. He took one step towards her and she began to step toward him when a grey sleeve blocked their path.

"Avalair allow me. Omnien Avalair, this is Thorin Oakenshield, King of Durin's Folk and the rightful King Under the Mountain. He and his company of twelve dwarves and Hobbit are traveling to reclaim his homeland." Avalair curtly addressed him with a graceful bow. "Please forgive me for not noticing dwarven royalty and his faithful company. Very honored to meet you, King Thorin." Gandalf continued amidst Thorin wanting to say something.

"Thorin Oakenshield, allow me to introduce a most remarkable lady, Avalair Soulcharmer." Avalair seemed a bit nervous as she was introduced. Thorin cast a hard look all while lifting his head to show that his quest was not to be revealed to just anyone. Even if she did look dashing.

Thorin gave a slight nod without taking his eyes off of her. The unease was evident among her lovely features to which he became lost in wondering what she was so afraid of. The wizard then proceeded on with introducing the others of the company and of the purpose of their quest.

Thorin would interrupt with a piercing question, "You are the Omnien?" He practically spat this word. The former Omnien that knew his grandfather and told him had tried to talk him out of the arkenstone because of the fact that if the wrong ears heard of his treasure, he would be in danger. They butted heads seeing as the dragon-sickness was beginning to take over Thror, but the Omnien would offer to help if he could, only that did not happen at least as far as he knew.

"Yeppers peppers, that she is!", Beolel proclaimed before Dyani told her to shush.

"Yes, I am the Omnien", Avy sighed and straightened herself, "and I have a quest of my own that is most urgent. Normally I introduce myself a little differently."

She straightened her throat and began by introducing herself more humbly, "Avalair, daughter of Ramlin Swiftsilver, adopted daughter of Gerontius Took, at your service." Thorin softened his hard stare then he was almost struck dumb at what she had just said. "YOU are Ramlin's daughter?" Balin asked her.

"By my beard." said Gloin with an aghast look.

"The Ramlin that put out Smaug's right eye before saving Thorin's mother and twenty other dwarves?" asked Dwalin.

"That's the one. And these folks here are my company." All would introduce themselves as it was only proper. "Dalon Airdagger, at your service."

"Dyani Wavecrasher, at your service."

"Beolel Stonefury, at your service", she said with a forced wink unbeknownst who saw it.

"I take it you all knew my father well." At this, Gandalf was afraid that if they knew Ramlin had began a family instead of returning to Ered Luin, then they would see him as a traitor.

"Ramlin would be a traitor then! For he began his own family instead of returning to us!"

Yeppers peppers, he was right.

Dwalin would back up Gloin's sudden claim but Gandalf felt it necessary to explain the circumstances.

"Please allow me to explain!", Avalair pleaded, "Had you any inclination as to what happened to him you would not make such rash accusations. He was on a returning trip with medicinal herbs to you all when he was attacked by orcs. He defended himself until he was pierced through the leg and then knocked unconscious. He was rescued and taken to Other Earth where he met my mother. With no memory he would not have thought to live his remaining years with my mother, and well, have me."

Gandalf would come to the rescue for he knew of the distressing truth.

"Yes it is true. I remember a dear old comrade telling me of what had happened. Had he regained any memory, he would not have stayed where he was. To think that he would deliberately abandon his friends is inconceivable and you all perfectly know that!" The others wondered as of this news getting to them.

"Why did you not tell us of this in the first place?" Thorin demanded Gandalf. "Enough already!", Gandalf shouted, "Avalair has been through grave places against her will and she must be attended to."

Worrisome as they all were, Avalair didn't seem to catch on until she saw the eyes of Bilbo nodding to her to go along with it. Avalair placed her hand on Gandalf and nodded her head with a smile. He then knelt down to observe her for any signs of recovery from her fall. "You appear to be in good health. I received a distress signal from your guardian", he sighed.

"I have made it this far as well as my company. However, we lost one." She hung her head at the thought of Hozun's unfair demise.

"Hozun Hotstone was with us but he was killed." The other Arkenites expressions said it all as well. Their struggles with Easterlings and orcs showed in their stances but they remained strong on the outside.

"It is all right my dear. You have found strength in numbers with us", he comforted patting her back and holding her in for one more side clinch. Bilbo closed in to her side and she held him with one arm.

"Psst! Gandalf!" Radagast cast an impatient look and Gandalf noticed the signal that he needed to know of something important. "Get to know our new guests, properly that is! The company of Arkenites would be a great deal of use and a most memorable experience." With that they disappeared behind a bushy clearing for their meeting.

"Pardon me, but what is an Arkenite?" asked Dori.

"We manipulate the elements - air, water, earth, and fire", Dalon explained, "and apply them in combat and other useful purposes. It is universally known as 'bending' them." As the dwarves tried to take this in, they would still have to see it to believe it. They did take notice of their weapons so they could not be too unprepared.

"Really? How do you do that?" Kili asked.

"I bend air like this," Dalon circled his arms above his head and created a gust of wind forming it into a miniature tornado and sending it along the clearing. "It's not magic or anything. More along the lines of a deep spiritual and mental connection with that element." Some were a bit perplexed while others were awed.

"I bend water. A rather versatile element." Dyani added with a sweet smile. She pulled out from her bag a bottle as deep blue as cobalt glass and retrieved a bit of water. The water encircled around her body and was gathered at her fingertips where it froze in place. Returning it to a liquid state, she rippled her fingers summoning it back into the bottle.

"Very nice", Fili commented. Bofur placed his hands atop his pick axe and nodded in approval. "Not bad. Can you do that with ale as well, lass?"

"Ale, wine, anything that has water. As far as making ale and wine, I've already tried. Still working on it though." Dyani as it seems, could join in on adding to what is shared amongst a group of hopeful dreamers.

"You took the thought right outta my mind", joked Nori.

"Heh, heh mine too," Bofur added. Dyani then placed her hand upon Beolel's shoulder and the others awaited her demonstration.

"All this talk of wine makes miss 'wonder wine' from Avy's great-grandmother.", said Dalon. A dwarven specialty from where he hails.

"Ah yes. Saving the best for last, I see. I bend earth", Beolel crossed fisted hands over her head and created a triangular shelter that she called an 'rock tent'. She then began to move around as if on a surf board around the dwarf company before returning to her original spot.

How amusing it was for Thorin to be aggravated with every attempt at speaking to Avalair, and the Hafling would beat him to it. The deep grunt in his voice was quite evident, and if you are at all familiar with the rugged handsomeness of Thorin Oakenshield, quite passionate.

"Could have used you lot earlier then", piped Bilbo. "We had just been captured by trolls and were almost their dinner." said Bilbo to address Avalair's concerned stare, and lastly, Thorin's glare. To his best thinking, he embellished the story just to keep his head, "But we all pitched in together and devised a most reputable escape plan. With the help of Gandalf."

"So, what brings you all here?" Bombur curiously asked.

"We are on a very urgent mission to protect the arkenstone from a murderous blood witch", Avalair said.

Thorin stepped forward with a warning. "The Arkenstone is a part of my line of regality. Why would it need protecting? The last Omnien we ever had dealings with demanded that we surrender it to him!"

"I don't want it as it is rightfully yours, but it must be protec-", Avalair was cut off from a howling from the top of a ravine.

At that moment, a low growling sound came from above.

"First trolls, now wolves?" Bilbo wondered.

"Not a wolf A warg!" Bofur unable to conceal the horror in his voice. At the sound of a low growl, all turned to see a common enemy. To the side above where Gloin stood, a cruel canine figure emerged shielding the light between the tree trunks. A warg, a menacing breed only loyal to the orcs, jumped down from above and landed in the midst of the dwarf company. It lunged for Avalair as she went to retrieve her dagger from under her cloak, but Thorin cut it down instantly. From above where Thorin stood, another went to lunge for him until Kili reacted, taking it down with an arrow. The arrow caught a particular nerve plexus and Dwalin ended it with a blow from his axe.

"Warg scouts! That only means an orc pack is soon to follow!" Thorin snarled.

"An _orc pack_!" Bilbo growled, dismissing all of his patience, "This part of the adventure I would have liked to be more fully prepared for!" Bilbo was ready to hide amongst the grass blades had he actually shrank as much as he felt he did. He could not understand for the life of him why he had left his dear Hobbit hole, but was relieved that someone he knew was with him.

"Not those nasty creatures again!" Dyani exclaimed. The Arkenites armed themselves at the sight of any vile being they had encountered. Dyani with her blue-tinted sword, Dalon with his long blades, Beolel with a staff, and Avalair with her Gandalf armed himself with wanting to pierce information.

"Thorin, who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

Thorin was rather surprised and insulted at the question. "No one, I swear it on Durin's name! What is going on?"

The Istari wizard's tone was all too serious. "Someone is hunting you."

Suddenly another warg was at the far end of the hollow and growling at them all. It lurked about in the shadows that seemed to make the sun disappear. The others huddled around and prepared for it to strike. Ippa blew a raspberry while Dyani shooed him to stop. This wasn't the time for teasing bloodthirsty animals.

It readied into position.

It's muscles twitched at its haunches.

It leaped.

It disappeared?

The others stood back in amazement at the miraculous save from their new acquaintance.

Dalon had leaped high in the air and in front of the company to evade an attack by knocking the warg back to the top of where they stopped and through countless trees. It's yelps could be heard from all, even Oin, and branches cracking at the impact from the accelerated beast were ensuring enough that it would not be back. At least they hoped so. The others did not know what to say.

Dwalin, initiating the reality of the situation, suggested the best route to take. "We have to get out of here!"

Ori hurriedly returned with the distressing news that their ponies had ran away.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast's volunteering was refreshing to the Arkenites.

Gundabad wargs are swift! They will catch up to you!" Gandalf warned him.

"Ah, but these are Rhosgobel rabbits! We shall see who outruns who!" Radagast added with a confident smirk.

"As you now know, the Hobbit is no stranger to these Arkenites or Ippa! So you should trust that you are in good company should you decide to travel together." He addressed the dwarves while Ippa squeaked and waved good-bye to his beloved healer. "Take care of them and they will enrich you with hospitality and sheer warrior spirit!" After he arranged to take off, the others could not help but hide their modest smiles.

Echoing sounds of an approaching orc pack limited their time for standing around any longer. "Come now, we musn't doddle!" urged Gandalf. Avalair found herself near Bilbo and wedged between Dyani and Balin with Thorin at the front.

"Stay with me, Bilbo." Bilbo caught up to her side. Fili, Bifur and Dalon were scouting to the sides while Kili, Bombur, and Bifur were on the other side tending to the other. They rounded through a rocky hill full of trees giving them ample time to disguise themselves in the bushes. Radagast took off with a burst of speed as he taunted the orcs, giving a clear signal for them to move on.

The grassy plains were tricky as the scattered rocks and jutting rocks would easily make you trip if you were not careful. "Careful Beolel. Rocks everywhere." said Dyani.

Beolel able to pick up vibrations from the orc pack, simplified the matter by extending her arms in front of her and flattening the course of where she was going.

"Easy with the earth bending!", warned Avalair. "We don't want them to pick up our trail."

"That's why I must act on my solutions!" Beolel tried not to sass, as she was only hatching a plan if need be. Avalair only shook her head as they continued to run. She eventually caught up with Thorin with great speed and she looked like a deer gliding through the tall grass. She darted behind him and to the other side of Gloin to catch a glimpse of Radagast.

Before their hiding places became too scarce, they hid behind some large rocks. Beolel was getting twitchy as she wanted to knock out some orcs. "Don't start a war just yet, sister." Dalon warned her. He noticed how she clutched her staff in anticipation and warned her however headstrong she could be.

"This way! Quickly now!" Gandalf's encouragement in getting them to move was more satisfying to the company and Bilbo. While his cadence aided him to move quicker, the others were weighed down but would push themselves to keep up. "Stay together! Move!" Gandalf breathlessly ordered taking a route that was intended to hide them behind a large boulder. The Orc pack could be easily spotted much to the possibility of them being just as easily spotted. They wore long sleeves and hoods with masks, as sunlight caused them terrible pain.

Radagast was making good time but seemed to enjoy the thrill of the chase too much. Ori could not stop fast enough but Thorin managed to grab him and pull him to the safety of the others. They motioned for any signs of orcs or more wargs and none were sighted. The Arkenites looked around and waited for any signal to move on.

Ever so vigilant, the grey wizard gestured for the others to move. The Arkenites would have moved on but from where they got a late start from seeing at the last second, five orcs on wargs. Strange as it was for orcs to be in any sunlight, they all had hoods and long sleeves this time.

The other company were relieved to see the treading dwarves disappear behind a smaller boulder. They had to stay behind so as to not draw attention to anyone else. "When do we attack?" Dyani questioned. "When those rakhâs are in sight", Avy pointed to the ones clutching long spears with jagged edges. "Beolel when you are able, step out and use your scythe. Dalon, you can easily manage to wipe out the horde from the right. Dyani, slice and dice them as you would a live onion." From behind them a large warg snarled with dripping fangs as it was close enough to bite their heads off without pouncing. Avalair turned to face the warg and placed her hand on its head. The contact rendered the warg obedient as it allowed for her to 'speak' to it.

_'You are free to love and be a free spirit. Tell the others in your group.', _she concentrated.

Avalair broke the connection and the wargs eyes dilated to large black circles and it leaped away in a joyous leap. "You're priceless, do you know that?" Dyani remarked.

"I really don't pay any attention", she replied with a sly smile.

Meanwhile at the boulder, the dwarves wondered of the whereabouts of the others. Gandalf assured them that they were fine and at the boulder behind them. Bilbo had became entangled in the dwarf company and sat looking around worrying about his aunt and the others. They were waiting to defend themselves at the ferocious low growl from atop of the boulder. As the warg sniffed toward the ground for the dwarves, Thorin gave a nod to Kili to strike it down. An arrow in careful placement, he swiftly turned to aim for warg's skull and his target. Without hesitation a second arrow was loosed and entered the orc's chest. They fell to the ground writhing in pain to which alerted the distant pack. The other dwarves were swift to silence them eternally, but the others from their pack were in full pursuit. Echoes from the distance made to their ears and their appeared from each side, one more warg and orc rider attacked.

Before they could do anything, all of the wargs stopped in their tracks. Orcs looked on rather confused and began to kick their flanks in frustration. At this the wargs reared up and bucked off their riders and scampered off as merrily as wild horses . At the odd occurrence, the dwarves were perplexed at this while preparing to fend off the orcs.

Once the above orc had been dismounted, he yelled and attempted to sever one of the dwarves heads. Instantly, Dyani bounced from behind the orc in a horizontal full body twist. While above the orc, she aimed her blade in alignment with the orcs neck and connected with furious speed. At once, the head flung to the side and she followed to execute the orc. It chased after her to which she found another rock just about several yards away, ran up the vertical edge, and flipped backwards. The orcs reaction time was cut short by surprise and the fate of her sword when it turned around. The impact suspended the head in the air and she jumped in the air and kicked it hard as it knocked one orc off of its ride. On the other side, Avalair took her long-handled battle axe and swung it vertically to the orc's head. As blood gushed from it's cranium, the orc jumped toward her, but Avalair was quick to plan. Using laws of physics, she used the axe imbedded in the skull of the orc as a swinging fulcrum and it released allowing her to flip sideways and swing in front of her to ready its use. The leaping orc was swinging at thin air before it turned and was soon facing a sleek flattened metal before making its death list. The others soon joined up and all were together again.

It would be most celebrated had they not heard the howls from sprinting orcs.

"Make haste now!" A desperate Gandalf called to all in the company. They hustled together over more rocks and soon in plain fields. Thorin glanced back at Avalair as she still held her axe probably wondering if she knew how to use it. Bilbo was keeping up rather well as the Arkenites were careful not to lose him, Dalon placed himself near Balin and Bombur as they tried to catch up with Oin and Gloin.

Assorted about in a clearing, they were pushed into forming a defense. Orcs had surrounded them to which Fili acknowledged to the others for their protection.

"Rakhâs up ahead!" Standing firm, they drew their weapons as swiftly as a bird takes flight, the sun providing a ghostly dazzle to what metal was in it's path.

"Hold your ground. Kill at first advance!" Thorin pulled his sword and posted himself in place. In the distance, he saw Avalair with her axe of gold, black and grey metal and Khuzdul symbols at the base of the blade. When orcs charged at her on foot, she swiped and turned her body with stances changing like flowing water, calculating when and where to strike. She took out all four with ease while the others in the distance charged for Beolel. Dyani stood near her to protect her back. "Beolel, get ready." She yelled to her friend that was near Balin, Oin, and Bombur.

Beolel unlocked a mechanism on her staff to reveal a whitish-silver scythe blade. It had to be quite lightweight as she twirled it in the air and caught it just as a professional would. Dalon all too noticeable of the stares, approached the situation while bleeding out an orc with his daggers. "Don't worry, she can handle it", he yelled. The others glowered in fright of someone that was blind with a weapon of that caliber but no sooner than they winced at the thought of one of them getting dismembered, she had done so to the orcs that surrounded her.

Beolel could sense with her trusty little feet and whistling of her singing blade of the locations of all enemies as they approached and waited for the right moment. She stepped forward to the closest in range and with one swipe, cut off an orc's arm that hoisted its sword intended for her head. After that she stomped one foot and a long cone-shape rock emerged from the ground sending the orc over the hill. The other orcs slowed their pace and in anger, they charged harder. Beolel was quicker though, for with one sweep of her foot, holes in the ground were formed trapping all wargs in a messy imbalance and a tangled furry web along with their riders. Beginning from the left to the right, they stumbled violently to the ground and were rendered defenseless those riders that managed to dismount them and charge to the others.

With the help of Dalon's aggressive airbending dynamics, the orcs met the blades of Fili and Dwalin whom were near them. At that moment, he heard the guttural growl of an orc behind him and took his two axes and cut the orcs legs from underneath him. He landed on his feet and after three defense blocks with his axes, cut through the orc's skull.

Ori was being charged at by an orc until Beolel catapulted it with a rock that they had once hidden behind. "I'm staying with you!" Ori shouted in surprise as he joined her side.

Bilbo kept his trusty little sword out just in case hoping to apply in battle what he knew in the kitchen with cutting vegetables. Big, dirty, evil rotten potatoes with blades of their own and they knew how to fricassee.

'_My imagination is making things ever so worse'_, he thought. He stepped back stealthily with shaky hands around the handle to what he thought was the moss-covered rock behind him only to have Avy bump into him causing them to turn and face each other with weapons pointed. Relief to find they were on the same side was short-lived as she saw an orc advancing behind him.

"Bilbo!", she shouted as an orc was right behind him but before she could strike, Thorin lanced right through its back as it landed near Bilbo's foot.

"Nice handy work. You modest much?" Avy said a bit which took Thorin by surprise.

"Much obliged by the compliments but are you forgetting that we are under attack?," he said as he discarded the remaining blood with a swinging whip action of Orcrist.

"Don't you mean 'they' are under attack?" she asked nodding her flame-adorned head to the direction behind the forceful dwarf.

"Bilbo run!" Bilbo didn't hesitate to run as he was luckily greeted by Dalon to which hoisted him into the air. Thorin turned to see two orcs without wargs running and yelling like lunatics, completely giving their posts away. At that moment, they charged toward them and after a few parries and blocks, they easily won those battles.

"Very well then", she said as she turned to run back to the company with Thorin on her tail. "Do you always prattle on during times of martial inconvenience?" he asked as their paces began to match.

"Inconvenience? More like having to manipulate the circumstances. Don't you think?" Avy had a way with answers sometimes and she would try to remember what she meant by them.

Thorin growled a bit as he tried to retain his frustration to this idle chit-chat and did not answer. When she didn't say anything else and reverted back to being focused.

"All of you! This way!" Avalair turned to follow Gandalf's voice but Kili was in need of assistance in fighting two more orcs too close for comfort. Dalon aided with his airbending techniques and allowing them time to scamper to safety while Dyani assisted Dori and Nori with taking out two from the distance.

"Move now all of you!" Thorin commanded as they followed the familiar voice. Being ever so quick, they slid down a rock to an open pit. There was just enough light to give them a view and enough shadow for reclusion if needed. Avy and Thorin were left until they both turned around to see Kili still in the clearing! They shouted his name in unison and decreed for him to run. He hastened his departure from the grassy open but not before he landed one more arrow toward their gruesome foes. Thorin and Avy stood guard but Kili had tripped on a rock and fell. Avalair and Thorin rushed to the field and helped Kili to his feet. With great speed and prowess, Beolel skated along the earth and boarded them onto her earth sled, giving them an accelerated push to safety. They stopped at the opening as her and Kili slid beside each other. Avalair had no time to scamper to the side to allow Thorin to follow suit but they both made it to the bottom safely.

"You all right brother?", Fili asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Beolel, right?"

"That's right", Beolel confirmed as she and Dyani utilized each other for sitting support.

Gasping for air, Kili turned his head to the flame-haired beauty and could not make out what amount of adrenaline it took for her to pick him up. "I'm quite heavy and yet you picked me up?"

Avy hunched over and leaned on Dalon for support. Balin and Oin bent down in haste to check both of them over.

"Are you all right milady?", Oin wondered.

"I'm fine, I just exerted myself is all."

Dalon steadied her head with his arm around the back of her neck. "You need to be careful. Just breathe in slowly", Dalon coaxed.  
Thorin knelt down in front of her and noticed her breathe was wheezing. "Here, drink this." He handed her a flask of water to which she drank thankfully. "Thank you."

Her flushed cheeks and forehead were light with perspiration and at once, the cave then began to smell of lush orchids, more inviting than a dead orc any day.

"Mmm! Where is that coming from?" Bofur queried with a goofy smile. Avy sighed as she grabbed her hair showing off an adorable small dwarven ear. "I'm afraid that's me. It's my favorite perfume", she said rather shyly. "Just so you know."

Thorin stood up quickly and moved away from her. It was the same pleasing scent that enthralled him more than eighteen years ago. He did not want to lean in on her anymore than he caught himself doing all while wondering if it was coincidence.

"There is something coming from that way. Sounds like hoof beats", Beolel said as she placed her palm on the ground for a clearer reading. The others stood close together on Gandalf's motion to wait and prepare themselves for anything coming.

As they waited in anticipation, a horn roared threw the air from where they only knew.

"They're getting louder." As soon as she spoke, they jumped back to see the body of an orc roll to the bottom of the dusty floor. At the sight of an arrow, Thorin pulled it out to examine it. "Elves. Elves are out there.,"" his mood soon glowered. He shot a look at Gandalf although the grey wizard was none too intimidated by the dwarf prince. "What's wrong with elves of Rivendell?" Avy asked Balin. "It's a bit of a long story, lass", he said quietly.

'_I've heard of it before, actually'_, Avalair thought to herself.

Dwalin had already scouted with haste and found a long sunlit path with no indication of where it led. "I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?"

"We follow it, since you're standing there and nothing has happened to you!" Bofur answered. He may have stated the obvious at times, but he made good points also. As the dwarves followed, the other Arkenites looked up at Gandalf in reference to the silly question.

"When are they going to learn?" the wizard wondered aloud. Thorin then stopped to assess Avalair. "Balin, attend to Avalair", he concernedly ordered. Balin and Dalon helped Avy to her feet until she was able to stand independently. "Thank you ever so much, both of you." Her manners were well-structured but not forced. "I can walk now."

"Much appreciated Master Balin." Dalon thanked the look-out man.

"My pleasure Master Dalon."

They stood closely due to her slow steps as they all headed down the path.

The steep walls were tall and a narrow stream of light hit Bilbo's nose. Avalair was not too far from him as she teasingly blocked it from his view. He turned to see her smile at him and he returned one back. Just ahead, he could notice Thorin looking back toward them and turning his head forward again. _'What is his issue now?' _He wondered to himself. Avy caught Thorin's eye and had a questioning look to which he turned his head.

**Since orcs prowl at night (maybe dusk), I thought it best to have them attack with layers to shield them from the sun. Not that they deserve it, but if given that they would think to do it. Also, I decided to make Ippa a (fennec) fox-lemur, or a lemox, to make him more distinguishable. Also two things - , 1. There is a reason why Avalair has heard of the tale of the Elves and Dwarves dispute, which will be revealed in later chapters, and 2. There will be a play as in the Avatar: Last Airbender series although done differently and to poke some fun at the my characters!...hope you all are still enjoying! **


	7. Rest in Rivendell

**This chapter is a bit shorter...**

The light from above was from a half moon, finally calming the days tasks into a tranquil night. The sleek walls were so delicate yet no it was not definitive as to whether they were carved by nature or by skilled hands. The upward glances (except for Beolel) toward the crack between the walls were in case they may run into more unwanted trouble. Avy and the others were closest to Bilbo. Bilbo glanced around with a strange feeling. "Where are we exactly, Gandalf?"

"Can you feel it?"

"Yes. It feels a lot like magic. It has to be, there is no other way to describe it."

"That's exactly what it is. A very powerful, yet gentle magic", he reassured his little friend. Avy made an effort to make a ghost noise that made Bilbo flinch. He turned to see her making a funny face and he gave her a mocking scowl.

"Very funny Avy", he said. She laughed as she playfully put her arm around him.

"So good to see you again, dear Bilbo." He was glad to see her as well, but he sensed a deep tugging as her usual confident air was somehow a bit stagnant. Not like a puddle of water that sat untouched for more than a decade but, halted. He could not help but worry as he also noticed Gandalf glanced a worrisome look of pity. _'What could be the matter?''_, he thought.

Amidst the serenity of such a wondrous place, the dwarves were rather uneasy about entering Rivendell. Though it was a marvelous sight to behold, Bilbo had only remembered Thorin's acerbic attitude upon learning the arrow was of Elvish make leading to the conclusion that he disliked them greatly. In fact, he loathed them for they arrived at Erebor only to leave as they fled for their lives out of a destroyed castle that was their home. Avalair was not too far when he swung around to confront Gandalf. "I knew this was your plan. How do you figure the elves will help us?"  
"These elves are wise and decent", said Gandalf, "They will not judge you for any past deeds. It will serve all of you to give them a chance for they had nothing to do with the rift long ago."

"And what if they try to stop us? Or tell us that they can not help us?"

"As I have stated before, it is priority to get the answers to solve this map and we are in the best place to do just that."

Then Thorin remembered Avalair and what she said of the arkenstone. His mind whirled from one extreme thought to the next.

"Completely off the subject Gandalf, just how is the Omnien to accomplish her task if she is broken away from her...spirit? How can they if at all?"

"She has made it this far with her company. As long as I have known her, she is a mighty warrior, she leaves no one behind, and she knows nothing but truth, beauty, and purity in deed and honor. She may have lost a member of her company but who are you to believe that it she was careless or at all her fault?"

Thorin hung his head as he swallowed a bit of his pride. He turned to see her speaking with Dwalin and Nori about her axe. They held it and admired its quality and he turned again to Gandalf.

"Perhaps. Do you really think the elves have a way to help her? She sacrificed a lot for us back there and I will not be a witness if something happens to her that, should not."

Gandalf smiled as he noticed the feelings in the dwarf stirring. "We are here, aren't we?" he smiled to Thorin as his tension began to ease with his confession of her safety. At that, Ippa poked his head out of Dalon's robes and was quite relieved to be in safe surroundings. After assuring him that it was safe, he came out of hiding and perched on Dyani's shoulder.

"Also, the rock here is so smooth. Such as the Angafangan's lands.", praised Beolel.

"Anga - huh?", questioned Kili.

"They are Elves in Other Earth", explained Dalon. "They live in the mountains and the only Elven race that grow beards. Not the women though, just the males. They are a lot like dwarves."

The others were quite surprised at this, for they would have to see it to believe it.

After Gandalf's reassurance to Thorin of her strong will and warrior spirit, he felt the right time to address the other dwarves. "Avalair and the others know Lord Elrond and they will serve as a strong benefit. As a child, Elrond's daughter used to watch her while she had her airbending training here. He may even know a way to bring her into the Omnien state. You truly have been trained well Avalair."

Avalair glanced hopefully at this, "I hold Elrond's abilities in high praises but are you sure he can find a way to make my choklas (chakras in Arkenian) harmonious again? I wear out soon enough for a snail to catch up and I must say, it's beginning to wear out my nerves."

Thorin could only hope that having her there would appease any stopping them to get to Erebor, especially being witness to their nifty martial tactics. Her dwarven weapon defense and offense were quite sharp and graceful, something that was a great comfort to them. The others would look on to their leader with expectations of them accompanying them for they handled themselves so well with no qualms of who they defended.

"You know Thorin, it has been proven on many occasions that females serves as a swift motivation." Gandalf said low enough for Thorin to hear. Ah, the wisdom of a wizard. Thorin's response was an observation of her lovely smile and how she almost seemed as a part of the company. Some were still reluctant, but leave it to Fili, Kili, Oin, Bofur, Nori, and Ori to bridge that gap.

"And", he said aloud as it instantly zapped Thorin out of his trance. "for those of you that may not already know, she serves to keep the world in balance. At least in her part of the world, until now."

Toward the end of Gandalf's tutorial of Omnien 101, Thorin made a rush toward her until their was only a mosquito's buzz between them. Avalair braced herself for she knew of her place before the Heir of Durin. He nodded his head to her respectfully and began,

"However powerful you are, I have not forgotten how the previous Omnien demanded the arkenstone from my grandfather. It will serve in your best interest to not attempt the same of me", Thorin said curtly. Avy reassured him with the utmost sincerity for she knew that he was troubled and frightened at knowing of her position.

"I understand that what Hagnar did was only in the best benefit for everyone long ago and while I can not answer for him, Thorin, it is not my intention to take away the heirloom of your kingdom. My goal is to protect it from someone that wants to use it for evil! An old enemy of mine wants the stone to become an all-powerful Omnien but of a dark and evil nature. If we don't make it to Erebor in time, this entire world will be in grave danger. I wouldn't put it past her to distract the dragon somehow and locate the stone, and how I know of Smaug is in tales and my other past lives that have dealt with him in the past. And, I solemnly swear that I plan on going about this in a manner that will suit both of our quests should you permit our inclusion in your company." She sounded respectful enough and it was obvious that she had done this before. Thorin was still skeptical but could see something in her eyes that he had not detected in almost a century. Other than a pair of dazzling reflections of lavender crystal light, he saw - truth and determination. Not perfection by any means, but complete lack of pretense; something he did not quite know how to handle.

"That is to be determined", he replied. "As far as you and your company go, how do I know that you don't want the stone for yourself?" Thorin inquired with a bit of hostility.

"The arkenstone is a very ancient relic of Arkenites", Avalair answered with forced patience.

Gandalf in his impatience however, intervened. "For goodness sake Thorin, why do you think they are called such? Radagast has informed me that they have been traveling more than us by a month and you two will have to face your greatest enemies so you might as well try to understand each other for all will be explained momentarily. Avalair is just as tried and true as her father and for her to be chosen as the Omnien should indicate her good graces." Gandalf included for he knew that Avalair and the others were probably exhausted.

Thorin cast a downward glance and turned to study Avalair.

"Gandalf, it is all right", she said reassuringly. "Even the most clever and capable of warriors are held accountable by what they know and after all we are complete strangers from the other side of the world." Thorin began to wonder why she would look at him and look away so quickly. He did it too, but would he admit that? Why, no.

"I say add them!" Piped Bilbo with utter delight.

"I second that!", shouted Kili.

"Me too!", shouted Bofur.

"Me three!", added Ori before he let out a yawn.

Thorin cast them a look like a cruel school marm to a student for speaking out of turn. He then turned back to Avalair who was adjusting her cloak.

"They shall come with us then. In respect for our fathers who were allies and dear friends. It is clear that you all have skills in fighting and you have been traveling for the better part of the length that we have. Contracts may need overlooking - "

"No please" Avalair said, she did do a lot of talking. Especially when she was nervous as to how alliances would go, "Do not trouble yourselves with hassling paperwork. Our reward is that our enemies are brought to justice and that you all make it home safely." The others appeared all too similar as they gave hopeful glances to the dwarves.

The others thought of this as highly considerable and gracious.

"Very well", said Thorin gruffly, "You are indeed welcomed amongst our company, Avalair, daughter of Ramlin." Thorin declared.

Unbeknownst to him he flashed a small smile that the others were all too keen on observing. As the dwarves exchanged heightened looks, the Arkenites remained questionable of whether this was in her favor, but they were not to be kept off track of their mission.

Avalair was the first to thank Thorin followed by the others with even respect. Bilbo sighed a quiet relief for his aunt was going to be fun to have around as much as he thought. Gandalf offered a final say before they followed a mountain path that wound along the side and into Rivendell. "If we are to be successful this will have to be handled with tact, respect, and certainly no small degree of charm. So if you will, let me do the talking."

With him in front of the group they crossed a bridge hollowed out of smooth rock over a flowing river kissed with moonlit shimmer.

As the dwarves took in the scenery with caution, the others remained calm. "Those statues were modeled by the High Elves originally from the north above the Shire lands. That style of armor is still worn and crafted to this day." Avalair whispered to Bilbo, to which he was surprised that she knew a bit about Elf history.

The company huddled in the middle of the circular courtyard awaiting to be addressed. They heard a voice call to Gandalf as Mithrandir, the elves name for the grey wizard. A tall, slender dark-haired elf man approached them as he descended the steps. It was Lindir, Lord Elrond's minstrel and adviser, and he smiled at the company shortly before standing before Gandalf.

Gandalf greeted the elf with a nod. Frustration from some of the dwarves at trying to know the language was not met for it must have been some sort of exchange of gaining access to shelter and answers to the map.

"Elevalwen. Mellon nin!" said Lindir before he smiled and bowed to her.

"Hello, Lindir", Avalair replied respectively to which Thorin glared at the elf with utter distaste. He subconsciously moved closer to her without removing his eyes from him.

"Lindir, we must speak with Lord Elrond. Is he nearby?", Gandalf said.

"My Lord Elrond is not here", he informed. "He and some others were hunting. They should have been back by this time. We have already arranged a small dinner, but please feel free to what we have in our kitchens."

"Oh, that helps a lot." Beolel said, making Dyani kick her to be quiet. Kili snorted amusingly at her with a smirk of agreement from Fili. Dyani turned back to the dwarves with a smile and a goofy look on her face that made them smile and laugh a bit. Ippa glanced around with his adoring light brown eyes and his ears twitched about to pick up random conversation.

"That is most appreciated. Do you know of when he will return?" inquired Gandalf after turning to see that Beolel was under control.

At that moment, a horn bellowed and it lit Gandalf's face to know of his lifelong friend was returning. Avalair and the others looked over their shoulders as they saw a familiar face leading elven soldiers towards them.

"About time." Beolel quietly remarked as she held her waist trying to suppress her hunger. Horses trotting toward the dwarves made them apprehensive. At the sight of the trotting horses, Thorin ordered something in Khuzdul and to close ranks. She knew all too well that it meant 'horses' and she pretended to be just as 'battle ready' as the others. Horses were capable of crushing dwarves so they naturally defended themselves. The Arkenites followed suit only to be confused by what was going on. At once they stopped and Lord Elrond addressed his old friend.

"Gandalf! Glad to see you old friend!" Elrond said welcoming the most respected Istari wizard.

"Lord Elrond. Mellon nin!" Avy knew that meant 'my friend' in Elvish. Her Elvish was accurate enough but she was more interested in watching Bilbo take in the lovely scenery.

"Here, Bilbo." She whispered as she pointed upwards to allow him a better view of a waterfall. He admired its appearance in the moonlight and Avy smiled at him. Thorin looked on with mixed emotions wondering if she was going to 'baby' him the entire journey. He would just have to find out for himself. Also, her being Ramlin's daughter gave him a strange comfort and he felt it best to keep her protected as well. She definitely inherited his varied fighting skills to which he was glad. He watched Avy's attention perk at Elrond's reference to their chance encounter with the orcs.

"As I'm sure Lindir has informed you that we were hunting and noticed some wargs running away. Strange for them to be running past us instead of towards us. We then rode on and noticed orcs on the field. Strange for them to be close to our borders unless something had drawn them in."

"Ah, we may have inadvertently caused that. No harm done I am glad to see." Gandalf answered.

"It would also please you to know", included Elrond, "that we saw a group of ponies, I counted thirteen, grazing in a field. We saw the supplies and managed to get them to follow us here despite the orc and warg presence. They are safe in our stables and supplies nearby should their rightful owners turn up." Elrond cast a look at the companies.

Much to the relief of the dwarven company for their ponies being found, Thorin caught Elrond's gaze as he was entirely all business. If this was where he needed to be, he wanted to hurry it along.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted with utter respect.

"I'm sorry, I do not believe we have met." responded Thorin coldly. Elrond would continue on and from the looks of Elrond he was quite a quick study. "You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thrór when he ruled Erebor. He had the finest knack for prosperity and steadfastness for his people and community."

Avalair's memory was warm of this mention, but Thorin's reply was none too polite. At this, Avalair nudged Thorin's arm. She was clearly not that afraid of him for her nerves were quirked at his disrespect towards elves that had no quarrel with dwarves as long as they were respectful. Elrond taking notice of this, recognized the strong and lovely Arkenite.

"Elevalwen. Is that you?" She stepped forward with a modest bow and greeted him but he pulled her in and embraced her. At 4'7" (common height for an Arkenite woman), she looked appeared to be a Hobbit compared to the tall elf. "My goodness, so glad to see you have made it."

Despite the warning Thorin declared to Avalair, he glared at Elrond for hugging her. The dwarves took careful notice and kept a well-guarded watch while being confused.

"Elevalwen?", Thorin spat darkly.

'_**Sheesh, you'd think I cursed him and his whole family.'**_ She joked inwardly.

"It's my honorary elven name." She said evenly although remembering the hostility in his voice when he said 'elves'.

"Maiden that uses the power of the stars.", Gandalf translated. "Rightfully earned when she saved Middle Earth not once, but twice." Thorin could not understand the madness around him. She was not of elven blood, but of dwarf blood and this esoteric race of 'arkenite', which from the previous encounter with orcs they seemed quite handy and proactive.

Plainly, the elves had placed some sort of false-identity spell on her.

'**_No that is just stupid'_**, Thorin realized. **_'Do not reduce yourself to such nonsense claims'_**, he noted mentally.

"Elevalwen, was brought here as an infant on her way to being taken to the Shire. We supplied Gandalf well before his journey to the Took home. Glad you have not forgotten about us." This teasing statement was directed to Avalair and she returned a warm smile.

"It's been a rather tumultuous time as you may have already been foretold", she said with a forced bright smile, "You have met some of my company before? Well, first let me introduce my adopted nephew, Bilbo Baggins, Esquire of Bag-End, the Shire."

"Welcome Bilbo, of Bag-End", the elf greeted, "You are far away from home. Allowing curiosity of the wonders of the world get to you maybe?"

"Doesn't hurt to get out and about once in a while", Bilbo replied.

"Indeed." was all Elrond warmly replied.

"I have an extra Arkenite with me", her attention was caught by talking to Kili and Ori about how her staff worked. Avy said a bit louder, "and is she ever so useful when she isn't talking so much."

"Hey! I can have admirers as well", Beolel retorted.

"Gods help us all." Dyani joked.

"Lord Elrond, this is Beolel Stonefury. She is Dalon's sister and a most excellent earthbender. She can even bend metal."

"Remarkable. Welcome to Rivendell, Mistress Beolel."

"It is an honor Lord Elrond." She held out her hand and he took notice of her blindness when she did not return eye contact. He shook it and she smiled.

"Being blind but with the effort you put into being a warrior, makes you a strong and noble one indeed", Elrond stated.

"Thanks", she said regardless of her blush, "I'm just me", she said as proudly as possibly but with the charm of Elves, was sort of making her shy away.

He turned back to Avy where his tall form shielded Thorin's view of her. Another elf male joined them and offered to take her coat for her. "We are most esteemed to have you here, Elevalwen", he said with elven eagerness. Thorin could not take all the attention they were giving her anymore. She was not some prize, she was his, um, extra warrior.

"Avalair," Thorin said loudly as that was her given name, not an elven one, "is with us as is the others. As she is Ramlin's daughter, one of my father's most trusted and respected friends and comrades. And we will see to it that she is well protected." he said adjusting his stance and glancing with one last look of disdain. While this was true enough, it was a tad embarrassing for Avy for she could not fathom the sudden attitude change from this overtly proud dwarf. Lord Elrond as fair and wise as he was, would not hesitate a mental grudge match, although done lightly sensing Thorin's protective tone. Avalair hid her face in her hand as she sighed with disbelief at Thorin's lack of manners. Bilbo was uncertain if coming here was a waste of time and even after Gandalf had informed him so many times that they meant no harm.

"Ooh! Mahzirikha bijeb zu zatabhyur muzumna! Uzbâd Elrond azgharabina makel!"

Which translates to - "Ooh! I wish you would choose to be wise instead of rude! Lord Elrond is not out to attack anyone!"

The dwarves were astounded at Avalair's Khuzdul skills. They closed in each others stares to which Thorin was about to retaliate. Gandalf and Elrond may have found amusement in the unusual pairing but the half-Elf lord broke the moment as he gathered the companies attention. He patted Thorin on the shoulder,

"May I suggest something?" Thorin turned to face the tall elf without changing his own face.

Elrond glared a bit at Thorin as he offered food and rest, in Elvish.

Was it insult that he dared offer them? Gloin spoke up about it and readied his weapon with the others in pursuit. Gandalf would save the trouble by telling them that Elrond was only offering them food. They gathered in whispers and decided to dine with them, a most hospitable gesture.

"In that case, lead on," gruffed the mighty dwarf warrior.

The others went on and Avy waited until Thorin was out of sight.

"Of all the threats, we are to have full bellies and clean beds. Are you ready to go home now?", Avy could not help but sarcastically whisper this to Bilbo. Bilbo hid his face to where they could not see him laugh a bit.

_***Flashback***_

The defeat of the Dead Elves was victorious and the reclaim of many lost souls proved a great nurturing of the respect of the dead. Avalair walked off of the battlefield, a bit of blood on her tunic and dulling her already bright ruby hair with a look of bitter triumph.

"As I suspected, Elvalwen, you wished to save another life and he instead chose his undoing and thought he could take you with him. I'm afraid that in this world, there will be a rift in the way you see things. I do not falter in my high opinion of your skills and in your philosophies. In fact, should you be included in the fate of this world, it may be a major one at that, but do not believe that you will find peace at first stepping onto the soil."

Avalair turned to the wise Elrond. She did not see herself as physically shorter to be a disadvantage but as a way to make those taller to 'see the ground for we all stand on it the same as we sheath our swords'.

"I understand that our worlds were meant to be divided. But you saw this joining and discovery of one another as well as my past lives have informed me. I only wish to do my part as long as Eru guides me. I will listen and not allow pride to argue the fate that is meant for others. It is a lesson that I have had to learn. You are mostly to blame for that for I took in every word you said." The tall elf began to laugh followed by Avy.

"Ah, Elevalwen, you I mean no foul seriousness. Perhaps we can count on that to benefit us all." At once, an elf warrior approached them on swift foot, and stopping before the pairing of uneven heights. "My Lord Elrond, it has been confirmed that Avy's connection to the stars has closed all portals and destroyed all relics to the spirit world. We have just received word from the Lady of Light herself and this world is safe."

Lord Elrond smiled slightly at his informant as he still had his hand on Avy's shoulder. As he bid him off, Gandalf strode to them with Dalon and his intended, Shemi bringing up the rear. "Lord Elrond, everyone is ready to depart for home." Elrond was most ready to leave and Avy would follow them to Rivendell where she would get some rest. "Would you care to join us Elevalwen?" said a familiar voice.

"Arwen, can we at least have a pillow fight before bed?" Avy teased.

"Not this time mellon.", Arwen laughed.

"Oh fine then", Avy teasingly yawned as she drifted into slumber.

On the journey there, Avy began to feel the effects of adrenaline wearing off as she began to fall asleep in Elrohir's arms.

"She is surprisingly not that heavy", he said of the Arkenite. They all turned and smiled at her sleeping form for she did a lot to save Middle Earth from a terrible fate and ensure that the Watchful Peace was being well-guarded.

_**Rivendell, 2941, Third Age,**_

They made their way up a stone staircase and entered a large foyer. The realm was carved in stone and fashioned metal although it wasn't too stiff or bold, but gentle and whimsical, like a song fashioned into intricate designs of peace and delicate thoughts of how the world should be. As Gandalf and Elrond discussed their situation, they were invited to rest up for the night. "Elevalwen," Thorin grunted and scrunched his features at this every time.

Avy took notice of Elrond's deliberate teasing with this and she did not stop him. She loved that about him. "Wilyariel and Calenien will show you all to your rooms where you will wash up be served a bit of late supper."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Elrond", said Gandalf.

As they were shown to their sleeping quarters and given a bit of dinner, Elrond pulled the grey wizard aside to alert him of the updates that he had received, "I have the remedy for Elevalwen and all will be made ready in the appropriate time. As you recall, sky diamond was the key ingredient Fëanor used to make the silmarils to be indestructible and I have a bit of one that was left to make it."

"Excellent then. We should all hope that she will recover the Omnien state in time."

"I rejoice for the replenishment in Avalair's power", Elrond trailed, unlikely for such a sharp elf.

"But there is something troubling you also? What is it?", Gandalf asked.

"Tell me Mithrandir", said Elrond, "how will Thorin react once he learns that Avalair gave him that seed? That she is 4th in line to an empire? That Ramlin himself was actually an heir to an ancient kingdom in Other Earth? Should he succumb the dragon sickness, and Avalair has made herself certain that he is the one for her?"

Gandalf pondered this but could not find an answer. "Lady Galadriel may know for certain", Elrond said, "she was the only one that could draw the truth out of the stubborn Elevalwen."

"I will handle it appropriately", Gandalf said.

"I know you will in time", Elrond said. "I just hope that her fragile heart does not wither should he reject her for leaving him a precious gift only to desert him."

**I thought I would save the ponies for this story as well, I won many ribbons in horse shows with my pony named Smoky - RIP, my grey ol' man. **

**I wished I had placed marks above the vowels in the Khuzdul sentences earlier, but I've only just learned how, I will edit them later (once I find my notes again).**

**I have read the Silmarillion (and enjoyed it although it reads like a bible), to blend the concept and have used it for a lot of research. It's getting intense now, but I promise it won't be too crazy without having some fun with the dwarves, especially Thorin, Fili, and Kili. As far the characters being 'Mary Sues' or Marty Stus', please do not be alarmed! They have extensive backgrounds and will be later introduced as the story progresses and they are not perfect, nor were they intended as such. Also, those that are following or are intrigued, please PM me to let me know what you like and/or what you want clarified on. Thanks so much!**


	8. A Show, Dinner, and Another Show

**For this chapter, I hope that a naked Thorin (Yay, finally!) will delight you while still making a good story. I hope i did well in describing him in this particular scene and I would appreciate hearing from you all and what you think. I'm also working on an adaptation novel for my OC's so it's been a bit of a challenge separating that version from this one and that is why they are still included in this story such one about fighting an army of dead elves, and I apologize for that. **

Avalair had awoken first, only this time, it was due to the peaking sun glistening on a bowl on the counter and her eyes were harshly forced open. Grunting and mumbling wanting to make her way back to sleep, she felt a sharp ache from the tops of her ankles that accelerated through her curvy thighs, her bottom-heavy hips and on from her tattooed back to her neck. And then came the headache.

"Oh Valar, what have _I_ done?", she nasally uttered. She took a deep breath and exhaled to gather her thoughts. She really needed a good hot bath to ease her aching body but found the cold water to be most refreshing. 'I wish this was some of great-grandmothers' corn liquor', she thought, 'I best remind myself to bring some to the dwarves to try if they will still have us in their company.'

After several minutes, the aching began to subside and she slowly stretched as she got up from her bed. She landed a bit more forcefully than she anticipated for elves, as well as their beds, were much taller than she was used to. "Ouch", she muttered while slowly getting to her feet. She stood up straight, took another deep breath and arranged to find something to wear after her bath. She was so delighted that on the edge of the messy bed still lay an outfit tailored to her size. She opened one door and frowned with disappointment that it was only a closet. She had hoped to have a quiet bath and also that she would not disturb anyone that wanted to enjoy theirs also. She considered her company and if she accidentally walked in Dyani or Beolel it would not have been any major concern. She walked down an ornately stone hallway, complete with intricate designs of vines and leaves as if a pastel metallic green had been applied but it was all the fantastic works of the Elves. Many open walkways allowed the morning sun to warm the floor as she felt the warm touch on her feet and then the cooled areas that were shadowed and they were all welcoming to her. She had to stop and think for a minute at how one particular dwarf had looked and of how a rush of excitement coursed through her body as she recalled the sound of his deep, haunting voice, like the music of rumbling thunder that eases you to sleep, Thorin's voice had captivated her ears, and she would cherish the first sound uttered to _her_ for as long as she lived. His gaze upon her had elevated her spirits and she was thankful for him to take that much notice of her before he would learn the truth. How his chest heaved with desire, or so she hoped, into a mixture of rage and demand as to how she was there painfully reminded her that she was the Omnien, and she could not be with anyone from Middle Earth for it would complicate matters of having to keep the world in balance. _'I only humbly serve this world because I have the sense to not think for myself, for the age of heroes has been broken and rebroken and I have found no hope. In him, I have a hope. A hope to be a regular and not of a hero.' _

She did not ask to be the Omnien, and had she not went to visit Thorin all those years ago (all right, she was too nervous to talk to him so she spied), she would have a more hardened perspective on her purpose. She felt very selfish in wanting to have a chance at happiness with this broodingly dreamy dwarf, but for many years, she longed to be with him. Just to be there if he needed a smile or a laugh, or his hair re-braided, or anything.

A single tear escaped her glistening lavender eye, but she wiped it away as she was becoming impatient at not being as resilient as she used to in casting away such miserable truths. As she made her way down the hall, there were two elven women, one that she knew, and she stopped to ask where a bathroom was.

"To the left you will turn and find another hallway with four of them. Please make yourself welcome to them, Elevalwen."

Hanta lye, Calenien", she graciously replied. She darted around the corner and found some silhouettes of others using three rooms and one with no indication of motion. That was her bathroom, and she opened to door and hurriedly made her way in. But what did she see? Or rather, who did she see?

Standing as tall as a dwarf would in a three-quarters position, a curtain of translucent steam wrapped around his hard and dangerously chiseled frame and cleared the way for to view at this statue of regal excellence. His face was cast a look of surprise as his azul pools widened and his face softened from whom he had seen burst in on his bathtime.

He had not even began to dry off his hair for from his long wet locks, which now shone with a bluish black glory and his grey streaks became lines of adorning silver, that matted around his neck and over parts of his chest in which one of his dark pink nipples could be seen peeking through, allowed drops of water to fall to this chest, this fine and wide _chest_ that was bare and covered in black hair matted to his medium olive flesh that secured in place the heart that beat of a warrior and of a king. His arm that she could see, was flexed and it showed off his developed bicep and his wet forearm was dropped and showed the groove of his pectoral region meeting his lower part of his torso.

The trails of water did not stop there; along his ribs, which were also finely crafted by training and fine Durin blood, extended into a flat ripped stomach and had a trail of black hair down the middle that led to where his manhood was. As if that wasn't enough, the side of his rear end made her tremble as it was held together by lighter shade of skin. The curvature of it was almost too much to bear, and she thought of how she could save his bare rear cheeks from anyone's view with her hands. Her eyes had seen naked men before as she helped medically tend to wounded soldiers and others in the past, but this was the grandest reward for all she would have had to do was take the towel to his wet dwarf body.

His thighs were of such well-defined bulk and strength and yet a bit longer and she thought the light from the opening in the ceiling danced and glistened them to tease her to death. His knees had a few scars but they were well kept and healed well over the years while his calves extended from his pose of unforgettable perfection. Being envious of the drops of water flowing down his lower limbs was made obvious as both of them were heaving under the steam and of the situation. Had it not been for his other arm holding a large cream-colored towel in front of his dwarf man parts, she would have seen more. _'He's going to know I want to see more'_, she thought.

She then snapped out of her desirous trance and found that he was starring at her with a furrowed brow and a questionable twitching of his face, as if he were wrestling with how to feel. Her face became hot with embarrassment and a bit of shame as she had not the faintest idea of how long she had been staring at him.

"What are you doing?", he finally managed to burst out.

"Um, I'm sooo sorry", she begged in a higher pitch than normal as she rapidly picked up her clothes that had fallen to the floor. Then she saw what he had been staring at - one of her large breasts had rudely fallen out of the top of her large nightgown while admiring the delicious bodily goods of Thorin. She cursed the sun being so bright this morning, for it also fell in its path. She gasped a light scream and covered herself with her clothes and slammed the door before her voice breaking as she yelled out one more "Sorry!".

Flushing with gratitude and embarrassment, she saw Dyani come out of one of the bathrooms and fled past her, dragging the dark-haired Arkenite in tow, and shut the door behind her. "Water still warm?", she swiftly asked. At the first nod of her head, Avalair stripped off the nightgown and practically jumped in the water, allowing a sigh escape and her biting her lower lip with a lazy smile meant that she had finally lost her mind, at least to Dyani.

"Avy, are you finally ready to be committed?", Dyani asked bewildered and amused.

"It is official", Avalair breathily replied, "My mind is now an even bigger danger to myself"

"I have a feeling that can be taken in more ways than one", said Dyani.

"Oh, it can. Believe me, it can", said Avalair as if she had smoked too much Longbottom Leaf.

"What do you mean?", Dyani curiously asked.

"You won't believe what just happened..."

Meanwhile, Thorin let out a breath of exhaustion and sat down on the edge of the tub. He had missed the feel of crafted stone, even if it was of Elvish make, and was glad that he could finally dry himself off. As a dwarf of respect and courtesy, he would not make mention of what had just happened but oh Mahal, that lovely round breast could not leave his mind. Her womanly figure was one thing, but the sight of her breast hanging over the neckline of the gown like a rare light golden melon ripe for the picking, would not leave his mind any time soon. He almost felt ashamed for having seen this new person's assets, but he could not be too upset, for she had seen almost all of him. _'Just carelessness from being too early in the morning'_, he thought. He remembered that she has been on a journey as well and for many of his company, they seemed contemptuous of staying in Rivendell, they were glad to have soft beds and mattresses for most of their outside sleeping quarters. He then glanced over to see the jeweled rose glowing on an off in half second intervals, and he found this to be its 'laughter'.

"Glad you are amused", he told it. For a while, he found it awkward talking to this jewel, but he felt a deep connection with it and it gave him peace. After the glowing subsided, he dried off and put on light layers of clothes as his outer ones were still being washed. What supplies the ponies still had were a pair of extra clothes and he was glad to have them. He stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and heard an echoed sigh from the room. He placed his ear to the door and found that it was Avalair. He would burst in to be ornery, as he would in a good mood, but felt it best to let her have some peace. He knew that other matters had to be discussed and went to find his other company.

Later that evening, all were called for dinner. They were led down a hallway similar to the foyer and along a balcony with marble columns supporting the veranda.

"If you please, we would like to keep our original clothes when we depart. They have sentimental value." Dalon sweetly requested. Calenien nodded kindly and arranged for them to be washed and ready. Dalon could be a smooth talker when he wanted to be. He believed in presenting the most optimum first impressions to those he didn't know that well. It made sense to him for if they should do something foolish or go back on their word, he would have them cornered. Besides his mother would turn him into a kabob if he faltered in following up as a proper guide for his sisters and little brothers. Even his airbending sister was a bit flighty sometimes, the twins were firebending hellions and his sister thought she was ten feet tall and invincible.

Thirty minutes later, Dyani and Beolel joined the others first looking quite different in their new duds. Their time getting ready that morning was cut drastically as Dyani could pull the water out of their hair and drying it enough without removing their hair's needed moisture.

The gown worn by Dyani was light green and it brought out her eyes beautifully, although others would agree that her crystalline eyes brought out the dress. It had a darker green sash as a belt her hair was let down with braids tied in the back. Her hair was curly at the ends adding lots of body to her thick black mane. The only thing she requested was an additional sash to cover her chest that almost poured over the embroidered neckline. "I'm glad that they understood." Dyani whispered to Beolel as they made their way down the stairs outside.

"Me too. Say, you think we'll be able to talk them out of these clothes?"

"Who knows. I would wait until they got to know us first."

"Shouldn't be an issue. We got here safely after an orc attack and now they get to relish in our sparkling personalities. Maybe show them some earthbending."

"Yeah, that's what worries me. It's highly unlikely they will see flying boulders as warm hugs.", stated Dyani. "But Dyani, that _is_ getting to know me," Beolel retorted teasingly by tugging at her protective sash.

"Beolel enough!" Dyani blushed as she almost lost it and her bosom would be more than noticeable in the dress.

"You started it!" She teased as she took her seat near Bilbo.

"And I'm ending it. Don't make me waterlog your ears." Dyani playfully huffed.

"Not before I give you a mud bath", the earth bender smiled.

"I'll freeze your feet off", Dyani retorted which Beolel dramatically gasped.

"Ice queen, please don't hurt me!" Beolel staged, pretending to be hurt while theatrically placing her slender hand upon her forehead.

Dyani shook her head and huffed as she observed the variety of greenery on the table.

"You cold Dyani?" Bilbo asked her. "Uh, a little bit, but I will be fine. The wine does well to warm me up." Fili, who sat across from her raised a golden eyebrow to which Dyani took a chance to tell him, "This dress was not made for women like me."

Fili widened his eyes as Dyani pursed her lips until he quit followed by nods of understanding between the two before they both picked through the assorted vegetables on the table. She had to admit, his braided mustache did well to frame his lips and the silver beads really brought out his blue eyes. She dismissed the thought as she devoured a bit of cheese with tomatoes.

Beolel instead was wearing dress trousers and a tunic with bell sleeves. The creamy peach color with silver velour lining and belt cast a sweet and dreamy glow in the dimming evening light. They were actually Arwen's night clothes when at one time she was Beolel's height and they made the feisty Arkenite appear domesticated. She wore a long silvery green robe over the outfit and her light golden blonde hair was taken out of the braids and was in a half ponytail creating delightful waves that reached her lower back.

Dalon came out in a white shirt and green trousers that made him look like a forest sprite. "Well, look at you. I'd say all the damsels in distress are not to be found here." Dori teased.

"They all ran to me, of course." laughed Bombur.

He took the laughter in stride that was stopped at an elf maid checking him out. "I'm quite secure with myself." Dalon retorted.

"As you should be." Said an elf maid offering a piece of dark bread with butter spread. She had light golden brown hair and large blue eyes and Kili stared at her but she paid no attention. "Thank you most kindly miss. Your name is Winyariel is it not?" Dalon said coolly as he took a bit of bread and took a provocative bite out of it. He gave her a come-hither look to which she almost dropped the bowl she was holding. "Yes it is. I must say, you're eyes are like glistening earth. They are so grounding yet so magical."

"An Arkenite trait. Our eyes are crystalline in appearance", he humbly replied although to the eyes of the wise, he was proving a point to the others.

"You must feel blessed to have such a uniqueness about you. It is a feature that stands out openly and, handsomely." Shy about admiring his eyes, she lowered her head and wiped part of her hair from her face.

"Milady, I must confess, you have no need for such a physicality", he said with the most sensitive and convincing tone possible, "Your shimmering smile and charming presence does all the work for you for the glint of proud hope that one such as you will hold me as your equal in wisdom and grace."

She let out a gasping sigh as she almost dropped the plate. She blushed while walking away but not before Bombur would steal a half of a loaf while giving Dalon a steely look. He took a huge bite and chewed it slowly while giving the stink eye much to the delight of Dalon.

"Ease up now on the lady dashing. Especially since you are married to Avalair's cousin." Dyani smirked as she wiped her mouth and drank the last of her wine.

"I love my dwarrowdam with all my heart and no one will replace her, but I failed not to take notice of our Prince Kili's interest in them. We discussed it earlier and he dared me to talk to one of them."

"Don't go fillin' his head with ideas", warned Dwalin.

"If he attempts this, it is on him. He just dared me to do something and I did it. Should any foulness come from it, I will glad to correct it if I can", assured Dalon to the fierce dwarf.

Dalon, shrugged his shoulder and began to eat his salad and bread. The whole situation set in motion for Kili to flirt with an Elven girl. He managed to catch her eye as he winked at her through her harp strings. Dwalin caught him to which Kili fed him a load of crap.

"Can't say I fancy elf maids myself. Thin as old posts, and too tall. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin" at this he glanced at Beolel's creamy cheeks but noticed Dalon keeping a close eye on him, "Only a bearded lady will suit me. Although that one's not bad." A rather handsome androgynous elf man appeared to his back strumming a hand-held harp. "Take a closer look at that elf maid." Dwalin corrected him.

The others had a great laugh much to Kili's surprise to find that it was an elf man. The others had a great laugh at the naivety of the young prince.

"An honest mistake." Beolel reassured him. "How can you tell?" Kili asked her.

"Footsteps. Women naturally have lighter steps than males do. I can even tell with the most magical species. One other benefactor to being blind, my other senses are enhanced."

"Not to mention your ego", Dalon remarked. Beolel threw a bit of bread at her brother and it landed on the corner of his left eyebrow. He shut his eyes as he made no motion other than pursing his lips at his baby sister.

"Good one", whispered Kili.

"Thanks", whispered Beolel.

"At least I'm not seducing the elves" Beolel told Dalon in her normal voice, "We'll have wanted posters of our faces from here to Gondor before the night is over with." Beolel may not have had time to sense where Gondor was on their travels but she suspected that it was far away enough should they be wanted for unwanted advances. In earlier tales of their travels and adventures, stranger things did happen and she kept this in mind.

They spoke of how Dalon's airbending and him and his dwarf wife met, Beolel sees with earthbending and of how Dyani was found at a tender age and raised by a dwarf woman fighting clan and how she learned she was a waterbender. They took in the stories with interest as they had also proven themselves prominent in battle.

As both companies were becoming more acquainted, they saw Thorin appear with Lord Elrond and Gandalf. They sat at a table above where the others were and began to discuss the swords they had found. Thorin checked that his rose was still in place and covered it with his beard.

A few minutes later, Avalair appeared around the corner. "Ah, Avalair. You look lovely", said Gandalf. "Most appreciated Gandalf", she said shyly. As Thorin placed the tankard to his mouth, he stopped to take in the sight before him.

Her gown was not of Elvish make, but more - dwarvish. It was the color of champagne and made of prized crushed velvet. Despite the June heat, the evening had cooled enough for at least an additional layer and she thought she would pamper herself after many long days of travel.

The bellowing bell sleeves were embroidered with dazzling white satin and adorned with pearls and gold beads at the seams and centered around them. It was entirely of wrap-around design and embroidered with white satin and etched in the fabric was dwarvish knot work. It was held with a white satin belt and more pearls and gold beads. She combed her hair out and it framed her face like a waterfall of rubies and gold past her hips.

"Vanimle sila tiri, Elevalwen (Your beauty shines bright, Elevalwen.)", Lindir nodded his head in compliment to Avalair's beauty to which she nodded with a slight blush as she took her seat at the table.

No sooner than she was about to join the others in devouring her salad and bread, not to mention the wine, Thorin firmly planted his tankard down making Lindir jump slightly. She noticed the taunt was on purpose and leaned in close to Thorin's ear.

"I hope you tried to kill a fly by doing that. Otherwise, I thought we were being attacked again", she said jokingly while she held her hand on his shoulder. Relieved that she chose to give a humorous remark to keep him from getting in trouble, Thorin remained in a protective state.

"He was staring far too hard at you for my taste", Thorin whispered back to her. "Not all flies are small insects, Avalair."

"I don''t need constant protection from admiring eyes. Lindir is a very hospitable gentlemen. And not all noble dwarf kings need act like dung beetles. Just relax." She said just in time to allow her to take her chair at the table before he could answer. Avalair had finally sat down and began to dine on her salad.

"Looks delicious. Hantanyel (I thank you).", she said loud enough over Thorin's loud grunt of frustration.

"You're not cold are you?" Elrond asked her at the choice of such a heavy fabric.

"Not at all, it has cooled enough to allow for some comforting layers and the heat provides ample therapy for my tired limbs. Thanks again Elrond.", she said while sipping her wine.

Thorin was unable to take in the Elvish exchanges as he hoped to hear more Khuzdul from Avalair's smooth voice. With most that spoke the language, her voice made the sounds and phonetics roll of her tongue like sweet fresh honey. Other than how she carefully pronounced each syllable, the topic of their horde findings would also keep his interest. He noticed how she admired his blade formally gifted unto him by Elrond and for some reason he was not sure of, he held it as majestically as he felt necessary.

'_Uh, maybe this will teach her to walk in my private bath time'_, he wondered.

They spoke of the swords to which reminded Elrond of the sword that Avalair had left behind during the battle of the Dead Elves. "I believe you have been missing your own blade for quite some time." He handed her a black leather sheath with Khuzdul markings. 'To my great-granddaughter, with great love' was what it said while on the other side it said, 'I take no need for my own gains whilst journeying for truth.', also etched in Khuzdul.

Avalair's unsheathed her sword and it would be the most amazing sight they had ever seen. The blade was a long silver steel, a thinner, curved version of Orcrist. The curved hilt and pommel was a darker silver and outlined with obsidian. The grip had pearl accents and was more narrow to suit her small hands. On the other side at the base, a lotus flower in pure gold, setting on a sword crossed over a hammer. "Oh my goodness! You found it!"

"Others tried to claim it, although the symbol clearly indicates its rightful owner."

"It's been too long. I had almost forgotten about it."

"Does it have a name?" Balin asked.

"It does Master Balin," she laughed, "They dubbed it 'Randirncrist', or 'The Cleaver of the Wandering Dead', although you may as well call it 'Oh Dammit.' I used to yell it out when I'd get sneak attacked." Balin and Dwalin smiled at her remark to her weapon. "It served its purpose during that unfortunate instance. Luckily, it was rendered with Omnien good sense." Avalair knew that as the Omnien, killing someone could mean disaster. When she learned dwarven martial arts from her great-grandparents, she had to use the tactics to defeat several enemies and was informed that as long as she did not use bending or energy to maim or kill, then the reasoning had to be met with the entire world's benefit. Something she had to learn long ago and would take it with her on all of her journeys. - 'You are part of the judgment. That judgment may include you taking a life. As the Omnien, it is entirely up to you to abide by the signals given to you.' These words echoed in her mind once she learned of the ways of dwarves, men, and others that did not have bending skills.

Thinking back on that event, Avalair was unsure if it could be done, but she had to relieve an elf of his dark magic. Feeling lonely and frustrated, he confessed his longing for a friend. Avalair weeped for him and pleaded that she would take care of him and find a place for him to begin a new life but he allowed his despair to take his life after he smiled and cupped her face before closing his eyes for the final time and she placed his body within. The memory was a teaching tool for her as some could not be saved but comforted in their final hours. She dismissed the memory at Elrond's curiosity of them being on the Great East Road. Thorin excused himself from the table as he made his way to the far end of the table. After he stood up, he placed his hand on Avy's shoulder as if to say, 'I'll be over here.''

Avalair still sat at the table, finished her salad and was feeling the better effects of the wine. "Who would like another piece of bread?" she said changing the subject to be followed by Elrond's reference to the odd company.

"These are descendants of the house of Durin", Gandalf defended "To add to their nobility and decency is a deep love of the arts."

At this moment, Nori became distraught at the sleep-inducing tune played at dinner time. Perhaps it was a way to relax the system for better digestion but who has time for that according to dwarves? One would imagine when the two lifestyles would meet a crossroads of understanding.

Bofur suggested, in his own way, of a more upbeat and delightful song to elevate the dwarf companies mood.

"Now, now fellas and gals there's only one thing fer it."

Bofur placed himself on a pillar and used it as a stage for the rendition of 'Merry Ol' Inn'. The dwarves would take part in the song and it seemed to lift their spirits. The positive vibes could be felt from the Arkenites but the elves were not so moved. After the song was over, they all cheered and celebrated with throwing food. Avy was a bit overwhelmed but soon her adoration for the act took over and she smiled over at them.

"Hey I know of one!", Beolel said aloud, getting out of her chair and walking towards Bofur. Her slipped off her slippers glad that her feet were washed and groomed and looked quite dainty but they were tough nonetheless.

"Oh, you''ll love it!" Dyani announced. "One of our favorites", added Dalon. As she and Dalon got up to join in, Avy could not help but excuse herself from the table and join in the dancing. "About time Avalair", said Dalon. Avalair disrobed and now wore an emerald green satin fitted tunic with half length bell sleeves and secured with a gold velvet string around the waist. It modestly covered her hips and her bare feet peeked from the flare legs of her fitted trousers. "You know how the dwarf queen of Abad Urazud kingdom would react if I ran in her dress", she pointed out. They all joined hands and began to dance in a circle while singing. It had the same beat of the dwarves song, but was about the hardships of traveling and of how it can be a freeing occasion, of independence and sight-seeing.

Each one took a turn singing a part before all joining for the chorus. The dwarves followed along and were doing well at keeping up the pace. Soon all of them began to get up and dance once they understood the movements.

She then grabbed Bilbo's hand and he danced a bit with her. He was enjoying himself but was distracted with one of the elf maids bringing out slices of assorted cheeses. She signaled that she was fine with him leaving and Balin then joined with her.

Avalair and Bofur began to dance with each other. Bofur being more of an extrovert dipped Avy back much to her shock. She held hand to her chest as she blushed with continuing to follow his quickening steps to suit the song. Fili then worked up the courage to ask Dyani if she wanted to dance and she hesitated at first but then reconsidered. She took his hand and they stayed in a corner should she have a slip of her neckline, they would not see. With each step, laughter escaped from their mouths as they kept in step.

Thorin took notice of Avy dancing with Bofur and immediately took her down to make her his dancing partner. Bofur would at first wonder if she had fallen off of the table but would see that she was in the arms of their leader. He shrugged it off as Beolel then joined him. Avy had a great time in Thorin's arms as he held her feet off of the ground. "Do you insist on doing the dancing for me?" she said with a laugh. "If it pleases you milady, I will keep you off the ground and in my arms for all the night." Avalair did not want to kid herself and assumed that it had to be the ale getting to him, but she allowed him to bury his face in her sideburns and he then held her at a distance to follow his steps.

Balin being the most observant, smiled to her which added to her being more subservient to being his dance partner. Bilbo noticed that she really didn't mind so much. Gandalf and Lord Elrond however, were watching them like hawks. Bilbo turned to Balin, "I hope there won't be any trouble. They are just having a good time." Balin knew all too well of the fervent stares from them. "It's hard to say lad. You're aunt seems to be one everyone wants to ensure is safe. She means a great deal to a lot of people from what I can rightly tell."

"Aye, she does", said Bilbo with a concern about his face despite the merriment that he was enjoying.

They remained as dance partners for the remainder of the song. "Thank you for the dance, King Thorin", she curtsied.

"My pleasure. I hope I did not tire you. I get a bit carried away." The ale on his breath was not that bad to her but she shied her head down out of respect.

"I'm not tired in a bad way. I feel I shall sleep well tonight as you all should." Immediately wondering if she had been verbose in expressing herself, he did not seem to mind either.

"I hope so. And thank you milady Avalair." He kissed her hand and she stepped away with a faint smile until -

_SPLAT!_

What was once Avy's face was now a heap of whipped cream from a piece of pie that had been reluctantly brought out to finish the meal for the evening. Everyone silenced as she stood motionless and wiped what covered most of her face. She said nothing and the silence was broken by a few giggles from the dwarves and Dalon.

"Who'd I get? Anyone? Come on, it's awfully quiet." Beolel, bless her heart, for her world of darkness was made up for in her cheerful and lighthearted whipped her head around to pick up any more vibrations and felt them coming for her. Dalon was assisting Avalair into the air so that she could sneak up on his unsuspecting sister.

"I know you are there, I can feel your heart beat!", she said still turning her head and held a firm stance for there was stone all around her.

"Beolel, calm yourself!", Dyani shouted to calm her but she paid no mind.

"Whoever you are, I'm really sorry but even you have to admit for a blind girl, I ma - ", as if on cue, Avalair hugged Beolel tightly and rubbed her face on her cream-covered hands and neck, covering her face in almost the equal amount of topping. "Why Beolel, I thought you liked strawberry flavor." Avalair teased as uncontrolled laughter escaped her mouth.

"I do, but not that much."

"We give up!", said both of them in sing-song unison.

The rest of the dwarves clapped at the entertainment although not much could be received from the elves except for a disgust at the ill table manners of them. "Yeah, I know. I'll help clean up", said Dyani dryly as she tried to etch a smile from the elves.

"We'll help you, with no problem", said Fili and Ori.

_**One hour later...**_

"You needn't do all of the cleaning," Lindir offered to Dyani.

"It is no bother", she said as she demonstrated her water bending to be a proven and quick way to clean. "I understand that our stay will be keeping you all busy. We will see to it that it is as painless as possible, although I can't say much for our additional company."

"We take your sincerity with full thanks. We are most grateful to your efforts in keeping our home a happy one." As he made leave for the evening, a tall and darkly handsome elf rounded the corner with a bucket of clear water. He was dressed in dark blue with one thin braid tied with a light blue bead. His long dark hair looked more full of body than the others and his grayish-blue eyes reflected the break of sky through dark rain clouds. "I thought this would be most helpful to you", he said in a clear and deep voice.

"Why, thank you. I'm sorry I did not see you at dinner this evening. My names is Dyani." Dyani Wavecrasher.

"I am Tinthond.", he extended his hand. "I ate privately tonight. It will be a long day ahead with training in the morning."

"Ah I see. Skill in battle does not find its way without hard work."

"Indeed," he said with a slight grin. "I could not help but notice that we had visitors. They failed to speak of your great beauty." Dyani smiled at the compliment as Ippa flew to her in hopes that the piece of bread she retrieved would be for him. "Oh all right, you are such a glutton, but well deserving nonetheless." He nudged her chin with his head before flying away. "Strange creature", the tall elf said.

"He is a lemox, his name is Ippa. He is good to you as long as you are to him."

The two had light and casual conversation until finally all of the scraps were disposed and the floors and statues clean again. "Thanks for the conversation, it made for a much faster cleaning process but I really must retire for the night", she said quickly, wondering if he would catch the sarcasm in her voice.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Dyani. I hope to see you tomorrow for training practice."

"We might be there", she said as she continued in a sprinted walk.

He bowed his head as she did and she turned and walked away. He went to turn around but remained planted to watch her walk away.

You would think that the dwarves were exhausted from the ruckus at dinner, but one in particular would have his gaze fixated on the divine brunette that was as fluid in charm as the propelling of her long swords. "Fili!" a shout from behind would rattle the dwarf prince out of his starring. "Time for bed!"

Dwalin had no say in his bedtime. He knew when he was tired. He just happened to be watching out for, elves. Elves that were strangely friendly, and offering to help when they had no need to. "I heard you. I'm on it." Kili could not help to suppress a wide grin for it was not often that he saw his brother swoon over a woman. "I don't trust that elf. He doesn't seem as casual as the others."

"You can''t trust any of them", gruffed Dwalin as he joined them on the balcony.

"That one especially." Fili pointed to the elf male as he was talking to someone from behind the corner. Fili and Kili peered as narrowly as they could and in the light, they could make out a female's hands. They had to have been a couple judging from the kiss they shared. "Blimey then. What is he some sort of two-timer?" Kili wondered. "Whatever he is, he is trouble, not in a war with other lands kind, just trivial and stupid kind of trouble. We should warn Dyani when we see her tomorrow, although I'm sure she was annoyed enough when she gives really short answers to all of his questions."

"I already know of Tinthond, he is a skilled smith and writer. He fought along with us during the War of the Dead Elves. No selfish motives at all but his lady of choice distresses me." Dalon was behind the three dwarves and looked none too happy. "I saw the elf woman scurry along the halls when she thought Dyani noticed her looking at her. I think her name is Lintlambiel or Limparound or, something. She is the one you have to watch out for. I did notice Elrond's daughter interrogating her a bit which was quite amusing and then they parted ways. Her name is Arwen and she is one you _can_ trust."

"Right you are", Fili hurriedly answered. He patted his swords on his hips for he could have thrown one at the elf should he do anything. "How did you get up here without us hearing you?" Dalon waved his hands in a circular motion as he gathered dense air under his bare feet. He glided around on the top of the balcony and along the edges of the tree branches before landing on the ledge and stepping down to rejoin the others.

"Brilliant!" said Kili. "Not as brilliant as knowing how and when to use it", he said to a skeptical Dwalin.

"That's cheating", Dwalin replied as he turned in for the night.

"Yeah, brilliant cheating." Kili answered as he followed suit.

"Wait, Fili", Dalon spoke.

"Yeah?" Fili replied.

"Thanks for being concerned for Dyani. We've been through a lot in the past 60 years and she is very special to us. Saved our lives many times."

"Anything for a lady that has helped us." Fili answered and Dalon finished with a formal bow for the dwarf prince. "Now time to fly off to bed, although I''m going to walk instead."

"Why is that?"

"Last time I did that in the dark, someone thought I was a dragon and I had to explain that dragon's don't fly in a standing position, and well, it was ridiculous. Good thing Avalair and Beolel were there, they are great masters of the ''runaway boulder' technique." Fili laughed as they went to their own rooms for the night. Dalon threw back his covers to find a full and bellowing Ippa under them and he made a special place for him on an extra pillow. "Ippa, you really need to reduce your portions. What is most dire is that was not even yours to begin with." Ippa let out a low groan as he stretched one leg in hopes to move in a more comfortable position. "We'll let you know how breakfast is in the morning. Get some sleep little one." He said as he removed his shirt and trousers to enjoy the feel of clean sheets and drifted off.

**Ooh, is Fili protective or what? In later chapters, Kilis attempts to harmlessly sneak up on Beolel fail to some extent. I hope you all are enjoying what I have written so far. I don't know unless I hear from ya ;)  
**


	9. A Lesson in Manners

With all of the calamity outside early that morning, it was a wonder that Bilbo did not retaliate from his disturbed slumber. Elven lands simply have that calming sense of security about them, and he was very grateful to have a break from sleeping amongst unfamiliar surroundings and a few bad dreams from being away from his home for so long. He intended to get out and venture this homely house, glancing around at the architecture, the smooth wooden and iron works in shapes of vines, branches, leaves, everything that was a tribute to nature. He got up and dressed quickly for he was eager to have another Elvish breakfast.

Outside, he took a deep breath and admired the sight before him. Over the hills and mountains of shorter height from past battles and erosion of time, he saw more trees of fine green hues and it reminded him of the rolling green hills of the Shire. He walked about the balcony and found a staircase that led down to the usual dining area where the 'Battle of Bread and Salad' took place, as he and Avy jokingly put it. He remembered how she tried to tell Thorin 'good night' before retiring for the night but he simply ignored her. Her downcast eyes forced into resilience from the rude behavior of the dwarf king perplexed him a bit, but he did not try to ponder this too much. She still had much on her mind what with her enemy that she would have to face and she hurried herself to her room.

"Good morning Bilbo!", bellowed Gandalf from around the corner, "Here, help yourself to some strawberry muffins." Bilbo took them with delight and also enjoyed some of the freshest water he had drank for a while. "Morning Gandalf. Where are the others?", he asked.

"Oh they have already had their breakfast. Most necessary for a day of training."

"Training you say? Why I know that I have only used a sword before and as a young lad, I only had means to attack your robe sleeves. As I recall, I still have no find of a dragon in there", he said trying to hide his discomfort. Bilbo had only been a weapon owner for a few days and hoped that either he, Elrond, or Avalair would be his teachers.

"Have no worries now. I will not send you to the wolves in any of this, nor will I send you to a wolf-pelt covered dwarf", Gandalf laughed. "They will warm up to you yet. Let us hurry now, I don't foresee this being the pivotal moment of bonding but it will be an experience most helpful to you. Avalair and her company will be most obliging to teach you, but do not also forget that your company's trust lies in you to be their burglar. Knowing some defense will be most helpful indeed."

"Very well then", Bilbo said as he drank the rest of his water and went to the training grounds with Gandalf.

As the two entered the fields, they saw a large stone platform in a rectangular shape, a little more than one foot from the ground, with two ascending stone stairs on two corners of it, and there were three pairs that they could see already training with short swords. The grace and symmetry of their fighting was very unique to Bilbo and he looked around for any sight of Avalair. She was with Dalon, Bofur, and Dyani as they were discussing who would be in teams.

"I will be Bofur's partner for the first two rounds, and we will flip a coin to decide the switch", said Avalair. "I'm very eager to try out this long-forgotten sword again."

"What luck that Elrond was able to retrieve it", said Dyani.

"That's one of the finest blades I've seen in a while", complimented Bofur. Avalair thanked him and from the distance came Thorin and the other dwarves, who were also ready for their training sessions. Thorin had dismissed his usual layers to find more comfortable battle practice attire from a thin light grey tunic with the strings dangling about his chest. The rolled up sleeves showed off his chiseled, bulging forearms and the peek of black hair on his chest sent a wave of adoring shivers down to her hips, however this time, she would not be so distracted. She too had prepared for that sunny morning with her undershirt and her sleeveless leather vest that appropriately covered her curvy assets. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Thorin was looking at her and she acknowledged this with a nod and turned away until her backside was in view, and sauntered to her company. She was in tighter leather slacks that flared at the leg. Once her long hair was out of the way, now braided to frame her bearded, square-shaped face and the way her heart-shaped rear was supported by the seat of her pants, gave some intense imagination to the Heir of Durin, to which she turned her head again as if to wonder who was starring at her. She was not about to be found out as a temptress, and him ignoring her last night after they had a good time dancing still made her steam and she was not about to let him believe that she was one to take lightly.

She was most glad to see that her adopted nephew had decided to join them. "Bilbo! C'mon dear! We are going to start training and we would like for you to join us." After careful consideration, and seeing as to how the others favored him to train with them, he agreed to being on there team. She led him along a path to a clearing on the other side of the platform, when suddenly Bilbo turned his head to see a large hard object sailing toward his direction "AAHH!", he shouted and Avalair dragged him down to the ground and was blown to bits with the help of Gandalf's staff.

"Struck by lightening! Struck by lightening!", Bilbo kept yelling before Gandalf calmed him down. "Get yourself up now, Master Baggins!", said Gandalf, "Beolel! Do be more careful!"

"My apologies Gandalf! Can't say the same for Dori here. He was supposed to block it with his hammer." Kíli, who had earlier conspired with Beolel to make it rain pebbles on Dwalins' head after he stepped outside, laughed at the situation and was joined in by Fíli and Ori when Avalair tried to dust off Bilbo's jacket.

"Why I'll be! There you go telling on me. That was the only time I missed.", began Dori, the fussiest of the dwarves.

"Ha, ha!", laughed Ori, "now you know how it feels!"

"Stay focused now, Dori", shouted Kíli as he was by her side and waiting for Fíli to arrange all of his blades in the concealment of some rocks to keep the elves from seeing what all he had. Ippa was their helper as well and in keeping certain elves guessing as to where he had come from.

"Thanks Avy, but I'm fine", Bilbo said politely before they began the lessons.

Tinthond then approached Dyani but she tried to hide behind Bofur. "What's the problem lass?", he asked. "He spoke to me last night. He is gentle and kind enough, and is quite chatty. Something made me feel that I had to leave so I made it hurried back to my room", she said.

From behind the elf, stood a tall elf woman, about 6', to which from certain angles, she could be mistaken for a pug. "Mistress Dyani, I would like for you to meet my future wife, Lintlambiel. Her father was a great orator and poet. Melamin, this is Dyani, the one raised by a dwarf woman clan."

"It is a pleasure to have you visit here", she said dryly looking down on the 4'5" waterbender. She had elven beauty no doubt, but there was a sense of self-importance about her that made Dyani a bit uncomfortable but she refrained from being less than a lady. "Thank you very much", she replied, checking for her sword by her side. "Such pecularities you all have. For you, it must be from what you are accustomed to from being raised by dwarves. You certainly have the form for less _fitted _clothing", she replied with a bit of distaste.

Dyani's apple cheeks reddened as she struggled to hold her tongue. She had already decided that she didn't like this elf woman. After more odd exchanges, Lintlambiel then offered a 'friendly sparring contest', to which Dyani accepted. From the other side of the field, Fíli could not help but notice the change in demeanor from Dyani. "Hey brother", he said to Kíli, "why don't we and our newly adopted pest watch this?" Kíli and Beolel then stopped for a while as they went to get a drink of water. "This should be a show indeed", said Beolel, "let me know when the elf begs for mercy." "What do you mean?", Kíli asked. Beolel said between a few puffs from Dalon's pipe. "Dyani may be small, but she was trained by a dwarf women fighting clan, to which the head is Avalair's great-grandmother. And she is a waterbender. So it should be very interesting. Smoke?" "Sure", he replied and took a bit of a drag. The mellow flavor followed into a brandy-tasting finish and they appeared as a pair of spectators wanting to place a bet on a the winner of a fight.

The two began with a few parries, but that would be as friendly as it would get. Lintlambiel was smart in utilizing her length in lunging her body to close distance, but Dyani was swift and agile. Arkenites, from what is known, can jump higher, run faster, and have very quick reflexes, but not to the extent that elves do. They make due with knowledge and learning their opponent. Only thing was, elves do the same and with, if not more, keen awareness.

The first attempts were not to Bilbo's liking, and certainly not to the dwarves. Dalon had almost had his hand sliced and nearly tripped over Bilbo's foot.

"Careful! No, not too early! Don't lunge yet!" Avalair's presence went from a comfort to an annoyance. Her incessant babying him was distracting and to him, not necessary, and even the dwarves took notice. "Master Baggins", boomed Thorin, now sweaty and feeling victorious from his sparring match with Gloín "how about you point the blade into the air until a warg or goblin walks into it?", he did not laugh but Dwalin and the others gave soft chuckles.

"Just ignore them, stay focused", Avy said through pursed lips, taking away from their usual long full set.

On the platform, Dyani and Lintlambiel were having a go around with swords to which the elf was using her height as a way of leverage. Dyani was none too keen on her efforts to make her look like a fool, and she struggled to remember the code of ethics she was taught by the dwarf women and from her waterbending masters, but she had had enough. Fíli and some other dwarves, being Kíli, Ori, Nori, Bofur, and Oín, were ready to dunk her head into a warg pit and Ippa was shadowboxing while cheering for Dyani in his own unique lemox speech. "Oh there, there now, don't fret little father", Lintlambiel said in a honeyed voice which made them steam. She turned back to Dyani, "I learned my skills from those trained by Glorfindel himself. Are we ready to retire and receive our ale or is it too far from your grasp?" That was the last straw for her. In one quick motion, she used two fingers in a furious jab, cutting off the feeling to her arm. Her sword dropped to the stone floor and soon she fell as her legs became useless. It was a miracle that Dyani managed to do this, for if you wanted to block energy flow on an elf, you had to be very precise and not falter. Also, they had to be completely unaware. Dyani then stood over her with her sword at her neck. Lintlambiel shouted something in Elvish, but it did not matter to Dyani. "I learned _that_ from a dwarf!", she said as she sheathed her sword and walked away. "We best be on our way", Dalon sternly told her as he and Avalair escorted Dyani away from the platform and back to the shady bench near where Avalair and the others were training. "Well done there", Avalair said to her handing her a glass of water.

"I will lose my head for this, I know it", Dyani fretted as she let out a loud cry and sending water from the river high into the air and the crash from it going back to the ground stirring the birds perched happily on the branches to a place of less tension. At the sight of this, she glanced up at Lintlambiel, who lucky for her, she was getting feeling back in her limbs. "I wouldn't worry about that. It appears that some of Elrond's guards are escorting them off the premises now." One Elven guard said something in Elvish and the other beside him translated for the others, "We will handle this! Continue training!"

"And a good thing too! I hope I never see them again." With that, Dyani stayed in the shade and caught a glimpse of Fíli walking up to her. "I, h - hope you are all right", he said tenderly, "That was amazing by the way."

"I am fine", she replied with a leveled smile and a valiant sniff, "just relieved that it is over."

"I'll be nearby if you want to train some more. You have to show us how you did that, with your fingers."

"Of course", she laughed as he flashed a charming grin and headed back to his brother now with a relieved look on his face. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?",Kíli whispered with a wink followed by a giggle from Beolel. "Not bad at all", Beolel giggled as her and Kíli nudged each others' sides.

Bilbo straightened himself and began to post himself with his blade at the ready. Dalon with one of his short swords, prepared to lunge and parry as Bilbo prepared his defense. He managed some successful blocks although his grip was still too tight and his shoulders were too elevated to hold the blade comfortably. Just as Dalon reminded him to loosen his shoulders, Bilbo lost his balance and nearly fell on the shifted blade that he dropped. As the onlookers starred in horror, the blade was skidded away by Thorin as he very stealthily but quickly, swung it out of the way with Orcrist. "Thanks for that", he said to Thorin. "Maybe if you took more time to _observe_ their tactics, rather than _doing_, you would learn a thing or two." At the end of this statement, he looked to Avalair who gave him an awful glare.

"You all right there, Bilbo?", Dalon asked although, he was interrupted by a worried Avalair. Before she could fuss too much, he excused himself. "It's all right Bilbo. If you need anything, we'll be here."

"Thanks, uh, maybe tomorrow, when it isn't so crowded." He was then joined by two elven guards who led him away from the grounds. "Good man he is. Er, I say, has anyone seen my pipe?"

Avalair stomped toward Thorin which made Dwalin, Bombur, Gloín swiftly turn their heads. Thorin turned to see what he thought would be a seething and scowling half-dwarrowdam, but instead she straightened her posture and humbly bowed. '_Why can't half-breeds be half confusing?'_, Thorin inwardly wondered.

"Excuse me, Prince Thorin, what is your problem with my nephew?", she stood with her hands clasped behind her back as her honeyed smile awaited an answer.

"What is the problem with your training?", Thorin then asked turning his head back to his company.

"I asked you first", she then said sternly. Thorin turned and looked her square in her eyes.

"He has not used a weapon in his life, for one. And two, your constant mothering is going to keep him from concentrating on his task. I will not have these distractions as long as this quest is still ongoing."

" I have known him for far longer than you for _one_. And _two_, as long as I am around, he will be well monitored and with positive reinforcement."

"Do not mock me Avalair! Your father may have had high favor with us, as he had proved himself many times. With you however, that still remains to be seen. Also, who are you to speak Khuzdul in front of strangers the way you did?", he stated with a firm grip on his sword. She glanced down casually at it and then lifted her blade.

"I do apologize for my short-sightedness in that. But you have nothing to fear, for they have no idea what I said, and our language is safe. Back to the matter at hand, don't insult my willing to train him! At least I'm doing something to prepare him for the, inevitable. Meanwhile, here you stand knocking around your sword for which you would not have without Elrond's humble bestowment and only come in to save him from a potential wound and make him feel like a pile of muck."

"Avy, calm down", Dalon warned.

"No I will not, I don't back down from insolence and I'm not about to start now! So in need for him to learn proper defense, why don't you be more helpful and not SO CONDESCENDING!" "Don't talk back to me Avalair! Perhaps you should back up your esteemed opinion of yourself by facing someone on this field. One that is not a putrid orc and has had finer training to meet your own!", he retorted mockingly. His features that held dark handsomeness to them were now crawling with restraint and the need to teach this crazy small woman a lesson.

This was what Thorin detested the most - being yelled at and inches from his face.

Beolel, Dyani and Dalon arranged a posse before Avalair and to Thorin's back, stood the other dwarves as they awaited for an order to be given. They starred and snorted at each other until Balin shouted for both of them to calm down. "That is enough! Both of you!"

The two backed away from each other but did not desist in heaving from anger. "Fine then, it won't be the first time I gave a lesson in manners. Thorin Oakenshield, rightful King Under the Mountain, I challenge you to a duel."

At this both companies looked at each in other in bewilderment. They mostly awaited Thorin to either accept or decline, but this dwarf was highly peeved and was not about to allow her to say anymore. She would have to prove her worth, especially the way she dared tell him that he was wrong for pointing out her training tactics.

He turned his large frame to face the redhead whose expression was difficult to read, but he could detect the eagerness to prove herself. He was about to decline, but felt a pang of adventure stir inside of him, as he had yet to find something to connect with in her. She was no doubt determined and strong-willed, especially to her company and family. He nodded his head and said, "Draw your sword, Mistress Omnien Avalair, daughter of Ramlin, adopted daughter of Gerontius Took. I accept."

_Meanwhile..._

Bilbo wandered the grounds and walkways of Rivendell, and began to feel much more relieved from the training session. As he ascended one stairway, he caught notice of a painting of a battle fought long ago. A darkly gloved hand holding a sword seemed to capture his attention as one finger bore a golden ring. So simple and plain it was, but it didn't fail to make him wonder why it would be worn on the outside as if it were some sort of trophy or significant to something.

After pulling himself away, he then found a beautiful terrace that allowed you to see more of the valley with its waterfalls carefully guarded by rocks and flowing into rivers and he imagined where they would lead to. Part of the training ground could be seen, but he was on the other side of it only an hour ago. "Not with your companions anymore?", said Lord Elrond whom joined him on the terrace railing. "Oh well, got a bit tired is all.", he replied sullenly. Elrond being so wise and understanding, "Your aunt is quite protective of you Bilbo. She meant no harm in training you. I'm sure as you all keep about this quest, as Gandalf has informed me, you will be fine."

"I certainly hope so", Bilbo replied.

"I've often heard of a hobbits' resilience and of how when placed in a tight spot, they find a way out with blended luck and ideas."

"Yes, one of my ancestors was known for planning battle formations and such, during one war a long time ago. He was reputed to be a massive one, for a hobbit, and he saved the Shire once But that was many years ago. I'm not him though and I do not fully understand as to why I have been chosen for this quest. Avalair, bless her so, was right in wanting to train me."

"Indeed. She sees something in you Bilbo, although it will take some effort to escape the dwarves' belief that you are not worthy to be in their company. One other trait of hobbits I have heard is their homely comforts and their grand fondness of them."

"Yes well, we do have those. Elf counsel, should one seek it, does not come easily from what I have heard. For they answer with 'yes' and 'no'." At this, Elrond could not help but like Bilbo for he, as well as the Arkenites, made the most effort to accept the terms of staying in Rivendell with politeness and gratitude.

"I offer you stay here in Rivendell if you wish, Master Baggins. You are more than welcome."

Bilbo offered much thanks to Elrond and they talked more of the Shire, baking contests, and what elves prefer to grow for food and how to prepare them. After about a half hour, they heard loud and cacophonous clanging from swords. Snapping branches and shouts and grunts were getting closer and closer and they both looked to the left as the strangest battle they had seen to date was taking place...

"Come and get me!", a female voice shouted from a distance as she was seen sprinting through a clearing and up a tree. She did a back flip and landed on a bench as a charging Thorin burst through some tall hedges and lunged for her. She jumped over to land on level ground, but he caught her foot and she was flipped on her back. Thorin then was in reach to deflect her of her weapon but she blocked his efforts with her sword. She scampered to her feet and did a spinning back kick to knock him down, but it only felt like a light punch. "What was that?", he demanded mockingly. "Dusting off my shirt now? I thought you were the Omnien, not a glorified handmaiden!"

"That wasn't a dusting, so much as this you rude and arrogant prat!", Avalair then swung her blade at Thorin's knees to which Thorin jumped in the air to dodge it.

"Keep your mouth shut if you want to keep your tongue!", he spat at her. She then approached him from the right side and moved acrobatically to avoid him. Elrond and Bilbo could be seen by the company who followed them for the entirety of the fight and they all shrugged as they kept an eye on the leaders. At some glances, Elrond could see as well as Bilbo that each party in the fight did not want to hurt the other as much as they wanted to show their dominance.

Suddenly, Thorin began to feel weary, and it was strange for him. "I can not be sleepy! Not now", Thorin said. "I feel it too. Where is the sense in all of this?", Avalair pointed out.

Avalair too, was beginning to feel more sleepy as minutes went by. They fought off the strange sleeping effects for about another hour and they both collapsed in sitting positions with their backs to each other. In their stubborn efforts to have a final winner, they used what bit of strength in their arms for swords before giving up and tapping each other with their hands. Unable to keep their posts, they fell beside each other and drifted off into sleep.

A few hours later, Thorin awoke to the bright stars huddled together and then he felt an arm near his shoulder. He turned to see a lean-muscled arm, and a shoulder, and a flash of red hair coupled with a few golden blonde streaks. "Avalair!", he said in a whisper. He sat up quickly albeit the bit of dizziness he felt from being asleep and checked her over for any wounds she may have sustained. He held her face in his hand with utter care, as if she were a porcelain doll. The light was too dim for him to see, as he still had a bit of keen eyesight left. He noticed a flapping creature in the distance getting closer and he realized that it was Ippa. He chattered and cooed before using his wing to direct Thorin the way to their rooms. "Thank you, little one", he replied with a gruff undertone to which Ippa blew a raspberry. Huffing at the lemox, he picked her up carefully, along with her sword, and using the evidence of their previous duel of twigs and branches, he found the house that they all stayed in. He cursed himself for being so careless as he would have to pay heavily for the damages that their fight cost to the lands and bushes. He was still sore with her however, peaceful she looked in her sleep. As Thorin made it up the last step to enter the hallway, Elrond stood at the door waiting for him. Thorin could only wonder what he was thinking. He knew that what he and this stubborn and daring creature had done and that the elf lord must have been furious with him. "Glad to see that you made your way back."

"Glad to be awake", Thorin replied with his head held high as he wondered if elven magic had something to do with it.

"I meant no harm to you two, for your quarrel is not necessary. For what all you have been through, I thought the sleep would serve you well."

"I may have", Thorin hotly replied. He saw Elrond looking down at Avalair in his arms and noticed that she was now cradled to his left side and held higher just under his chin. He hesitated a bit at letting her go but then went to hand her to Elrond. "Hmmph", she stirred, and Thorin sat her down on a bench until she awoke. "What happened?", she asked sleepily. "Where is Thorin? Is he all right?"

Thorin softened as he heard her deep voice say such concerning words. She was ready to murder him earlier as he was as well. All of that seemed to be child's play gone too far. "He is here with us, Elevalwen", Elrond said as Thorin could not help but roll his eyes, "he brought you back here with Ippa as a guide."

"Well, such manners he does have", she replied, "I'm sorry Elrond for what happened, I will help to repair the damage to the hedges."

"That would be most appreciated, from both of you", replied the elven lord, "but perhaps you should rest first. Both of your rooms are still ready when you are." He left them to themselves to peer at each others faces, to have a chance to say the first word. Avalair without a word, made way to her room but Thorin grabbed her arm, "Wait, Avalair", he said with authoritative clarity, "I have no intention of making an enemy out of you - ",

"Thorin, I don't want to be your enemy!", she interrupted. "Listen!", he said in a sharper tone.

"No, you listen Thorin", she began, "I am very confused about when I bid you good night last night and you did not answer me. We danced and had what I thought was a merry time, but you ignored me. It did hurt my feelings."

He turned away from her, but would not allow something like this to reduce him in character. "I had a lot on my mind at that moment. This quest is crucial for me and the others as you know. I will not be so impudent next time, Avalair."

"I will accept that then", she said with a regal bow, something that made him wonder if she had performed any court duties. "There should be no room for created animosity between us. Not with you or your company. I don't prove my worth in vain or force myself upon those who do not wish to have me around, but fate has brought us here, together." Hushed yet firm, she continued getting closer to him, "I will not stand for you berating Bilbo for what he lacks. If it weren't for the kindness of his grandparents taking me in, raising me, allowing space for my bending training, I would not be here, and my gratitude pours endlessly from my heart for them! I am not myself as of late but I still hold onto hope. Just as you venture on this quest with only a few company, I have done the same. Not because it is my purpose, but because I could not live with myself should fail to end what suffering will occur if it is not set right! I believe in you, and I believe in your cause. I want for you to get your home back and for you to be happy that your life can begin anew."

Upon her caring tone, he could feel an invisible layer begin to peel away as he heard clear the sincerity and need for understanding, but he was not about to become soft just yet. "I am pleased that you care so much", he said.

"In all of my 106 years, I never would have known for someone I had faced before to resurrect her evil to the surface and attempt to doom us all, but I will see to it that she is destroyed. You may not believe me but it is the truth and I'm sorry for my overly fierce actions and wanting to protect my nephew's good name. I suppose that's the dwarf in me." She left him to bide his lost words as he turned and lowered his head. He looked up as he heard a sorrowful sniff, but stood where he was until she was out of sight.

It would be a few minutes until he would want to find rest as he felt a pang of regret for his actions. He thought of how her hands never shook out of fear, how she stood in utter defiance, how she should not have hesitated so much between his strikes toward her right leg, but he took this as a past injury she may have sustained - she still fought him. _'She is bold and true to her word on handling her affairs, but that should not affect me this much.', _he thought as the chilled wind carried his black strands on the breeze. There was so much to learn and understand and he wondered if she would reach the Omnien state in time to take care of her foe. _'106 years? Young, but not too young. She is well past marrying age. Her Arkenite blood must make her look a bit older.' _He apprehended himself for thinking of that and adjusted his thoughts. In his impatience, he huffed and sighed for she would have to explain it to him sometime. He could not help but be curious to other things,

_'How on earth did Ramlin meet her mother? Who was her mother? Why was she brought to the Shire and not to me, er, the Blue Mountains? Why is Balin standing so close to me?' _

He turned around startled at the sight of the curved tip of Balins beard and was not in the mood to explain himself. "That was quite a display you all showed us. Ne'er seen the likes of it since your mother, my mother, and Iaseln with their trusty skills. Now that ya' think about it, Iaseln was Avalair's grandmother. Sort of interesting is it not?" Thorin was no one to make his emotions obvious and he had remembered that he forgot to bring up how he didn't appreciate her walking in on his bath to add fuel to the fight only to find that he told himself earlier to let it go. Maybe next time they have a quarrel and she will need a scolding from him then.

"I could not agree with you more", Thorin said lowly, "but we must understand that in this union our tasks are separate and if she is to stay with us, she will have to not make such ridiculous scenes next time."

"You did not exactly state a case of reason for no duel either. You wanted to have a battle with her but not for so much pride. I've never seen you more, alive, then when you were dueling with her."

"What are getting at with this Balin?"

"You know all too well", he said with a wink, "not to be hasty and all that, but you two were pretty evenly matched. Everyone has taken some notice. C'mon now, let us get some sleep. Our rose of hope has been glowing a bit, probably wondering where you have been." Balin chuckled.

"I've already had a nap, without warning." He said rubbing his forehead although Balin simply smiled and walked with him toward his room. "All plans must be carefully discussed and understood", said Thorin, "and once we can get time to have the elf read this map, the sooner we can reclaim Avabor. I will not lose any time."

"Avabor? You mean Erebor?", asked an amused Balin.

"That's what I said. Erebor." He said discarding his shirt and preparing for the remainder of the night.

"Indeed. See you in the morning Thorin."

"See you in the morning Balin."

**I have been down in the dumps lately, and I really hope I'm capturing Thorin's character with all of this. Hope you all are still enjoying...**


	10. Bridging Understandings

**I would like to send a special long overdue thank you to everyone that reviewed and to those that are following this, my first story, I am excited that you all are showing interest. I have other stories that are based on the Silmarillion that reflect how the other world was created so a few of those themes are included in this, just so no one thinks I am trying to cover all books, just tying up some ends with what I have. Should you have any questions or such, please PM me. Here is the latest chapter :)**

Upon finding a relaxing position in his large bed and once the jeweled rose had calmed down at his return, Thorin's solitude granted him enough time to contemplate on the previous events and unscramble his observations of the two companies together. Dalon seemed to be all right, and he handled himself rather well with the dwarves, although they did not always appreciate his rationale in things. He was one of those smart-mouthed scamps who did something brilliant once in a while, and you could not be entirely mad at him. Dyani was an enigma, a lady, and not one to make angry, for once that elf woman did, she handled her business until the battle had a winner. That much he granted, was a plus for him. Although, Fíli seemed to be keen on her, and being a stickler for tradition, he was already told that a dwarrowdam was only fit for the Prince of Durin to continue the line. He would have to keep a tight watch on those two, to which Balin already addressed. Beolel was a sassy little pest with her quips and being a know-it-all, to which infuriated Dwalin although she did distract Kíli from talking to the elves _too_ much. Also, Kíli's every attempt to sneak up on her ended in hilarity, the youngest dwarf prince would not give up, much to Beolel's gentle teasing. _'Maybe best to have them together but only in increments'_, he thought.

The others were still in minor talks with them, as they were waiting for their leader to make it so that they would be traveling together. A few days ago, he was ready to find Ramlin and gut him for not coming back only to find the reason was that upon his return, he was ambushed by orcs at the foot of the Misty Mountains and had lost his memory of who he was. He did not see Ramlin as a traitor anymore and would relinquish all thoughts of such, for if it had not been for him, Avalair would not be there and if the King's Jewel was coveted by someone else, at least his company had knowledge of it and had to be grateful. Even though the Omnien of long ago insisted that the stone be given up or hidden away for it along with the gold hoard would attract evil, but not just Smaug, but anyone that knew from widespread news of its location. He had to find out why. Then his thought returned to Avalair and how he was going to handle her the next time their paths crossed, which would be sooner than he wanted. Her last words to him cut him deep, stung at him like hot blades from the anvil, and he had to admit that her loyalty to Bilbo was genuine and that was one thing dwarves highly admired. He was not falling for her, but her presence and spirit, her going on a dangerous quest of her own with a few in her company was a rarity for him to witness and take in as real. True, she was very beautiful in the face and her sideburns adoringly framed her square-shaped face and high cheekbones, but that does not guarantee that good will follow. He took notice of her jewelry on her small dwarven ears that were concealed enough by her volumized large tight waves of hair. It was clear that she was a bit self-conscious but carried herself proudly and with confidence and a fierce protectiveness of her family as she had with Bilbo. He didn't have to be so harsh with the halfling and would try not to say anything unless he did something stupid. Did she have to be so fussy over him? Did she not realize that he was a grown man although of gentle folk that had no experience in battle or even burglary? Why did she not want to learn more about _him_, the Heir of Durin, or what he required of her in this quest? Then he took into consideration that they had lost a member of their group and they still made it to a safe haven. That had to take a lot of will power, just as he had witnessed so much wrongdoing over the years and he hid away his pain and having to give up on so much for the well-being of his people.

He noted how funny it was for something such as a duel could awaken your being. He was adventurous and athletic as a young dwarfling, always getting outside when he could and wanting to explore. He felt that feeling again and it was almost unrecognizable. She had stunned him as he fell into a trap of playful banter during the beginning of their duel to which he knew he could play along with well. He wore an occasional smirk that accented his pale ice blue eyes with mystery and at times caught her looking into them. The feeling was unfamiliar to him as he never thought he would use such charms to win a fight. She seemed to snap out of the trance and then she did the most unbelievable thing - she fluttered her long dark red lashes at him and she most certainly used it to her advantage, creating more tension and dire need to avenge his majestic place before the onlookers. That was another thing he made a note to avoid, starring at her only to hope to find an amethyst mine in her head. He had to laugh at this thought, for he wanted to know why she, all of them had eyes that captured the light of the stars. Between switching to the platform and the ground to running around trees, rolling on his back to spinning around on her arm to aim her sword for his leg, she had a counterattack and counter dodge for him. More voices in his head told him that his quest was what he came here for and he would not allow room to shroud his goal.

'_We are only bonded by our tasks'_, he thought biting back any chance to tell himself anything leading to a distraction, _'and once all is well, I hope, she will return and carry on her purpose.' _His felt his heart lower within as a pang surged throughout his rock-hard frame, but he cast it aside as he found a few more hours of sleep.

He arose that morning to see the sun peak through the window but not quite in its full fiery brightness, and groaned as he knew that repairing the hedges in Rivendell would be a grueling task and it only made him detest his duel with her even more. He washed up, dressed in his other black shirt and extra sleeveless vest, trousers and boots and went to get his chores over with, but found a folded note on the floor addressed to him. He picked it up and went back inside his room to read it in private...

"_Prince Thorin, do not trouble yourself with the hedges as I have already tended to them after the sleep enchantment. I have explained to Elrond that it was mostly my fault and with that, he is simply glad that his home is no longer demolished. He also wanted me to inform you that we will be having meat for dinner as the deer have felt it safe to return after no sign of orcs on their lands. May your day be restful and if we should duel again, I suggest chess in a large stone room."_

_ Yours,_

_ Avalair_

He rolled his eyes at that last part but his lips could not help but curl in appeasement followed a rumbling chuckle from his husky voice. She did not have to do that, but he was still happy not to have to suffer being called 'Little Father' by the elves. This new addition was going to be a challenge for him should he play into any more of her declarations of war and feeling the need to be a part of games or tricks. Then he analyzed the handwriting more closely. If he didn't know any better, he could swear on his fathers soul that the writing was identical to those two notes that came with the seed. He could ask her of course, but it would have to be another time, when stakes to get to the hidden door in time were not on the top of the priority list.

After a satisfying meaty dinner, Elrond held council with Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and Avalair at his observatory. "I just do not understand why our business should concern, _elves_", growled Thorin for he was clearly not in a jovial state as he was apprehensive of handing over the map, but Gandalf was not about to allow him to turn back now. "For all that is good and numbing of the mind _Thorin_", the grey wizard stressed, "the thought of slapping some sense into you will soon become action before the night falls away! Why would I bring you here unless it were to help in this quest?"

Thorin stood not budging before the elf and wizard. Balin provided in backup even if he thought it was dangerous. Bilbo wondered if this would amount to anything useful and Avalair only stood close and most curious of the conflict.

"Well, this is not getting us anywhere", she said trying to redirect the task at hand, "Either you show him the map, or hope to stumble upon a way to travel back in time and ask a dwarf ancestor what the map reads." Avalair could ask one of her past lives if they knew of the language, but she was not one to interfere unless there was no other way.

"The legacy of my people, these secrets…are mine to protect."

Avalair turned her body away from the stubborn dwarf with her hands on her hips as she sighed out of impatience.

Gandalf felt the same all too well. "Let not your downfall be something as trivial as pride, Thorin. Now please, show him your map." Thorin held his head high in defiance to which Avalair thought he had his bottom lip stuck out. Balin stood by as his bodyguard should anything dare happen.

Thorin was still reluctant although the thought crossed his mind of this blood-witch that Avalair spoke of and now there was more at stake instead of just a dragon and now was the time for him to get the help that he needed. Thorin slowly handed the map to Elrond, a look of uncertainty on his face as he refused the warning from Balin.

"Erebor", swiftly noted the elf, "What is your interest in this map?" The question was for Thorin more than anyone. It was not that Avalair did not have time to explain her situation to Lord Elrond or she forgot or was being lazy, but she did not want to be rude and felt that Thorin should get his answers before she would know what to do. "Academic purposes," Gandalf saved, "there may be hidden text in it, making it a most valued piece of history." Bilbo was glad that Gandalf was here to assess the situation. He failed to see the reason for hesitation in reading that confounded map, but after all he was just 'the burglar'.

"You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf included. Elrond placed the map higher in the light.

"Cirth Ithil", he muttered. Gandalf's eyes lit at the final clue to the map.

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." Balin's mood was lifted as he was relieved that the mystery was solved. "So that's what luck feels like." Avy teasingly lowered her eyes at him as she nudged Bilbo's shoulder.

"'Be thankful and bask in your blessings', my father used to say, didn't he Bilbo?"

"He did indeed", he replied beaming.

Elrond half smiled at the Omnien as he spoke of the map. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve under the light of a crescent moon, nearly 200 years ago."

"What are moon runes?" Asked an excited Bilbo.

"Moon runes are rune letters, but you can not see them", said Elrond, "not when you look straight at them. Yes it is true, moon runes can only be read by the light of the moon of the same shape and night on which they were written. The dwarves invented them, and wrote them with silver pens, as your friends can tell you. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight." The clouds unveiled a brilliant crescent moon, providing the unfolding of the runes translation. They glowed blue, almost similar to Thorin's rose.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks", Elrond translated, "and the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo wondered. "Durin the Deathless, the father of the fathers of the eldest race of dwarves, the Longbeards, and my first ancestor: I am his heir", said Thorin proudly.

"And Durin''s Day?" Bilbo asked intrigued. "That is the start of the dwarves new year, when the last sun of autumn and the first moon of winter appears in the sky together", Gandalf answered.

"This is wonderful, thanks for your help Elrond", expressed Avalair. "This should help us tremendously. You will have your kingdom back in a hummingbird's flap."

"No, no, I'm afraid that this is ill news", Thorin stated. "If summer passes before we reach the mountain, Durin's Day may approach before we reach the grounds. Should we stay here too long, it will soon be upon us."

"If your purpose is to enter the mountain, I'm afraid it may prove fatal. Even the wisest will tell you that it may lead to disaster."

"What do you mean?", Gandalf asked.

"I mean, that you are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Elrond said.

"What of duty? And setting an example? There is wisdom in that as well, Lord Elrond", Avalair declared. Elrond stopped in his tracks and turned to the half-blood. "Avalair my dear, I understand that you are ready to charge into this as one of your missions but it is far too dangerous."

"Elrond, if I don't do this, the entire world will be left in ruin. I can not let Xai'Yn use that stone to become a dark Omnien."

Paused at hearing this, Elrond turned to look at Gandalf who along with Balin comforted her.

"I'm afraid it is true", Gandalf stated, "Avalair fell from great heights after a battle with Xai'Yn Bloodbath. She wants the arkenstone to bind it with the voidstone and harness its power to become a dark Omnien. And the fate of the world will be multiplied in chaos."

"What is the voidstone?" Bilbo asked excitement replaced with concern.

Avy sat down on a bench near Balin as she explained the history of the marvelous sparkling jewel.

"The arkenstone was the jewel of all jewels, more valuable than the silmarils when they were created, as a part of one stone was given to an elf to make years ago, from what I've heard. When the first Omnien came about, the star called Silmestel, a spirit star that is the guiding force behind it all, saw to it that the arkenstone created four stones that represent the elements - air, water, earth, and fire. All as glorious but not without the light of the arkenstone to keep them sanctified. Those stones are older than dirt, basically. A little more then 2600 years ago, the arkenstone, or Vardmirë, as I know it, was stolen by an escaped necromancer of the ancient world. During a struggle between him and a former Omnien called Beimo, it separated in two. The necromancer got away with one half and poisoned it with ill will and deed. The purpose was to create an army of dark forces with Omnien connections. It appears harmless in its appearance, but is imbedded with ruin and discord and contains tormented souls spoiled by war. No one had been able to locate it until Xai'Yn found it on her own. If the stones should be put together, the struggle of the two forces will unleash evil as it feeds on the arkenstones power. After defeating him, Omnien Beimo would hide the arkenstone inside the Lonely Mountain, where it remained away from those that knew of its true power."

"And where are those stones?" Bilbo continued.

"Kept safe in different locations by ancient guardians. Luckily, Xai'Yn could not find them when she rampaged the sacred lands of our bending masters. I hope my dear Thorin, that you now understand what such a plight can happen should I not go to Erebor and stop her."

Thorin's shocked expression was evident; to think if his ancestor had known that he found a stone of such importance he would have danced around Dale with anyone he had met. He had no idea it had such power and to think that they fashioned it all those years ago made him wonder if the gods were angry but how could they have known?

"Our ancestors, uh, may have fashioned that stone a bit." Balin said.

"That is fine then. It probably enjoyed a day of pampering", she sweetly assured although she was still unnerved by what she would face.

"This is most dire news. I can't express my sympathies enough dear Elevalwen", Elrond consoled. Bilbo and Gandalf noticed Thorin appeared sour when her elven name was used and tried to suppress a laugh. She looked up at him and sniffed the air in collecting herself. She bowed her head before gracefully approaching the balcony.

"I may be stilted in energy but she has taken away so much from me. So much from many others. I'm not going to allow this world to be destroyed by the likes of her. She is ruthless, egomaniacal, deranged. Oh, and she killed me on my birthday!" she exclaimed with sheer distaste in her voice. "I don't even know if I'm technically any older!" Avalair raised her arms and turned with her hand on her forehead. Elrond and Gandalf understood her slide of humor although she did not mean it as such. She had been through a lot in the past few months. "I do not mean to give in to hysterics as it is not that important. I am as serious about this as you are about reclaiming your rightful home." Thorin appeared to understand as their separation became tied with the stone being something precious to each other.

"Killed you? How did you come back?"

"Dyani used sacred water to bring me back, but Shadowlord Ulrik put my broken legs back into place. I came back to find that I cannot bend a lot without tiring myself."

"And you still about to venture to stop a force such as Xai'Yn? Are you mad, Avalair?…..

"Yes, if that is what it takes", she said.

"You truly are Ramlin Swiftsilver's daughter", praised Elrond, "If you still have that stubborn warrior spirit within you, then you will need this", the elf softly said as he pulled out a clear vial with shimmering translucent liquid inside. It shined with brilliant and dazzling light, as soft as a mist at dawn and with power granted from the hand of Varda. "What is that, may I ask?", Avalair spoke with wonder.

"This is your remedy. You take it now and the Omnien state will find you in time. Your guardian", he said with a sly wink, "provided me with the last remnants of exalted stone from your world to make it."

Avalair jumped with elation, she thanked him by giving Elrond a tight embrace to which she shared with the others. Balin reddened more in his cheeks to which Thorin shot a bit of a glare to which Balin shrugged with a smile on his face.

Avalair then retired herself along with Bilbo and they were led back to their rooms. Thorin and Balin were to leave as well but were stopped by Elrond. "Just a moment, if you will", Thorin intervened between Gandalf and Lord Elrond, "I have been more than deserving to know why it is that you are so fond of her. In her father's good name, I will do what I must to protect her. But my mind will not rest until I understand." The taller of the four looked at each other and exchanged upon cues that would lead to Elrond, in all his wisdom, to tell the stubborn dwarf as to why Avalair was so dear to them.

"It is clear that you are concerned for her, and it will alleviate your mind if I told you a little bit about Avalair, at least why she is dear to us here. After all she will be going to Erebor. It is important that you know what kind of person she is" Thorin and Balin's curiosity got the better of them as he took Elrond's invitation to sit down on the bench. Gandalf then joined them as the wizard was essential in keeping peace with the elf lord and dwarf prince. "Are you well to tell him, Lord Elrond?", a concerned Gandalf asked him.

"I am, Mithrandir", he assured the grey wizard. Whatever it was that he would tell Thorin, it was a sensitive subject and he listened intently despite it was not what he originally wanted to learn. "We are listening", he said containing his patience.

"Long ago when Avalair came back for a short visit to the Shire and here before going back to Other Earth, she took on her own task of exploring a part of the mountain range where her and her earthbending master were captured by goblins. They finally escaped but soon Avalair was lost to an orc raid off the Redhorn Pass. There she", he shuddered for a moment as Gandalf lent a hand to his shoulder, but he held in his emotions, "found a circlet, and a necklace of fine Elvish make. They were made for my wife, Celebrían." Thorin's mind jolted for he had just noticed that there was no sign of a wife, although they had briefly met his sons and heard of his daughter. "She was not killed, but she was captured and tormented, and, rescued by our sons. I healed her of her wounds...but she could not find happiness here anymore. The pain was too much to endure. She is safe in the Undying Lands now. As for the circlet and necklace, Avalair went back to those horrendous caverns years later, just to get them back and return them to me. All other orcs had been destroyed by the one that brought her to Mithrandir when she was an infant, all except one. The one that led the entire attack and torment. The one that Avalair had finally killed." At this, the dwarves looked at each other in surprise and awaited for more of Elrond's story, "She had no intention of killing him, but his disrespect to my wife's memory set her off. When I asked her why she did this despite the terrible danger she could have suffered, she said that she could not bear for them to have them any longer. That innocent, adorable, little partially bearded girl, face smudged with dirt, and eyes gleaming with hope that she did something right, having no idea that she was doing more than her purpose, did not have to go back at all.

"She could have died!", Thorin belted out which alarmed the others in the room, "She could have been subjected to...unspeakable things", he said in a lower tone of frustrated worry.

"She does these things", Elrond coolly continued, "thinking no one will know as she prefers to remain anonymous. I still would not have advised her to go there just to get them back as they were only items, but she did. She told me and my children that they belonged here and no where else. If she knew, it would have delighted my wife so."

Thorin and Balin took in what they were confided, and this lightened their perspective and humbled the way they viewed the Elf Lord just enough to know that Elrond was not an enemy. Still an elf, but not an enemy. "So sorry to hear of this milord", bowed Balin, "Sometimes it is easy to forget that even those we do not see eye to eye with may have suffered something a great deal. Just because we have no knowledge of it, doesn't mean it does not happen."

"Forgive me Lord Elrond", said Thorin, "I am sorry for your wife and what she endured. I understand that it must have taken a great deal of trust for you to confide in us, but am glad to know that there is some justice in this world. I and my people have yet to be granted the same."

"You two do not have to become friends, just understand one another. She has her own uniqueness that I'm sure you will know if you appreciate or not. Should you need any other " It could not be more obvious to Gandalf and Elrond when Bilbo pointed out Avalair and Thorin's similar qualities, and that he wanted the Arkenites to come along with them on this quest.

"Indeed. We shall see. Come Balin, we have more to discuss. I thank you, Lord Elrond. Please excuse us."

"Please continue to make yourselves welcome, Thorin", Elrond replied. Thorin thanked him once again before they left.

_Outside of Dol Guldur..._...

At the abandoned fortress, a new company awaited their leader to come out from her meeting with a dark and powerful figure, whom they knew only as Dark Leader. Low rumbles of unknown things in the distance befall silent, eerie, fallen hope to those of good nature, should they dare enter upon lands of evil. But for Xai'Yn Bloodbath, in her arrogant pride and mad brilliance, she felt it awaken her chance for glory. "Are all of you aware of your tasks?" she presented before her band of Arkenites of glorious power of their own. There was Tegrok Quickchar, whom when he finally awoken from the battle in the desert, he would be found by Xai'Yn and taken to a meeting place of others who were brainwashed in hopes that their common purpose was to rid the world of others believing in good and ridding the world of injustice. It was her lies and deceit that created followers out of those that listened for she was the one, using the voidstone, that had taken the bending powers from others before they met a tragic end.

They nodded to her in their allegiance as Xai'Yn made her way out of the dark fortress. "Excellent", she loudly hissed, "You all are well aware that we may be tracked by those filthy wretches from the Water Empire and from the Other-Earth dwarf armies, but fear not. Use what is around you, exercise your abilities. I want their heads should they be found, and don't skimp out because they are not that do-gooder half-dwarf. Their fate will be met, should we not convince them of a greater path."

"What word from the dark leader?", a nasty-minded earthbender with a sallow face and a snaggle-toothed mouth gruffly asked the graying Arkenite.

"Not to fret, Groko", she said a bit of far-fetched triumph in her voice, "he will reward us handsomely."

"When are we to be rewarded of this, then?", interrupted a young fire Arkenite with black hair, dark soulless eyes with remnants of dying twinkle, and a bright ivory complexion, "Can you assure that these miserable, pretty elves would not be a nuisance in our plans? The elves from home have ravaged us enough!"

"My privacy matters, Daiyún as I will rightly tell when I wish! Be of clear mind and low of ego if you want this to work, and for your sake, you had better want it to work", she expressed with warning, "I have set this in motion, and should you put one toe out of line, I will have you back in the harlot shack where I found you where your next firebending trick will be courtesy of hot rash bumps from ill-planned customer selection!"

The pale firebender hissed in frustration while Groko attempted to grope her, only to meet a flame to his backside causing him to fret and wail in prickling discomfort.

"But rest assured", Xai'Yn continued capturing them in her reddened hazel eyes, "Once I bring back Avalair's body to Sauron and I will be in the place as his right hand, I will be the most powerful force that this world has ever quivered to! Now go on and post where you can!" They all took off in their bending fashions according to their element as Xai'Yn smirked her way to the edge of the fortress gates. From behind her a whooshing sound gave force to the dead leaves on the ground but there was no possible source when she turned her head. A few more were sound and the crow's feet on her once brightened face deepened with disgust. She shouted and cursed at what this strange presence was until before her was a cloud of whitish-grey smoke ribboning in a helix and encircled by black cloudy looking snakes and demonic shrieks. It could not be Sauron, for he was not of full strength. She would not give in to her shivering, and was ready for any fight that encountered her. One side of this towering form of a man was all that good was in rugged and last chance for mercy while the other merged in utter black and dark red fire as wolf heads could be made out of the fiery half that eventually formed a...man. A man of one half being old and once darkly handsome, while the other half was scarred and mangled and a whitish dead eye that could see danger more than five leagues - Ulrik the Shadowlord. His history is golden, although it regrettably shines nothing of the sort. He stood just under a horses' ear, dressed in robes and armor from before the First Age of Middle-Earth. He wore on his left scarred arm, a knuckleduster of dwarven make, and had a staff of dragon bone and onyx, that held past remnants of his fallen brothers armor. He was a master of hiding just like Xai'Yn, although he was better at it. He knew of her foul purpose and was not going to allow her to think that she would win so easily.

"Who are you?", she sneered.

"I", he began coolly, "am someone who has just lost my way. Tell me, is there a new village idiot here by the name of Xai'Yn Bloodbath? You may have heard of her, or just heard her forgive her endless cackling. Should she lay her eggs of self-pity, we would all save our ears!" He ended with a sarcastic laugh. Not bad for a crotchety 50,000+ - year old sorcerer. Ah yes, Ulrik had a lot of nerve and rightfully so for the one that he swore to protect was being threatened and her company were in danger.

"You best be on your way old ugly codger! For I am not one to insult so easily. My associates have already departed, but as for you and me", she produced a ball of fire in her palm, "allow me to show you the light", and shot it to Ulrik's face. One, two, three, up to thirty seconds of him just standing there on fire, and it made Xai'Yn antsy. He cleared his throat and dusted something off of his shoulder and...he was still standing there! He wiped his face with one of his robe sleeves and gathered all of the fire that engulfed his face and torse, held the fire in his hand, and it went out. No burn, scar, peeling of skin, flinch, flank, or frantic action of any kind. He stood as cool as an icicle before she had a chance to taunt.

"So you are Xai'Yn", he said with mock eagerness and even bowed to her. She warned him more of her intentions to which were avoided as well. She was steaming with rage inside, but it would not be over just yet. She in one last effort to establish her power, held out a clawed, ruby and jet-adorned hand as her bloodbending took a turn for him. He writhed and panicked and she thought that she had made her point. His hollers turned into laughter and his writhing limbs then began to dance in place. "Dee- dah dee dah dee!", he melodically dabbled as he pretended to dance. Confused and appalled by his apparent mockery, he began to sing a high-pitched and off-key tune to match his dance steps on the rocky hillside before he would stop to say, "Nice trick." Her eyes widened with bewilderment as she could not understand what just happened. In one final attempt to escape, Xai'Yn tunneled through the earth to anywhere that did not place her in range of this cryptic being. She would not get far, as with one stomp on the ground, Xai'Yn was shot out of the ground like a cannonball and sent flailing in the air. She shrieked one good time before landing on the ground with a loud thud. Stunned and a bit disoriented, Ulrik held her down with one of his large feet which covered her entire hip area, as Arkenites were all naturally small at the height of dwarves. "Our Queen of the Stars is gravely disappointed in you. Hear me now, I leave you to think on what you have done to fail in defeating me. It is not my destiny to destroy you, but mark me, you best be blessed that I have not gone too far with you." With that he lifted his foot and vanished in a swirling dark cloud, leaving Xai'Yn to seethe in the settled dust.

**Silmestel - Quenya variant meaning 'starlight hope'**

**Vardmirë - exalted jewel**

**AN: There will be one and a half chapters of Rivendell before the companies depart. **


End file.
